El cariño sigue aún con la distancia
by Nerwen-narmolanya
Summary: Kagome e Inuyasha son amigos desde pequeños, siempre se han tenido mucho cariño pero... que pasará luego de lo que le diga Inuyasha a Kagome en un viaje a la playa? Univ. alterno
1. Chapter 1

N.a. Bueno ahora vengo d nuevo con un universo alterno que espero les guste! )

Capítulo 1

¿te vas?

Era una calurosa mañana de verano en la ciudad de Tokyo y los grandes árboles de la casa Higurashi le ofrecían sombra a una pareja de niños pequeños que descansaban después de haber jugado.

La niña que allí se encontraba tenía tan solo 5 años, el pelo largo y negro, con unos hermosos ojos castaños que transmitían su alegría y energía, junto a ella, estaba sentado un niño de no más de 7 años, de pelo negro con unos raros reflejos algo plateados y ojos dorados como el sol que alumbra por las mañanas. Los nombres de los dos pequeños amigos eran Kagome e Inuyasha, y desde que podían recordar habían sido muy buenos amigos

-¡Inuyasha, Kagome, ¡apresúrense! Hoy iremos a Hiroshima por algunos días aprovechando las vacaciones ah, y Kagome recuerda que también va tu prima Kikyo-Gritaba la señora Sonomi desde la casa

-¡Ya vamos mami!-le respondía su hija Kagome-Inuyasha, osea que… ¡¿tus papis si te dejaron ir!-preguntaba visiblemente entusiasmada la pequeña

-feh, claro que me dieron permiso, después de todo están siempre ocupados por sus negocios…

-Pero por lo menos puedes tener todo lo que quieras…-dijo su amiga con un tono de ensoñación

-Tal vez lo que yo quiero no son solamente juguetes Kagome, pero eres muy pequeña para entenderlo

-¡Oye Inu, si sólo nos llevamos por… eh… mm… 1, 2, dos años!-exclamó la pequeña contando los dedos de sus manos

-¿y eso qué? Sigo siendo más maduro que tu

-mh…-la niña se quedó pensando sin saber que responder a su amigo por lo que lo tomó de la mano y murmuró-mejor vamos, mi mami i mi abuelito nos están esperando

-eh… si…

Inuyasha tomó la mano de la pequeña y la siguió hasta donde se encontraba el auto en el cual irían a Hiroshima, todas las cosas ya estaban arriba, las maletas, la comida y los juguetes por los que Kagome hizo un berrinche para poder llevarlos con ella.

-Muy bien ya están todos arriba-dijo la señora Higurashi mientras se abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad-Hija, iremos a buscar a tu prima

-¿de verdad mami?-sonrió la pequeña

-pequeña ¿por qué esa fascinación por tu prima?-preguntó dulcemente su madre

-es que cuando crezca y tenga 8 añitos, me gustaría ser igual de bonita que ella

De la casa Higurashi a la casa donde Kikyo vivía no era mucha la distancia, pero sin embargo demoraron por el tráfico que era una pesadilla en esos días de verano en los cuales llegaban muchos turistas y otros iban a refrescarse al campo o a las playas.

El auto se detuvo frente a una hermosa casa de dos pisos de la cual salía una niña un tanto más alta que Kagome y por cierto muy parecida a ella, si no fuese por la seriedad que mostraba y por los fríos ojos como glaciares que adornaban su rostro, su nombre era Kikyo y era prima de Kagome. Kikyo subió al auto y se sentó junto a su prima Kagome la cual no le simpatizaba mucho, ya que sólo la consideraba una mocosa que se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo pegada a ella.

-Buenos días tía, Kagome, Inuyasha, abuelo-saludó Kikyo fríamente para luego encender su discman y no escuchar nada más

-vaya Kagome, no puedo creer que quieras ser como ella

-¡Cállate Inuyasha! Ella es una persona muy buena-dijo la pequeña Kagome mirando con admiración a su prima

-si claro…-le dijo Inuyasha a su amiga con un tono sarcástico

El viaje tardaba bastante, sin embargo para Kagome e Inuyasha no fue tan largo, ya que se la pasaron discutiendo, riendo y jugando hasta que Kagome se quedó dormida en el hombro de Inuyasha quien decidió imitar a la niña cerrando sus ojos y entrando en un profundo sueño

-Chicos, hemos llegado-dijo suavemente la señora Higurashi despertando a su hija y a Inuyasha-vamos, despierten, no sean flojos

Kagome e Inuyasha abrieron los ojos al mismo tiempo, se separaron y se desperezaron. Miraron por la ventana y sus ojos se posaron en el inmenso océano azul que bañaba las costas de la hermosa playa. Bajaron del auto y comenzaron a jugar en la arena, hasta que comenzaron sus típicas persecuciones en las cuales Kagome siempre trataba de arrancar de Inuyasha el cual por mucho que le costara la atrapaba de todas maneras.

Kagome corría sin mirar al frente por lo que chocó con una niña de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos cafés que jugaba con un niño mas o menos de la edad de Inuyasha, pero tenía el cabello amarrado en una pequeña colita y los ojos de un azul intenso.

-¡Disculpa! Es que no te ví, de verdad lo siento-dijo excusándose Kagome

-no hay problema-dijo la otra pequeña-mi nombre es Sango y el tuyo?

-Yo me llamo Kagome-le respondió sonriendo

-¡Miroku! Ja, no pensé encontrarte vacacionando

-Inuyasha-dijo el niño de los ojos azules- vaya, ahora hasta en vacaciones nos tendremos que ver

-¿lo conoces Inu?-preguntó Kagome haciendo que el pequeño se sonrojara- ¿por qué te pones rojo?-preguntó incrédula

-¿con que Inu?-dijo Miroku riéndose

-Oye niña, ya te he dicho que no me llames Inu, y mejor nos vamos porque tu mamá nos está llamando

-está bien Inuyasha-asintió la pequeña-bueno Sango, nos vemos otro día

Kagome corrió tras su amigo y se subió al auto para dirigirse al hotel. Durante el trayecto al hotel, Kikyo seguía escuchando su discman y con la mirada pedida en el cielo.

-Ya pueden bajar del auto, quiero que se comporten mientras estemos en el hotel ¿de acuerdo?-dijo la señora Higurashi dirigiéndose a Inuyasha y Kagome

Todos bajaron del auto y se encaminaron a sus habitaciones, la habitación de los tres niños era la misma pero tenía 2 camas en una parte y una separación donde había otra cama. Sonomi y el abuelo se despidieron de los niños y les pidieron que no salieran del hotel mientras ellos no regresaran, ya que querían ir a comprar recuerdos.

-yo no hago lo que tu madre dice-le dijo Kikyo a Kagome mientras salía de la habitación-sólo es mi tía, nos vemos más tarde niñita

-Pero prima…-decía Kagome-¡Vamos con ella Inuyasha! Di que sí!

-No Kagome, que tu prima sea una porfiada quiere decir que tu la tengas que seguir-dijo el niño negándose rotundamente a dejar salir de la habitación a su pequeña amiga- nosotros nos quedamos aquí

-Pero Inu…

-¡Y ya te dije que dejes de llamarme así!-la reprochó Inuyasha yéndose a su parte de la habitación

Inuyasha seguía ignorando a Kagome la cual se sentía muy mal por este hecho, Kikyo volvió media hora después de salir, y la señora Higurashi con el abuelo llegaron en cuanto la tarde dio paso a una hermosa noche estrellada de luna llena. Los tres pequeños se encontraban en pijamas en sus respectivas camas, ya eran aproximadamente las 11 de la noche y la pequeña Kagome no podía dormir ya que la inquietaba el estar enojada con Inuyasha, por lo que decidió levantarse y cruzar la habitación hasta donde se encontraba el pequeño Inuyasha durmiendo placidamente.

Kagome miró como su amigo dormía y decidió no molestarlo, pero se sentía segura estando cerca de él, salió al pequeño balcón que dejaba mirar mejor el inmenso cielo nocturno manchado de estrellas por todas partes. Se sentó y contempló con aprecio el cielo, unas pequeñas lagrimas salían de los ojos de la pequeña quien solo pensaba en su amigo que estaba enojado con ella.

Inuyasha sintió un pequeño sollozo y una brisa que lo hizo despertar. Miró automáticamente al balcón y vio a la pequeña Kagome con sus ojitos empapados por las lágrimas. Conocía bien a la pequeña, y sabía que la culpa de su llanto la tenía él, ¿es que nunca se podría controlar? Siempre terminaba lastimándola, y sabía que lo que pasaría dentro de poco la destrozaría aún más, aunque el no quisiera tenía que hacerlo, después de todo el no se mandaba solo. Se acercó a la pequeña y se sentó junto a ella, se lo diría hoy

-que linda noche ¿verdad?-dijo el niño mirando el cielo estrellado- nunca había visto tantas estrellas y una luna tan grande ¿y tú Kagome?

-Inu… Inuyasha!-la pequeña abrazó a su amigo y se refugió en el dejando que sus lágrimas corrieran- ¡creí que… que… estabas enojado conmigo!-sollozó más fuerte aún

-¡feh, que tonta eres Kagome, sabes perfectamente que no me puedo enojar contigo

-pero… pero…

-Kagome, tu sabes que tu eres mi mejor amiga ¿verdad?

-Si Inuyasha, y tu también eres mi mejor amiguito-dijo Kagome secándose las lágrimas

-Kagome… cuando lleguemos a Tokyo, mis padres me estarán esperando, nos iremos a vivir a Hokkaido y es muy probable que no nos veamos en mucho tiempo ya que mi padre va a tener un trabajo estable allá y no tendrá que viajar de un lado a otro siempre

Kagome se quedó quieta, abrió los ojos como plato, jamás se le había pasado por la cabeza que se iba a separar de su amigo

-osea que… ¿ya no te veré más?

-por lo menos durante algunos años Kagome…

-Inu… yo no… yo no quero-dijo la niña dejando que las lágrimas brotaran de sus hermosos ojos nuevamente

-Kagome, no sabes cuanto me gustaría quedarme en Tokyo y crecer contigo pero no depende de mí, por el momento disfrutemos estos días ¿si? Siempre te voy a recordar y cuando seamos más grandes nos volveremos a ver

-¿es una promesa?

-promesa

Los niños entrelazaron sus dedos meñiques sellando su promesa esperando poder cumplirla, ya que no querían ser separados.

N.a.: Lo Dejo hasta aquí espero les haya gustado y que me dejen reviews ) para saber si por lo menos a una persona aparte de mí le gustó jajaja bueno se cuidan

Adios!


	2. ¡No te alejes de mi lado!

N.a.: Uy bueno, no se como estoy escribiendo porque estoy enferma y m han estado sacando examenes de sangre y bueno la verdad es que me duele el brazo ' pero bueno, ya llegué con el segundo capítulo, espero que les guste.

Lo que está escrito en _letra cursiva _son los pensamientos de los personajes

Capítulo 2

¡No te alejes de mi lado!

Los días pasaban en la ciudad de Hiroshima y nuestros dos pequeños protagonistas pasaban todo el tiempo juntos, sabían que quedaban pocos días para volver a Tokyo y que Inuyasha se fuera a Hokkaido. Las noches siguientes Kikyo se iba a dormir a la cama de Inuyasha e Inuyasha a la de Kikyo para así estar cerca de su amiga, ya que ella se sentía segura teniéndolo junto a ella.

El último día que les quedaba se levantaron muy temprano para empacar las cosas. Antes de volver a Tokyo, pasarían a la playa a dejar que los niños se divirtieran un poco. Estacionaron el auto frente a la playa y bajaron todos menos Kagome y su madre ya que la pequeña niña necesitaba hablar con ella.

-Mami-dijo la niña bajando la mirada

-¿dime hija?

-¿tu sabías que... tu sabías que Inu se va a Hokkaido?

-Sí hija-dijo Sonomi un tanto sorprendida- pero yo no era quien tenía que decirtelo, sino él mismo

-no quiero que se vaya-dijo rompiendo en llanto- el es mi amiguito

-hija-le dijo dulcemente Sonomi atrapándola en un abrazo maternal- ustedes son amigos desde hace mucho tiempo, y una amistad así ni la distancia es capaz de destruirla. Además tu sabes que está el teléfono, la internet que yo me encargaré de que aprendas a usarla y las cartas

-Pero mami ya no lo voy a ver todos los días y no vamos a poder jugar juntos

-hijita mía, no sabes como me apena todo esto, pero ¿no crees que es mejor que vayas y disfrutes este día junto a tu amiguito?

-sí-dijo secándose los ojitos con el dorso de la mano

Kagome jugó toda la tarde con Inuyasha, Sango y Miroku, en más de una ocasión trató de acercarse a su prima pero se dio cuenta de que cada vez que se acercaba a ella, esta la miraba con cara de asco.

La tarde se estaba esfumando y daba paso a una hermosa puesta de sol. Sango y Miroku ya se habían ido, y sólo quedaban Inuyasha y Kagome, los cuales se sentaron para ver como el sol desaparecía tras el mar

-Kagome…

-¿Qué pasa Inu?

-Toma-dijo el niño pasándole una pulsera que decía Inuyasha- quiero que la guardes, yo me quedaré con la tuya, y cuando nos volvamos a ver, las intercambiaremos ¿si? Las vamos a intercambiar aquí, frente a esta puesta de sol

-gracias Inuyasha-dijo la pequeña entregándole la pulsera que decía Kagome y abrazándolo fuertemente-No quiero que te alejes de mi lado Inu

-Kagome… Tonta-le dijo sonriendo tiernamente- aunque me aleje siempre te voy a … a… a querer

-yo igual Inuyasha-dijo la pequeña un tanto sorprendida ya que no era muy común en Inuyasha decir lo que sentía, generalmente era ella quien decía los te quiero

Inuyasha y Kagome volvieron al auto al escuchar que el abuelo los llamaba, subieron silenciosamente y sentaron juntos, Kagome se recostó en el hombro de Inuyasha y este apoyó su cabeza en la cabeza de Kagome, el viaje se hizo corto… no querían llegar a Tokyo, no querían tener que separarse.

Llegaron a la casa Higurashi donde un gran auto muy lindo esperaba, era el auto de los padres de Inuyasha. Los pequeños bajaron del auto de los Higurashi e Inuyasha abrazó a Kagome una última vez. La niña no podía dejar de llorar, vió como Inuyasha saludaba a sus padres y subía de mala gana al auto en el cual se encontraba su hermano, observó como el auto partió llevándose a su amigo lejos de ella. Kagome corrió siguiendo el auto hasta una esquina en la cual doblo, la pequeña no dejaba de derramar lágrimas y sentía que perdía fuerzas, hasta que sintió que la llevaban en brazos hasta la casa

5 años después en la casa Higurashi

Toda la familia Higurashi y los amigos de Kagome se encontraban reunidos cantando el cumpleaños felíz a la pequeña, ya que era su cumpleaños número 10.

Hacía tan sólo 2 años su madre había dado a luz a un nuevo hermanito para Kagome, su nombre era Sota y a Kagome le encantaba jugar con el pequeño. Los Higurashi se vieron interrumpidos de su celebración por el estruendoso ruido que provocaba el teléfono que estaba sonando. El padre de Kagome, quien había llegado de un largo viaje poco después de que Inuyasha se fuera, cogió el teléfono primero.

-Casa de la familia Higurashi ¿diga?

-eh… ¿se encontrará Kagome?-preguntó temerosa la voz de quien estaba al otro lado de la línea

-¿quién la llama?-preguntó gentilmente el padre de Kagome

-Inuyasha

-oh, está bien, espera un segundo-le dijo el papa de Kagome tapando el auricular- ¡Kagome, hija tienes teléfono!

-¿quién es papi?-dijo la Kagome que se había sacado la corona de princesa que llevaba y tomaba impaciente el teléfono

-ya verás hija-dijo el señor Higurashi sonriéndole y pasando al salón

-¿diga?-preguntó la niña

-¿Kagome?-le respondió Inuyasha del otro lado

-¡Inuyasha!-exclamó ella emocionada- ¡que alegría escucharte!¿qué tal va todo por allá?¿el colegio?¿tus papis?

El niño rió por lo bajo

-todo bien Kagome, bueno, yo te llamaba para desearte Feliz cumpleaños, ya estás más grande enana

-Gracias pero…-le dijo cambiando abruptamente el semblante-ya te dije que no me llames enana ogro

-¡feh! Pero si lo eres, estoy seguro de que si te viera no me llegarías ni al ombligo, además prefiero ser un fantástico ogro a una gruñona enana

-¡Que fastidioso eres Inu!¡además yo no soy la gruñona aquí!

-jajaja, bueno Kagome, te tengo que cortar, tal vez en unos momentos llegue algo por allá-le dijo Inuyasha riendo aún- estamos en contacto ¿si?

-está bien, cuídate, adiós

-tu igual Kagome, adiós

Kagome dejó el teléfono y corrió donde estaban sus amiguitos y su familiar. Comenzó a abrir los regalos, sus padres le habían regalado una hermosa muñeca de porcelana, recibió una carterita por parte de Sango y un juego llamado Monopolio que le había regalado Miroku, así siguió abriendo regalos, la mayoría eran juegos, sus tíos le regalaron ropa, recibió aros y brazaletes, ya no quedaba ningún regalo pero… el timbre sonó y la señora Higurashi se levantó de su asiento para ver quién era, luego de unos momentos apareció en la sala con una pequeña cajita en un envoltorio con colores muy vivos.

-Toma Kagome-dijo Sonomi entregándole el regalo a su hija- es un regalo queha llegado de muy lejos… de Hokkaido me parece-agregó sonriéndole ampliamente

Era costumbre que Inuyasha le enviara regalos para su cumpleaños, no pasaba cumpleaños alguno en que no recibiera una llamada y un regalo por parte de su mejor amigo. La niña tomó el paquete y lo abrió cuidadosamente, dentro del envoltorio venía una pequeña caja aterciopelada, con mucha curiosidad Kagome la abrió y descubrió dentro de ella un collar, el más lindo que había visto, era de plata, y en pequeños diamantes tenía grabada la letra K. La niña hizo una mueca de asombro, Inuyasha siempre le enviaba regalos lindos, generalmente cosas que no se encontraban en Tokyo, pero esta vez… jamás pensó recibir un regalo así de él. Todas las niñas miraban el collar y en sus ojos se podía ver lo deseosas que estaban de que llegaran sus cumpleaños y recibir algo así

-Creo que Inuyasha se ha preocupado mucho ¿verdad Kagome?-le dijo su madre como siempre sonriendo

-si…-dijo insegura Kagome- _Inuyasha… muchas gracias… algún día nos volveremos a ver ¿verdad amiguito?_

N.a.: se que algunas personas hubiesen querido leer cuando ellos se reencontraran, pero es que no quiero hacer el fic a la rápida, en todo caso me gusto bastante el segundo capítulo pero en el siguiente capítulo vendrán más cosas, se los prometo. Bueno muchas gracias por los reviews!

**Agradecimientos:**

**Anapalll: **que bueno que también te haya gustado este fic y bueno ojalá te haya gustado también el segundo capítulo

**Kagome-SakuraSaku: **bueno aquí estaba el segundo capítulo! ¿verdad que son tiernos? por eso lo hice así, muchas gracias por tu review

**Lady-underworldl: **Bueno en el siguiente capítulo van a ser adolescentes, es que como para dar a entender que ellos seguían en contacto tuve que poner cuando aún eran pequeños, ojalá te haya gustado el segundo capítulo


	3. Universidad, un término algo complicado

Capítulo 3

Universidad, un término algo complicado

Era una tarde fresca y una chica estaba sentada en el balcón de su nuevo cuarto, su día había sido excepcionalmente agotador, después de haber tenido el último examen de admisión a la universidad, llegó corriendo a su casa ya que ese día llegaba el camión de la mudanza.

Sus responsabilidades habían crecido tanto como ella, que ya tenía 17 años, no sabía como lo hacía para repartir su tiempo, entre el club de arco, el voley y el colegio. Apenas tenía tiempo para tener amigos, lo que significaba que había perdido casi todo el contacto con Inuyasha, Sango sin embargo, se mantenía fiel a ella, y siempre la acompañaba en todo. Kagome y Sango eran las chicas más codiciadas del colegio, y como ya estaban en el último año, deberían decidir que carrera seguirían.

La nueva casa Higurashi era mucho más grande que la antigua, su situación económica había mejorado notablemente ya que actualmente el señor Higurashi era un conocido empresario, por lo cual, sus padres, le daban la oportunidad a su hija mayor para ir a estudiar al extranjero, donde tal vez tendría más posibilidades, en eso se hallaba pensando la chica mientras miraba unos pequeños pajaritos que se bañaban en la pileta del jardín, se había pasado semanas pensando en la decisión que tomaría, y por fin se había decidido, estudiaría en Hokkaido, pero si se iba, no tenía mas remedio que cortar con su novio Hojo, después de todo, el amor a la distancia no funcionaba. Los pensamientos de la jovencita fueron interrumpidos por un grito de su madre

-¡Kagome, ¡Hojo te está esperando abajo!

-¿eh? ¡Ya voy mamá!-le respondió la chica

Kagome bajó apresuradamente las escaleras, hoy sería el día en que le contara a Hojo sobre su decisión, no sabía como se lo iba a tomar, sólo esperaba que las cosas terminaran bien, después de todo, en unas semana se mudaría a Hokkaido, así Inuyasha no podría reclamarle (como le habia dicho en la última carta) de que ya ni se preocupaba por el y que difícilmente se podrían ver.

Pisó el último peldaño y miró a la puerta de la casa, ahí estaba Hojo saludándola con una mano y con una gran sonrisa

-¡Kagome! Que bueno que… ¿qué sucede?-le preguntó viendo que su novia tenía un semblante diferente

-bueno Hojo, tenemos que hablar-dijo ella seriamente y tomándolo de la mano para que fueran a caminar

Cruzaron la calle y caminaron unas cuantas cuadras, allí había un lindo parque, se sentaron en una banca y comenzaron a platicar.

-Hojo, tu sabes que dentro de dos meses entraremos a la universidad ¿verdad?

-sí Kagome, pero si es por eso por lo que estás preocupada, creo que te fue muy bien por lo que me has contado

-no Hojo, no es por los puntajes, es que… ¿tú decidiste que estudiar?

-bueno, sí, creo que quiero estudiar algún tipo de ingeniería, así puedo estudiar aquí en Tokyo ¿y tú ya decidiste?

-sí, Hojo yo… voy a estudiar psicología-dijo la chica bajando la mirada

-¡oh! Pero eso está muy bien Kagome, creo que tienes aptitudes para serlo-le espetó Hojo emocionado

-si pero ese es precisamente el problema, mis padres me dan la oportunidad de irme a estudiar a cualquier otra parte y bueno yo… he decidido irme a estudiar a Hokkaido- finalizó con determinación

-vaya, eso está muy lejos Kagome-dijo un tanto decepcionado el chico- pero aún así podemos seguir escribiéndonos, podemos seguir siendo novios y nos veremos no sé, los fines de semana largos y en las vacaciones

-No Hojo, no confío en las relaciones a la distancia, creo que lo nuestro debería quedar así y seguir siendo amigos-le dijo Kagome quien de repente había encontrado muy interesante sus zapatillas

El silencio se extendió a su alrededor, ninguno sabía que más decir, ya no había vuelta atrás, pronto el cielo comenzó a oscurecerse, y fue en ese momento cuando Hojo se levantó de la banca y sin mirar a Kagome y apretando los puños se dio vuelta haciendo un ademán de marcharse

-está bien-dijo con una voz que sonaba afligida- bueno, nos estamos viendo

-Hojo…

-no Kagome, está bien, tienes que pensar en tu futuro y es probable que tengas muchas oportunidades en Hokkaido y lo comprendo, sólo espero que sigamos siendo amigos-dicho esto el chico se dio la vuelta y abrazó fuertemente a Kagome, le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla y murmuró- que pena que esto termine aquí, pero siempre voy a recordar los buenos momentos, espero que tu también lo hagas

Hojo se marchó dejando a una pensativa Kagome sentada en el banco, había querido mucho al chico, después de todo, su relación había durado un año, pero ya no había vuelta atrás, le había costado bastante tomar la decisión y la mantendría en pié.

La joven se levantó del banco y se encaminó hacia su hogar, en cuanto entró en el, Buyo saltó a sus brazos, Kagome lo cogió y se dirigió al comedor, donde se encontraba toda su familia reunida lista para la cena.

-Hermana te estábamos esperando-le dijo Sota su hermano menor

-Sí, siento la demora-dijo ella sentándose junto a su hermano

-¿pasa algo hija?-preguntó la señora Higurashi

-¿no estarás enferma verdad Kagome?-dijo el abuelo-porque yo te podría dar un excelen….

-No abuelo, no estoy enferma-lo interrumpió ella mientras se servía ensalada

-¿hay algo que nos quieras decir Kagome?-preguntó su padre

-bueno, a decir verdad… aprovecho que estamos todos para darles una noticia- dijo algo nerviosa- bueno, ustedes me dijeron que yo me podía ir a estudiar al extranjero, bueno pensé en esa posibilidad, pero no quise porque sería demasiado lejos de ustedes

-¡¿entonces te quedas en Tokyo hermana!-pregunto emocionado Sota

-No, he decido… irme a Hokkaido-dijo con determinación la chica

Luego de las palabras de Kagome un raro silenció adornó la sala, la cara de todos ponía en evidencia que ellos jamás habrían pensado que Kagome se iría de verdad de Tokyo. El silencio era bastante incómodo, sobre todo para Kagome, por lo que Sonomi fue la primera en hablar

-Bien hija, ¿y cuando te vas?

-Osea que… ¿me dejan ir a vivir a Hokkaido?-preguntó ilusionada

-Por supuesto Kagome-intervino su padre- ya puedes decidir lo que quieres hacer de tu vida hija, eres una chica muy madura y eso lo hemos tenido en cuenta

-¡muchas gracias de verdad!

-Pero, hermana…-dijo Sota que no podía ocultar su tristeza- te vamos a extrañar

-Lo sé Sota, pero prometo que los llamaré y les escribiré ¿si?

-Creo que ya en la próxima semana deberías mudarte Kagome, después de todo tienes que adaptarte-agregó el abuelo

-pero abuelo ¿no cree que sería demasiado apurado?-preguntó con desconfianza

-No hija-dijo su madre- le encuentro la razón a tu abuelo, tu no sabes como es Hokkaido, y si quieres adaptarte a la ciudad debes conocerla, y no por mapas, sino por ti misma

-está bien mamá, pero entonces ¿me voy la próxima semana?

-Sí Kagome, es lo mejor-concluyó su padre retirándose con los platos en la mano para llevarlos a la cocina

Todos subieron a sus habitaciones respectivas, el día había sido agotador y la familia Higurashi se merecía un descanso, después de todo, la noche ya había caído sobre la ciudad de Tokyo y traía con ella la luna y las hermosas estrellas que adornaban la oscuridad.

Kagome se sentó en su cama, necesitaba hablar con Sango, su amiga aún no sabía que ella dejaba la ciudad de Tokyo. Cogió el teléfono que estaba en el escritorio y marcó el número de su amiga

-¿diga?-respondió la voz de Sango al otro lado del teléfono

-Sango, soy yo, Kagome

-¡oh!¡Kagome, en este mismo instante estaba pensando en llamarte, te tengo una noticia

-¿cuál?¿estás saliendo con Miroku?-preguntó traviesa Kagome

-No precisamente, pero, me voy a vivir a Hokkaido y el igual se va, aunque no sabes como me costó decidirme Kagome, no quiero que te quedes sola en Tokyo, pero después pensé en Hojo

-Por lo de Hojo… bueno hoy terminé con el

-¡¿pero por qué!

-Sango cálmate, es porque al igual que tú, yo me voy a Hokkaido amiga

-¡¿QUÉ! ¡¿Kagome, de verdad!-preguntó emocionada su amiga

-sí Sango, así que nos podríamos ir juntas ¿Qué te parece?

-¡Claro! ¿cuándo te vas tu?

-Bueno, mi mamá dice que para adaptarme, me vaya la próxima semana

-sí, tiene razón, bueno ¿Qué te parece el martes?

-sí, claro

-Ok, entonces, ¿nos vemos el martes?

-¡Claro!-exclamó emocionada la chica

-bueno Kagome, ya me tengo que ir, mi mamá me llama, ¡Que estés bien amiga! ¡cuidate!

-Gracias Sango, tu igual, adiós-dijo ella dejando el teléfono donde estaba.

Kagome se desvistió y se puso el pijama, se acostó y cerró los ojos para entrar en un profundo sueño. Definitivamente su semana sería agotadora.

N.a.: ¡Me quedó más largo este capítulo! Bueno, eso creo jajaja, espero les haya gustado el tercer capítulo, yo creo que pronto subiré el cuarto porque como me gustó la historia me emociono escribiendo ' bueno, se cuiidaan y dejen reviews! Que así me dan más ganas de continuar!

Adiooos!

**Agradecimientos:**

**Anapalll:** Bueno, aquí no sale mucho de Inuyasha pero en el siguiente capítulo creo que saldrá algo que bueno que te haya gustado el segundo capítulo también

**Uncho.kaNu: **¿verdad que son tiernoos, bueno aunque aquí ya están más grandes ' espero que te haya gustado el tercer capítulo, y para ser yo te aseguro que no me demoré nada en subirlo xD

**o0kyoko0o: **Muchas gracias por el review! Uy me halaga que me digas que te gusta mi forma de escribir! es que a mi me encanta escribir historias y por eso hago fan fics para poder perfeccionar esa parte . Y en el siguiente capítulo ya saldrá algo más de Inuyasha


	4. Perfectos Desconocidos

Capítulo 4

Perfectos desconocidos

Eran aproximadamente las 11 de la mañana de un día martes, pero no era un día martes cualquiera, al menos no para Kagome, quien este día se iba a vivir a Hokkaido para comenzar sus estudios universitarios.

La chica abrió pesadamente los ojos, el despertador no sonaría dentro de media hora más, pero para que no se le hiciera tarde, decidió levantarse. Se dirigió al baño que estaba junto a su cuarto, se deshizo del pijama y se hundió en la espuma de la bañera, la semana había pasado muy rápido, y tan sólo en unas horas se juntaría con su amiga Sango para irse a Hokkaido. Le dolía tener que dejar a su familia, pero por otra parte, le ilusionaba la idea de ver a Inuyasha.

Luego de unos minutos más, Kagome decidió que ya era hora de salir de la bañera y vestirse, se puso unos jeans, zapatillas (porque sería un viaje largo) un blanco y un blaiser rosado.

Bajó rápidamente las escaleras, definitivamente la casa nueva era mucho más grande que la anterior, se dirigió a la cocina donde todos los Higurashi la esperaban para desayunar.

-¡Buenos días!-saludó animadamente mientras tomaba asiento

-¡Buenos días!-respondieron todos

-¿tienes todo listo?-preguntó Sonomi mientras le ponía el desayuno en frente

-Sí, las maletas están listas mamá

-Bien, el departamento al cual te vas tiene todo lo necesario según me han dicho, pero tu ya sabes que si necesitas comprar algo, usas la tarjeta de crédito

-Sí mamá, no te preocupes-dijo sonriendo

-Bueno, Kagome, me gustaría poder ir a dejarte pero tengo que ir a trabajar-dijo su papá levantándose de la silla- hay mucho que hacer, se encontraron unos cuantos problemillas en la empresa, pero estoy tranquilo porque tu eres una chica madura e inteligente y además no te vas sola-dijo su padre depositando un beso en la frente de ella- Cuídate mucho hija, te voy a extrañar

-Sí papá, tu igual cuídate-dijo abrazándolo

Las 1 de la tarde, parecía ser que ya era hora de partir, fue a su cuarto y bajo las maletas con la ayuda de su hermano. Todos subieron al auto y Sonomi los condujo al aeropuerto donde se encontraba Sango esperándola

-¡Kagome!-decía Sango agitando una de sus manos- vienes retrasada, ya nos tenemos que ir

-Sí, en un segundo

-Bueno hija, no te retrasamos más, cuídate y llama cuando llegues por favor ¿si?-la despidió su madre abrazándola

-Hermana te extrañaré, espero que llames-dijo su hermano menor

-y tu sabes Kagome que cualquier enfermedad me llamas y te mando algún remedio para curar males, de hecho me trajeron uno muy bueno de…

-sí abuelo, lo tendré en cuenta, adiós a todos los extrañaré-se despidió de su familia agitando la mano mientras se perdía en la puerta de embarque

El viaje en minutos no duró mucho, pero para Kagome fue una eternidad, en el avión, Sango le contó que Miroku se iría la semana entrante, ya que tenía que terminar unos asuntos de la universidad de Tokyo para poder trasladarse.

-¡Por fin llegamos! ¿verdad Kagome?-dijo Sango con una gran sonrisa al ver los grandes edificios que adornaban la ciudad- ¿Kagome? ¿amiga?

Kagome se encontraba ensimismada, miraba totalmente asombrado el paisaje, en Tokyo también había edificios grandes, pero Hokkaido tenía algo distinto, y le agradaba

-¿eh? Sí, claro, tenemos que ir a ver el departamento-dijo saliendo de sus pensamientos

-Bueno, creo que olvidamos un pequeño detalle, Hokkaido es bastante grande, espero que no tengamos muchos problemas en encontrar la dirección

-Yo pensé en eso Sango, y mi mamá me consiguió un mapa de bolsillo bastante bueno-le dijo a su amiga sacando un mapa de la cartera- y al parecer, el edificio esta un poco lejos

-ya me lo imaginaba

-pero si quieres podemos tomar un taxi-propuso Kagome

-mm.. no, aunque me canse, prefiero caminar, así aprovechamos de conocer la ciudad ¿no te parece?

-sí, tienes razón

Una hora después, podemos ver a dos chicas caminando con sus maletas (que eran bastante grandes) y con un helado en la otra mano. Una de ellas, la de pelo castaño oscuro, le pregunta a su amiga

-¿estás segura de dónde nos encontramos Kagome?

-¡sí, ya nos queda po… ¡Hey cuidado!-le gritó aun chico que pasaba en patineta rápidamente

-¡Lo siento!-dijo el chico pasando velozmente y haciendo una seña con la mano

-que descuidado, mira, hizo que se me cayera el helado

-Kagome, es natural, estamos en un parque

-sí, pero de todas maneras debería tener un poco más de cuidado con la gente que camina civilizadamente-dijo subiendo el tono de voz por si el chico la escuchaba

-ya, cálmate, será mejor que nos vayamos, ya va a oscurecer

-sí-dijo Kagome abatida-vamos

Cruzaron el parque, en el cual ya iba quedando poca gente, llegaron a una calle con algunas tiendas y se podía ver dos edificios muy lindos y grandes. Kagome observó fijamente el de la derecha, sonrió satisfecha y le dijo a Sango

-¡Ese es, ¡Por fin!-exclamo mientras apuraban el paso

Luego de unos minutos, se encontraban en la puerta de sus respectivos departamentos, el de Sango, estaba frente al de Kagome y por lo que sabían, Miroku se iría a vivir al edificio que estaba frente a ese. Las chicas se separaron ya que querían conocer su departamento.

Kagome abrió la puerta y quedó asombrada, el departamento era simplemente genial, era muy espacioso, al entrar, se podía observar una sala de estar, que estaba adornada por sillones de cuero blancos, una mesita de centro de cristal con un cenicero sobre ella, un gran televisor y un equipo de música de última generación.

A un lado de la sala de estar, había una escalera que dejaba a la vista una especie de segundo piso, en el cual se encontraba una cama de dos plazas, un escritorio en el que se encontraba una laptop , una lámpara, un armario en el cual cabría mucha ropa, ya que había compartimentos para cada cosa, un televisor algo más pequeño que el de la sala de estar y un librero muy lindo y grande.

Junto a lo que sería su habitación, había una puerta, que conducía a uno de los dos baños, el baño era muy grande, al centro de este había un jacuzzi redondo y bastante amplio, que se encontraba implantado en el piso de cerámica, a la derecha, había una bañera y frente a esta, se encontraban muchos muebles puestos unos junto a otros y sobre ellos grandes espejos puestos de la misma forma.

Se dirigió a la cocina que estaba conectada con el comedor, y se dio cuenta que necesitaría comprar cosas para comer si no quería morir de hambre, además necesitaría otras cosas para su uso personal, por lo que dejo su maleta en el segundo piso para luego salir y llamar a la puerta del departamento de Sango

-Sango, iré a comprar algunas cosas a la tienda que está al lado ¿me acompañas?

-Mmm, no, yo iré después, es que estoy guardando mi ropa en el armario

-Está bien, bueno entonces, no vemos

-sí, adiós Kagome, y ve con cuidado, ya es tarde-se despidió ella cerrando la puerta

Kagome entró a la pequeña tienda que había al lado del edificio y cogió las cosas que necesitaría, cuando estaba en caja para pagarlas, su atención se concentró en un chico bastante apuesto que estaba a su lado, llevaba una camisa roja desabrochada arriba, unos jeans y llevaba puesta una gorra. El chico la miró y Kagome se eprcató de que era el mismo chico del parque, aunque sintió como que si ya lo conociera de antes

-¡Hey! Tu eres la chica a la que atropellé hace unos momentos, disculpa, es que iba distraído

-sí, creo que deberías tener más cuidado cuando patinas-dijo Kagome pasándole el dinero a la cajera

-¡feh, ya te pedí una disculpa, si quieres la tomas, de todas maneras a mi no m afecta en nada

-¡Por lo menos podrías ser un poco más cortés no!

-¡ahh! ¡¿la princesa quiere que le lleve las bolsas?-dijo sarcásticamente el chico

-ya que lo dices, a modo de disculpa, aceptaría que me llevases las bolsas, es lo mínimo ¿no crees? Además-dijo bajando la voz- la gente nos está observando

-está bien, como quieras-dijo y tomó las bolsas

Subieron en el ascensor, y al salir de este en el tercer piso, el chico que atropelló a Kagome con su patineta, se manchó el puño de la camisa con aceite

-¡Esto es por tu culpa!-dijo dejando las bolsas frente a la puerta del departamento de Kagome y viéndose la camisa dejando al descubierto su antebrazo, Kagome abrió la boca para regañar y la dejó abierta, ya que no le salían palabras. En el antebrazo del chico, había un brazalete y claramente tenía grabado un nombre

-me… me dejas verlo?-le preguntó perpleja mientras señalaba el brazalete con inseguridad

-¿eh? Esto es privado, no te metas-le reclamó, pero ya era tarde, sin darse cuenta, su antebrazo se encontraba en manos de esa perfecta desconocida.

Kagome soltó el brazo del "desconocido" y ya que no le salían palabras y los ojos se le habían llenado de lágrimas, sólo se abalanzó contra él y lo abrazó

-Pero… que..-dijo el chico ya que Kagome lo había tomado por sorpresa

La chica no sabía que decir, no tenía palabras, simplemente, sentía que se le había olvidado como hablar, mostró su muñeca, y en ella había un brazalete idéntico al del chico en el cual decía Inuyasha

-Ka… Kagome…-dijo estupefacto pero felíz- ¡Kagome por fin!-exclamó correspondiendo el abrazo- ¡no sabes cuanto te extrañé!

-¡Yo también Inuyasha, tenemos mucho de que hablar

-sí, recuperaremos el tiempo perdido

Cualquiera que hubiese seguido a los jóvenes desde la tienda hasta el departamento, pensaría que eran unos locos. Quién diría, que un perfecto desconocido, era en realidad una de las personas a las cuales más quisiste… o quieres.

N.a.: tantan fin del capítulo, ya subiré el quinto, aunque aún me falta escribirlo pero tengo la idea! Muchas gracias por sus reviews!

**Agradecimientos:**

**_Kagome-SakuraSaku:_**

_**Neishon**_

_**o0kyoko0o**_

_**Minue**_

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y con respecto a la pregunta que por ahí me hicieron de que si va a aparecer Shippo, si, pero más adelante. Gracias por sus reviews!


	5. Nuestro primer dia juntos

Capítulo 5

Nuestro primer día juntos

Hacía tan sólo unos momentos, los mejores amigos de la infancia, se habían reencontrado por una casualidad y en este momento, se encontraban sentados en el sofá del departamento de Kagome charlando amenamente mientras se tomaban un café.

-vaya susto que me diste hace un rato Inuyasha, hasta se me cayó el helado- rió la chica

-bueno, el helado se puede reponer, mañana vamos a tomar helados al parque, yo invito-dijo el chico divertido- en todo caso… sabía que te encontraría igual de enana, pulga

-¡INUYASHA! ¡eres un ogro!-dijo lanzándole un cojín

-Mira, pero si es una ogra enana-rió protegiéndose del cojín que venía directo a su cara

-¡uy! ¡cómo me haces enojar!

-ok, ok, no más… por cierto… ¿qué haces en Hokkaido? Porque si me viniste a ver, no era necesario comprar un departamento tan grande ¿no crees?

-No seas egocéntrico Inuyasha, si vine a Hokkaido, es porque quiero estudiar en la universidad aquí-le dijo la chica enfadada

-¡Kagome! ¡¿de verdad te alcanzó el puntaje!-dijo el chico riendo, le encantaba verla molesta

-¡Como fastidias Inuyasha! Apropósito ¿qué estudias tu?-preguntó con curiosidad

-ah eso… estoy estudiando medicina

-la verdad Inu, no me gustaría tener a un doctor como tu-rió la chica, pero se dio cuenta de que su amigo no reía con ella, el estaba pensativo. Se sintió atrapada por unos fuertes brazos, era Inuyasha, la volvía a abrazar

-Kagome… no sabes cuanto te extrañe-susurró el chico mientras la abrazaba

-Inuyasha… yo…

Pero el lindo momento, se vió interrumpido por el celular de Inuyasha que sonaba, Inuyasha lo tomó en sus manos y contestó la llamada

-¿Kouga?

-sí-respondió el chico- Inuyasha, ¿Qué haces? Hoy es la fiesta de Ayame ¿recuerdas? Deberías haber estado aquí hace media hora

-¡Lo siento! ¡lo olvidé por completo, nos vemos allá, voy enseguida, adiós

Inuyasha dejó el celular en su pantalón y se levantó del sillón

-¿sucede algo Inu?-preguntó intrigada Kagome

-no, nada, es que hoy está de cumpleaños una amiga y va a hacer una fiesta, y yo tenía que llevar las luces, pero se me olvidó por completo, así que iré a buscarlas al departamento para ir luego

-ah… o sea que ¿te vas?-dijo con cara de pena

-sí-pero al ver la cara de su amiga, agregó-pero este… si quieres puedes venir conmigo enana

-¡Inuyasha! ¡deja de decirme así!

-¡Feh, está bien, bueno, ¿vienes o no?-le preguntó abriendo la puerta

-ok, pero por lo menos deja cambiarme de ropa

-¡así estás bien Kagome!

-pero Inuyasha…

-mira, saca tu ropa y la llevas a mi casa y para no perder tiempo, mientras busco las luces te cambias-dijo fastidiado

-Está bien-asintió ella y fue hacia su habitación para sacar la maleta

Minutos después, se encontraban cruzando la calle y entrando en el otro edificio, al parecer, Inuyasha y Kagome eran vecinos. Subieron hasta el noveno piso, donde el ascensor se abrió y ellos bajaron, caminaron por el pasillo y entraron por una de las puertas

-¡Vaya Inuyasha! Jamás pensé que eras tan buen decorador-dijo la chica mirando a su alrededor

-feh, no lo hice yo-dijo mientras tiraba las llaves en la mesita de centro- fue mi mamá, pero para variar viajó al igual que mi papá

-ya veo… bueno Inu, ¿puedo ir a cambiarme?

-está bien niñita fastidiosa, no te demores mucho ¿está bien?

-¡Inuyasha!-dijo molesta- oye pero… ¿me puedes decir donde está el baño?

-allá-dijo apuntando hacia una de las puertas

-¡Gracias!

Inuyasha se fue a su habitación a buscar las luces y Kagome al baño, siempre había tenido la costumbre de demorarse cuando se arreglaba, pero sabía que si tardaba, Inuyasha se molestaría y no quería verlo enojado, por lo que se apuró y en 10 minutos estaba lista, llevaba puesto un top rosado, una mini de mezclilla con calzas negras y zapatillas de lona rosadas

-¡Listo! ¿nos vamos?-le preguntó sonriendo

-por……fin-dijo sorprendido al ver a la chica-eh… vamos en mi auto

Los chicos bajaron hasta el estacionamiento, donde subieron al auto de Inuyasha, el cual pisó el acelerador, y se fueron a bastante velocidad a la casa de Ayame

-Llegamos-dijo Inuyasha sacándose el cinturón- Kagome…

-¿qué sucede Inuyasha?

-recuerda que tú vienes conmigo-le dijo seriamente bajándose del auto. Kagome lo imitó, pero no sabía a qué se refería Inuyasha. Tocaron el timbre y abrió una chica de más o menos la edad de Kagome

-¡Inuyasha! Por fin llegas, ¿trajiste las luces?

-sí Ayame, Felíz cumpleaños-dijo entregándole un regalo

-¡Muchas gracias Inuyasha!

-ehh, Ayame, ella es una amiga, Kagome

-¡Mucho gusto!-dijo Ayame sonriendo

-igualmente-respondió Kagome

-Bueno, pasen, Inuyasha, pásale las luces a Kouga, el se encargará de ponerlas

-Ayame-dijo Kagome- ¿me puedes decir donde está el baño?

-sí, claro, mira, caminas derecho y doblas a la izquierda, es la segunda puerta a tu derecha

-Gracias-sonrió Kagome- Inuyasha, vuelvo enseguida

-sí, te esperaré aquí Kagome

-No me digas Inu-dijo Ayame cuando Kagome se había perdido de vista- ¿una de tus nuevas conquistas?

-¡feh! No Ayame, Kagome es mi mejor amiga desde la infancia

-pero se ve que no estás interesado en ella sólo como amiga Inuyasha, lo veo en tus ojos, no me puedes mentir, te conozco

-Ayame, creo que la televisión te está afectando, ella es solamente mi amiga-dijo no muy seguro

-¡volví!-exclamó Kagome

-¡Hola!-decía una voz al mismo tiempo

-¡Kouga, toma-dijo Ayame pasándole las luces- ponlas tú por favor, no confío mucho en Inuyasha para hacer esto-rió Ayame

-está bien Ayame-dijo recibiendo las luces, pero se dio cuenta de la presencia de alguien más allí, Kagome- Inuyasha, ¿por qué no me presentas a tu amiga? Que mal educado eres

-feh, Kouga, ella es Kagome, Kagome, el es Kouga

-Mucho gusto preciosa-dijo Kouga tomando una de las manos de Kagome

-¡Suéltala tonto!-dijo Inuyasha poniéndose entre los dos- no te atrevas a tocarla ¿me oíste?

-vaya, parece que el cara de perro se enamoró

-grgrgr, a quién le dices cara de perro lobo sarnoso

-a ti, ¿a quién más podría ser?

-ya, ya, ya, Kouga, ve a poner las luces si no quieres que me enoje-le dijo Ayame arrastrando al chico

-Vaya, parece que se llevan muy bien Inuyasha-rió Kagome divertida

-¡Si tanto te gusta Kagome, pues vete con él! ¡a mi no me importa! ¡¿me oíste!-gritó Inuyasha sin pensar, pero la ira que tenía contra Kouga, no pasaba y la situación se le escapó de las manos.

Kagome quedó pasmada, nunca pensó que Inuyasha reaccionaría así, no lograba entender, su mente no procesaba con rapidez las palabras que habían salido de los labios de su amigo, solamente atinó a alejarse de él, pero cuando había dado dos pasos hacia la puerta, una mano le sujetó con fuerza el brazo y no la dejó ir

-dis… discúlpame- dijo Inuyasha nervioso, nunca había pedido una disculpa a nadie, sin embargo, ella lo hacía sentir extraño

-no sé que te sucede Inuyasha, pero si vas a seguir así, me quiero ir, y si tu no quieres llamo a un taxi

-Kagome, lo siento, de verdad, es que…- pero lo siguiente Kagome no lo pudo escuchar ya que la música había comenzado a sonar estruendosamente

-¡Kagome!-dijo el chico gritando-¡vamos afuera! ¡tenemos que conversar!

Inuyasha tomó de la mano a su amiga y la llevó afuera, donde estaba estacionado el auto, se apoyaron en un árbol que había cerca y el silencio se hizo presente, hasta que Kagome lo rompió.

-mira Inuyasha, no sé realmente que pasó allá adentro, apenas conozco a ese chico, y en ningún momento lo mencioné directamente, no tenías por qué tratarme así ¿no crees?

-Kagome, bueno verás, yo tampoco sé que me sucedió pero no pude evitar sentirme cel… o sea furioso al ver que ese cretino se acercaba a ti!-dijo Inuyasha rojo, ya que había estado a punto de soltar más de lo que debía-no fue mi intención gritarte Kagome, lo siento, tu sabes que eres muy importante para mí-dijo abrazándola

-Inuyasha… está bien-le dijo correspondiendo el abrazo- pero me quiero ir, estoy cansada recuerda que recién hoy llegué de Tokyo, pero llamaré a un taxi, no te preocupes

-No seas tonta, de todas maneras, no tengo motivos para quedarme-dijo sacando las llaves del auto de su bolsillo y sacándole la alarma para que pudiesen entrar

Inuyasha manejó en silencio, no podía dejar de pensar en esa sensación que sintió al ver a Kouga tan cerca de Kagome, pero un gritito lo sacó de su ensimismamiento

-¿qué sucede Kagome?

-¡ay! Inu, no traje las llaves de mi departamento, tendré que llamar a un cerrajero

-Kagome, son las 11 de la noche, sinceramente ¿crees que algún cerrajero se levante exclusivamente para abrir la puerta de tu departamento?

-Pero ¡¿dónde dormiré!-exclamó ella- Sango debe estar dormida a etsa hora y no quisiera molestarla

-Puedes dormir conmigo…

-¿eh?-dijo Kagome poniéndose roja

-¡O sea no conmigo! En mi departamento, en el cuarto de mis padres-dijo el chico corrigiéndose poniéndose del mismo color que su amiga

-está bien, pero mañana a primera hora llamamos a un cerrajero ¿si?

-ok-dijo estacionando el auto en el estacionamiento del edificio

Bajaron del auto y subieron al ascensor que los llevaría al piso de Inuyasha, el cual sacó las llaves y abrió la puerta dejando entrar a Kagome primero. Encendieron las luces y dejaron las cosas sobre el sillón

-¿quieres cenar?-dijo sacando pastas de la despensa

-está bien, ¿te ayudo?-preguntó ella

-no, no te preocupes, si quieres mira televisión, no me demoro nada en hacer la cena

Kagome se sentó y comenzó a cambiar los canales, hasta que un rato después estaba lista la cena y la mesa puesta, Kagome se sentó e Inuyasha llevó los platos, comieron en silencio y luego retiraron los platos de la mesa

-te quedó muy deliciosa la cena Inuyasha-sonrió Kagome- Muchas gracias

-no hay de… de… de qué-dijo sin poder reprimir un bostezo-estoy muy cansado y tu igual debes estarlo

-sí, ¿me puedo ir a acostar?

-claro-dijo Inuyasha-yo igual me iré a acostar

-Buenas noches Inuyasha-dijo Kagome dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla sin pensar

-bue… buenas noches-le respondió Inuyasha rojo y tocándose donde Kagome le había dado el beso

Kagome entró en la habitación, se asombró, ya que era muy grande, y la tendría sólo para ella. Se desvistió quedando solamente con el top, Inuyasha le había dejado un pijama, seguramente de su madre, sobre la cama, la chica se lo puso y se metió en la cama, nunca le habían gustado realmente las habitaciones muy espaciosas, y cuando vivía en Tokyo, la habitación de su hermano era más grande que la de ella. Cerró los ojos tratando de conciliar el sueño, pero la cama era tan grande, que no se calentaba nunca y se estaba congelando, si seguía así, seguramente pescaría un resfrío.

No muy consciente de lo que hacía, ya que el sueño la había tomado por completo, se levantó, tomó una bata y salió de la habitación en dirección al cuarto de Inuyasha, aún con la oscuridad, podía divisar la puerta de la habitación del chico, no daba más del frío y no quería resfriarse, abrió la puerta y entró sigilosamente, sin embargo Inuyasha no dormía

-¿sucede algo Kagome?-preguntó preocupado el chico mientras prendía la luz

-Tengo frío Inuyasha…-dijo con voz somnolienta- ¿me puedo quedar aquí?

-eh… claro, yo dormiré en la habitación de mis padres no hay problema-dijo sentándose en la cama

-No, quédate conmigo ¿si?

-pero Kagome…

-por favor-dijo con los ojos cerrados por el sueño

-Kagome… está bien-dijo el chico completamente rojo, pero no se podía resistir a la dulce voz de su amiga, por lo que volvió a acostarse y hacerle un espacio en la cama a la chica, la cual se quitó la bata y entro en la cama.

Inuyasha se dio vuelta, ya que estaba muy cerca de Kgaome y eso lo ponía nervioso sin motivo aparente. Sin embargo, la chica aún medio dormida lo abrazó y le dijo

-abrázame ¿si?

Inuyasha no podía más de tan rojo que estaba, se dio vuelta y se encontró con el rostro de Kagome muy cerca del suyo, miles de pensamientos llegaron en una fracción de segundo a su cabeza, sin embargo, se decidió por el más cuerdo, la abrazó fuertemente y apoyó su mentón en la cabeza de Kagome quien se había aferrado más al pecho de este, y entre sueños murmuró algo que sonó a

-Inuyasha… te quiero

El chico pestañeó sorprendido, sin embargo esbozó una sonrisa, una de las más sinceras que había hecho en su vida y bajito para no despertarla susurró

-Yo también Kagome-besó su frente y se quedó profundamente dormido

N.a.: ayy por fiin lo terminé! Es que ya lo tenía listo pero no me acuerdo en que carpeta lo había grabado pero bueno… disculpen la demora jeje

**Agradecimientos**

Minue: jajaja, bueno, hay que soñar de vez en cuando no crees¿? Jajajaja, y la verdad creo que tienes razón con eso de que no se encuentran departamentos así que no sean caros ' ojala te haya gustado este cap! Nos vemos!

Neishon: que bueno que te haya gustado! Este está más largo, esque lo hice así por la demora

Unchou.kaNu: oh! Disculpa! Es que a veces ando tan apurada que no miro bien! Eso me pasa por ser tan acelerada, lo de los brazaletes… me salió de la nada! Jajaja igual creí que sería bonito ponerlo así!

anapana111: Tu fic está buenisimo! Disculpa si no te dejo review, es que como ya dije soy muy atolondrada, entonces ni me acuerdo si te deje review ', espero que te haya gustado este capítulo igual!

Kagome-SakuraSaku: jeje, disculpa la tardanza! Que bueno que te haya gustado, espero que este cap. También sea de tu agrado, además me inspiré y me quedó un poco más largo

Yuris: vaya, que coincidencia, esta historia está hecha en base a cosas muy similares que me han pasado, sólo algunas! Jajajaja, ojalá te haya gustado este cap me demore mucho en subirlo!

kanke-chan: que bueno que te haya gustaado! Y bueno que también te haya gustado este capítulo, porque no sabes cuantos problemas tuve para poder escribirlo -- jeje


	6. Una Mágica Tarde

Capítulo 6

Una mágica tarde

Los primeros rayos del sol comenzaban a entrar por la ventana, y un par de ojos dorados comenzaban a abrirse mientras que los recuerdos de la noche venían a su cabeza, sin embargo, no lograba distinguir entre lo que soñó y lo que paso en realidad. Recordó la suave voz de Kagome susurrándole "te quiero" pero no diferenciaba si había sido en sus sueños. Miró a su lado y allí se encontraba ella, durmiendo apaciblemente, Inuyasha trató de apartarla un poco para poder levantarse, ya que quería hacer el desayuno antes de que ella se fuera.

Caminó hacia la cocina, preparó el desayuno y unos segundos después sintió que la puerta de su habitación se abría, dejando ver a una somnolienta Kagome sonriendo. Inuyasha se sonrojó y recordó todo lo de su supuesto "sueño"

-Buenos días Inuyasha-dijo ella bostezando

-Buenos días Kagome-replicó Inuyasha sentándose a la mesa e indicándole a su amiga una silla para que se sentara

-mmm, que bien se ve esto-dijo Kagome al sentir el olor de las tostadas

Comieron tranquilamente, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos. Kagome aún no recordaba como había llegado a la cama de Inuyasha, sólo se acordaba de un "sueño", en el cual la voz de Inuyasha le decía que la quería. Por su parte el chico no podía dejar de pensar en lo bien que había dormido aquella noche.

-Inuyasha, llamaré a Sango, porque si va a mi departamento se va a preocupar al ver que no le abro y luego trataré de comunicarme con algún cerrajero, ¿tienes el número de alguno?-dijo Kagome, pero se dio cuenta de que Inuyasha no parecía pisar la tierra- Inuyasha… Inu… INUYASHA REACCIONA!

-¿eh?-dijo saliendo de su ensimismamiento- disculpa, si, en seguida te doy uno

Inuyasha se levantó de su silla y buscó en la guía telefónica el número de algún cerrajero para Kagome, se lo alcanzó y la chica marcó el número y pidió al cerrajero de sus servicios para poder entrar a su departamento nuevamente.

-Kagome-dijo este cuando la chica colgó el teléfono- recuerda que te debo el helado, en la tarde te paso a buscar ¿si?

-Está bien, ¿pero podemos llevar a mi amiga Sango?

-Claro, no hay ningún problema

-Gracias Inuyasha, bueno, yo ya me voy. ¿nos vemos a eso de las cuatro?- preguntó Kagome sonriendo

-eh… sí… nos vemos

-Bien, gracias por todo Inu, adiós-dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla dejándolo un tanto atontado, para luego salir del edificio.

Cruzó la calle sumida en sus pensamientos, por lo que no se dio cuenta, de que un auto venía, y la fuerte bocina hizo que volviera a pisar tierra. Se detuvo sorprendida y bastante asustada, pero luego los nervios pasaron un poco al ver que por lo menos quien casi la atropella, era alguien conocido

-¡Kouga!-exclamó Kagome con los ojos muy abiertos, al ver al chico que conoció la noche anterior y que por cierto, era muy guapo

-Kagome, ¿te encuentras bien?-preguntó Kouga totalmente preocupado

-sí, disculpa, es que tenía la cabeza en otra parte

-Así veo-rió el- aprovecho de invitarte ¿te gustaría ir al centro comercial hoy en la tarde?

-oh, Kouga, lo siento, tengo planes con Inuyasha, pero otro día podría ser

-grgrgr no entiendo como puedes salir con ese cara de perro, pero en fin, cuídate, espero verte pronto- dijo subiendo al auto y poniéndolo en marcha al ver que Kagome se encontraba sana y salva en la acera, aunque un poco tiritona por los nervios de la situación en la que se había encontrado.

Kagome entró en el edificio y subió a su piso, golpeó en la puerta de su amiga Sango, la cual salió con bata y con el pelo bastante desordenado, lo cual indicaba, que recién venía despertando

-¡Sango, disculpa por haberte despertado-dijo disculpándose apresuradamente Kagome

-no te preocupes-dijo reprimiendo un bostezo- ya era hora de que me levantara, lo que a mi m extraña, es que tú estés despierta y vestida

-Es una larga historia, luego te la cuento-le dijo al ver que el cerrajero llegaba.

Luego de unos minutos, en realidad, bastantes, Kagome ya podía entrar a su casa, dejó su maleta en su habitación y abrió la cartera para buscar su celular, cual fue su sorpresa, al ver que las llaves estaban en ella (idea tomada de Minue, gracias, me pareció muy graciosa), decidió ordenar su ropa y sacó una por una las prendas de su maleta para luego ponerlas en el armario.

Le llevó bastante rato ordenar todo, pero cuando por fin había terminado, salió de su departamento y tocó la puerta para hablar con su amiga

-¿ahora me contarás qué sucedió?-le dijo riendo e invitándola a pasar

-claro Sango-dijo ruborizándose- bueno, es que, ¿recuerdas cuando ayer fui a comprar?

-por supuesto, no sabes cuanto tiempo me tomó ordenar la ropa

-Bueno, resultó ser, que me encontré con Inuyasha en la tienda

-¡¿qué!

-sí, y no es todo, él fue el chico que me atropelló cuando estábamos en el parque

-no puedo creerlo-dijo entre sorprendida y risueña

-bueno, resulta que me ayudó a traer las cosas a mi departamento, estuvimos conversando un rato y luego fuimos a una fiesta de una de sus amigas- explicó Kagome a su amiga que estaba muy intrigada- y bueno, verás, el se puso muy celoso de un chico al cual conocí, la verdad, le dio un ataque de celos, así que decidí irme y el me acompañó, pero cuando íbamos en el auto…

-¿te besó?-preguntó emocionada su amiga

-¡No, no encontré mis llaves y no quería molestarte porque ya era tarde y tu debías estar durmiendo-dijo aclarando apresuradamente- así que Inuyasha dejó que me quedara en su departamento, bueno, no recuerdo como, pero a la mañana siguiente, desperté en la cama de Inuyasha, aunque no recuerdo como llegue ahí…

-¡Vaya! Eso explica todo amiga

-Sí, ah, y nos invitó a tomar helados

-Kagome, no puedo, aún me falta comprar algunas cosas necesarias para el departamento, además, no me gustaría interrumpir nada

-¡Sango!-exclamó sonrojada- no vas a interrumpir nada, porque Inuyasha y yo, sólo somos buenos amigos, nada más, además, hacía muchos años que no lo veía

-¿pero es guapo?

-no hay caso, creo que te ha afectado mucho Miroku-dijo riendo y yendo hacia la puerta- bueno, me voy a almorzar, no doy más del hambre, nos vemos, cuídate

-tu igual Kagome, pásalo bien con Inuyasha

-¡Gracias!-dijo cerrando la puerta.

Nuevamente entró en su departamento, no estaba acostumbrada a vivir sola, ni mucho menos a comer sin la compañía de su familia, así que tomó el celular y marcó el número de Inuyasha, el cual el chico le había dado cuando estaban conversando en el living.

-¿Kagome?-contestó Inuyasha

-Sí Inu, oye, me preguntaba si ¿querrías venir a almorzar conmigo, yo cocino, es para agradecerte todo lo que hiciste por mí

-No suena mal, aunque tendré que llevar comida aparte, porque si tu cocinas…

-¡Inuyasha, cocino muy bien para tu información-dijo molesta

-era una broma, en unos minutos estoy allá ¿si?

-está bien, nos vemos-dijo cortando y dejando el celular sobre la mesa.

Se dirigió a la cocina y sacó pastas, las preparó y justo cuando estaban listas, Inuyasha ya había llegado

-¡Menos mal que llegas, te tardas mucho a pesar de que tu edificio está frente a este-dijo mientras lo hacía pasar

-sí, lo siento, es que tenía que arreglar unos asuntos en la casa y luego llamó mi madre

Los dos se sentaron y mientras comían conversaban animadamente, luego, entre los dos lavaron los platos y los guardaron

-Vaya, no cocinas tan mal como yo pensaba-dijo sonriendo Inuyasha

-¿a qué te refieres con ese tan mal eh?-le preguntó maliciosamente con un cojín en mano

-eh…-balbuceó al ver el cojín- a que… m… ¡cocinas excelente Kagome, podrías ser chef de algún hotel, te iría muy bien!

-¡Sí claro!-dijo dando comienzo a una pelea de cojines, la cual se vió interrumpida por el celular de Kagome

-¿diga?

-¡Kagome soy Hojo!- respondió el chico

-ah, hola Hojo-dijo Kagome con desánimo

-¿qué tal va todo por allá?

-sí, todo muy bien, me he adaptado rápidamente

-Que bien… Kagome, estaba pensando, y ¿por qué no reanudamos lo nuestro?

-No Hojo, tu sabes mis motivos, las cosas ya no son las mismas, tu conocerás a gente nueva al igual que yo, y no creo que esto soporte la distancia

-pero aunque sea déjame ir a visitarte

-No, de verdad Hojo, yo preferiría dejar las cosas así

-bueno… lo que digas, entonces, espero que te vaya bien en todo

-Gracias, a ti igual, adiós-dijo dejando el celular donde había estado hacía unos minutos.

-¿Quién era?-preguntó algo celoso Inuyasha

-mi ex novio

-¿qué quería?

-bueno, es que yo terminé con el antes de venir a Hokkaido y el quería que reanudáramos todo, pero yo no creo que sea lo mejor

-ah-dijo más tranquilo- ¿vamos por los helados?

-¡Claro!-dijo poniéndose de pié al igual que su amigo.

Kagome e Inuyasha, salieron del edificio y se encaminaron al parque, al llegar a este, se acercaron a una heladería donde pidieron un helado para cada uno

-¡Muchas gracias Inu, este está incluso más rico que el de ayer-dijo sonriendo la chica

-no hay de qué, ¿ya terminaste el tuyo?

-sí-asintió ella

-bueno, vamos, te quiero mostrar un lugar-dijo tomándola de la mano

Caminaron bastante rato, hasta que llegaron a un pequeño riachuelo que pasaba por allí, el paisaje era simplemente deslumbrante, el sol, se colaba por las ramas de los árboles, las cuales a su vez, daban una exquisita sombra a quienes lo necesitaban.

-Aquí me gusta venir cuando quiero estar solo-dijo el chico sentándose

-¡es muy bello Inuyasha!-exclamó Kagome sentándose junto a su amigo

-por eso quería compartirlo contigo Kagome, muy pocas personas conocen este lugar, y eso es lo que lo hace tan mágico-dijo abrazando a la chica

-gra… gracias por traerme hasta aquí-dijo apoyando su cabeza sobre el pecho del chico notablemente sonrojada.

-y dime, en una de tus primeras cartas me contaste que tendrías un hermanito, ¿cómo está él?

-¡Bien, pero lo extraño, y eso que sólo es mi segundo día aquí, pero se me hace raro no ver a mi familia, no es lo mismo…

-¿Hokkaido no te gusta?

-no, claro que no es eso, es hermoso, pero es sólo que se me hace un poco raro vivir sola, además nos cambiamos de casa y era muy linda por cierto-dijo sonriendo- aunque sólo viví ahí una semana

-¿y ya te habías encariñado con ella?

-¡No, bueno tal vez un poco, pero mi departamento igual es lindo

El silencio se apoderó del ambiente, sólo se escuchaba el canto de los pajaritos que estaban posados en las copas de los árboles viendo el sol ponerse, al igual que la pareja de chicos que estaban sentados frente al riachuelo abrazados.

-Creo que ya es hora de irnos Inu-dijo Kagome mirando al chico

-Sí, vamos-dijo parándose y tendiéndole la mano a su amiga para que se parara. Kagome tomó la mano de su amigo y volvieron al edificio de Kagome de la mano. En la puerta del edificio, se soltaron de la mano y se miraron.

-Bueno, yo vuelvo a mi departamento-le dijo Inuyasha

-Está bien Inu-sonrió ella

-oye… ¿almorzamos juntos mañana? Esta vez yo invito-dijo sonrojado

-¡Claro, me encantaría

-entonces, a las 1 en mi departamento

-está bien, nos vemos Inu

-Nos vemos-dijo abrazándola fuertemente. Kagome correspondió el abrazo y cuando se soltaron Inuyasha depositó un beso en la frente de la chica, dejándola demasiado nerviosa para hablar, por lo que el dijo adiós y cruzó la calle.

Kagome entró en el edificio y subió al ascensor, abrió la puerta de su departamento y se recostó en la cama, e inevitablemente se quedó profundamente dormida, ya que el cansancio la había vencido.

N.a.: bueno, admito que este capítulo es un poco corto, pero lo escribí apurada, ya que tengo la semana llena de exámenes y por eso me tardé tanto en actualizar y bueno, además, está por empezar Marmalade Boy y está en los últimos capítulos así que no me lo pierdo! xD! espero que con el 7mo no me demore --

**Agradecimientos a:**

**Unchou.kaNu:** jajaja, yo igual quero un Inu así! Ojalá existiera… por eso son geniales los fan fic porque uno puede soñar xD!

**Minue:** Muchas gracias por tu review! Me gustó tu idea así que la tomé prestada jeje, y con respecto a lo de cuando Kagome va al servicio dos veces… emm… tal vez sólo fue a mirarse en el espejo xD! Creo jajaja

**Ninja Misterioso:** ojalá que te haya gustado la continuación! Que bueno que te haya gustado!

**anapana111:** uy me demore en subir el capítulo pero bueno aquí está, espero que te guste jeje, porque tuve bastantes problemas para terminarlo. Leí el último cap. Que subiste de tu fic y está buenisimo, me voy a hacer un tiempo para dejarte review, es que como he estado muy ocupada, apenas tengo tiempo para escribir.

**Ladyhyoga:** Muchas gracias, que bueno que te guste mi historia!

**o0kyoko0o:** que bien que te haya gustado! Y con respecto a tus preguntas, Kouga aún no es novio de Ayame y Sango no vive en el mismo departamento que Kagome, disculpa por no especificarlo, es que aveces soy muy acelerada. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo.

**Neishon:** ojalá haya valido la pena la espera nuevamente xD! Porque ahora también me demoré xD!

**kanke-chan:** Qué bueno que te guste como escribo! Y sip, es bastante gracioso ver a Inuyasha celoso y más si es por la nada misma xD

Muchass gracias por sus reviews, de verdad! Espero que no me haya faltado nadie esta vez xD! Y si me faltó alguien, que me dé un tirón de orejas por ser tan despistada xD bueno, se cuiiidaan!

Bye!


	7. Primer día en la Universidad

Capítulo 7

Primer día en la Universidad

El tiempo pasó "volando", sólo quedaba 1 día para entrar a la Universidad, Miroku ya había llegado y se instaló en el mismo edificio que Inuyasha. Se había echo una costumbre que los 4 amigos almorzaran todos los días juntos y que luego salieran a algún lugar. Sin embargo, las cosas cambiarían un poco al entrar a la Universidad.

Kagome se encontraba tendida en su cama escuchando su discman, cuando siente que alguien se recuesta a su lado, se sobresaltó, pero al ver quien era, se sacó los audífonos y sonrió

-Inuyasha, no es necesario que utilices siempre la copia de la llave que te dí, podrías tocar el timbre ¿no crees?

-¿y me hubieses escuchado con tu discman, no te diste ni cuenta que yo estaba aquí hasta que subí-dijo riendo Inuyasha- oye¿vamos al centro comercial, me quiero comprar una camisa y necesito que tu me ayudes a escogerla

-está bien, deja ponerme zapatillas y voy

Kagome se paró y fue a buscar sus zapatillas, mientras que Inuyasha se tendía en la cama y tomaba el discman y comenzaba a escuchar el tema que la chica había puesto.

-Estoy lista-dijo Kagome al chico, pero este no le escuchaba ya que tenía puestos los audífonos-Inuyasha! Estoy lista!

-eh… si, vamos

Tomaron el auto del chico y manejaron por la ciudad hasta llegar al centro comercial, donde pasaron la tarde escogiendo camisas.

-¡Mira la hora que es!-exclamó Kagome

-vaya, se nos hizo tarde, regresemos, mañana nos tenemos que levantar temprano- dijo el chico mirando el reloj

-si… oye Inu,-dijo la chica mientras entraba en el auto- mañana¿nos podemos ir juntos?

-claro que si tonta, con Sango y Miroku también

-Está bien

-Kagome… ¿recuerdas la promesa?

-¡por supuesto que la recuerdo, tenemos que intercambiar los brazaletes en Hiroshima

-tenemos que cumplirla, algún día iremos a Hiroshima e intercambiaremos brazaletes, aunque las primeras semanas de Universidad no podemos, porque ni te imaginas como estarás de ocupada

-O sea que nos veremos poco por el tiempo

-sí, pero mi facultad está junto a la tuya, y según lo que se nuestros horarios coinciden algunos días… bueno, llegamos-dijo el chico estacionando el auto y bajando de él para despedirse de su amiga

-Nos vemos mañana-dijo la chica sonriendo

-sí, no te vayas a quedar dormida-dijo bromeando a la chica mientras la abrazaba

-¡Claro que no me quedaré dormida Inuyasha, adiós-dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla que hizo que el chico se sonrojara a más no poder

Kagome entró en su departamento y reviso la contestadota por si había algún mensaje, cual fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta de que había un mensaje de Kouga

_"Princesa, tenía ganas de hablar contigo pero veo que no estás, en todo caso mañana espero que nos encontremos en la Universidad, cuídate de ese perro sarnoso, un beso, adiós"_

La chica dejó su cartera en el sofá y subió a su habitación, se dio una larga ducha y luego se acostó, entrando en un profundo sueño.

9:00 A.M.

-¡Vamos floja¡levántate! son las nueve-dijo destapando a la chica

-¿mh? Inuyasha!- exclamó abriendo un ojo- buenos días, espera déjame preparar el desayuno

-¿desayuno¡¿qué acaso estás loca mujer¡tu primera clase comienza en media hora más!

-¿Qué¡espérame, en un segundo estoy lista, me visto y vamos

-Apresúrate, te esperaré a bajo, iré a comprar algo para que comas en el camino

-¡Gracias Inu!

La chica se vistió lo más rápido que pudo, se puso una falda blanca, un top rosado y zapatos del mismo color, tomó su cartera y bajó en el ascensor, salió del edificio apresuradamente murmurando un "buenos días" al conserje. Afuera estaba Inuyasha con una bolsa de papel que puso en la mano de la chica

-Feh, sabía que te quedarías dormida, iremos en mi auto para llegar rápido, sube-dijo abriendo la puerta del copiloto mientras Kagome subía abriendo la bolsa para comer algo.

-¡Inu¡sabes de sobra que no me gusta la mermelada de mora!

-Pues tendrás que conformarte-dijo mientras miraba el trafico tras el volante- no había casi nada

-está bien, gracias de todas maneras…-agradeció Kagome dando una mordida a su sándwich

-¡Maldito tráfico!-maldijo Inuyasha molesto- ¡Siempre lo mismo!

Estuvieron un buen rato antes de que la calle lograra despejarse un poco, Inuyasha manejaba lo más rápido que podía, ya que sólo quedaban 5 minutos para llegar. Para suerte de los chicos, solo quedaba una cuadra. Al llegar, Inuyasha estacionó su auto, tomó de la mano a Kagome quien todavía no terminaba de comer y la llevó corriendo hacia su facultad.

-¡Po…podrías… tener… un poco… más de sutileza!-protestó la chica tratando de respirar, ya que habían corrido para llegar

-Ya deja de reclamar y entra-dijo tranquilamente Inuyasha- te espero a la salida en el árbol que está ahí

Inuyasha apuntó un árbol que estaba junto a una banca

-está bien… pero… ¡Inu!

-¿Qué sucede?-dijo de malas pulgas

-Y ¿Sango y Miroku?

-Ellos se vinieron antes

-Ah, está bien, bueno, nos vemos-dijo despidiéndose mientras botaba los restos de su sándwich en un papelero que había cerca.

Kagome entró en el salón y se sentó junto a Sango quien le hacía señas con la mano.

-Parece que tenía un sueño profundo-comentó Sango-toqué el timbre de tu departamento unas diez veces y no me escuchabas, así que decidí llamar a Inuyasha ya que el tiene las llaves de tu departamento y me dijo que nos viniéramos con Miroku y que él se encargaba de traerte

-y no sabes que suave y tierno despertar tuve Sango

-Si se trata de Inuyasha… me lo imagino-dijo riendo

Las clases pasaron lentamente, a pesar de ser el primer día de las chicas en la Universidad, la materia era muy pesada. Al terminar Sango se excusó diciendo que se tenía que juntar con "ese pervertido" (o sea Miroku) ya que habían quedado de ir a almorzar juntos. Kagome se sentó en la banca a esperar a Inuyasha, seguramente había tardado en salir… Sintió una mano en su hombro y…

-¡Inuya…! Kouga¡Tanto tiempo!-dijo la chica sonriendo

-Es verdad preciosa¿cómo ha estado tu primer día?

-Sí, bastante bien, a decir verdad, nada fuera de lo común

-Princesa¿te gustaría ir a almorzar conmigo?

-Kouga, me encantaría pero…

-Quedó de encontrarse conmigo-intervino una tercera voz- así que apártate sarnoso

-Vaya, pero si es Inuyasha… bueno princesa, te dejo, pero espero que consideres la oferta para otro día-dijo Kouga mientras se iba

-Que manera de tratar a un amigo Inu-le reprochó Kagome

-Él no es ningún amigo Kgaome, que te quede claro-dijo visiblemente molesto

-Parece que andas de mal humor, creo que reconsideraré la oferta de Kouga…

-¡No, fue solo un arranque de cel… furia-corrigió al darse cuenta de que estaba hablando demás, aunque Kagome se dio cuenta de qué era lo que iba a decir primero y rió

-¿De qué te ríes enana?

-De ti ogro

-vaya, no sabía que las enanas gruñonas como tú tenías buen humor

-grgrgr ¡Inuyasha!

-jajaja, está bien-dijo riendo- vamos a almorzar

Se fueron en el auto de Inuyasha hasta el centro comercial, donde, después de algunas discusiones como: "prefiero la comida vegetariana" y "¡bueno yo prefiero la carne!", eligieron un lugar para ir a comer. Kagome pidió sólo una ensalada mientras que Inuyasha pedía un gran trozo de carne acompañado de papas duquesas. Estaban comiendo tranquilamente hasta que el móvil de Kagome sonó

-¿Diga?-respondió Kagome mientras se limpiaba con una servilleta que estaba sobre la mesa

-¿Qué haces aquí!-exclamó con cara de espanto la chica al escuchar la voz que salía del otro lado dejando a Inuyasha preocupado- está bien… dame diez minutos y estoy allá… sí, no te vayas a mover ¿entendido, nos vemos…

-¿Quién era?-preguntó un impaciente Inuyasha

-La persona que menos quería ver aquí… Kikyo…

-¿Tu prima¡Pero si la adorabas cuando eran pequeñas!

-Tú lo has dicho Inu, cuando éramos pequeñas… ahora como porque me está esperando en el parque… se quedará una semana en mi departamento…

-¿Qué, Pero Kagome, si quieres puedes dormir en mi departamento, hay piezas de sobra

-Lo haría Inuyasha, pero no quiero dejar la casa en manos de esa arpía

-Cómo tú digas, pero cualquier cosa, ya sabes mi número

-Gracias Inu-dijo la chica sonriendo mientras se paraba para darle un beso en la mejilla al chico, quien todavía no se acostumbraba a las reacciones de la chica y se ponía rojo cada vez que ella hacía eso

-Bueno, yo me voy, gracias por todo Inu

-¡No! Nada de eso, tu no vas sola, yo te acompaño

Inuyasha pagó al cuenta y salieron del local dirigiéndose a la plaza. Al llegar, Inuyasha se sorprendió de la belleza de la prima de Kagome, aunque tenían cierto parecido… Pero cuando eran pequeñas Kikyo no tenía tanto atractivo como ahora.

-Primita… pensé que no llegarías-dijo Kikyo con una mueca sarcástica

-Pues aquí estoy Kikyo

-¿Y no me presentarás a tu amigo?-preguntó mirando con cierto "interés" al chico

-Kikyo, Inuyasha, Inuyasha, Kikyo-dijo Kagome con aburrimiento

-Mi tía Sonomi te manda esto

Kagome abrió la carta que su prima le había pasado y leyó con atención mientras Kikyo le coqueteaba a Inuyasha

_Querida Kagome:_

_Hija, disculpa por no haber avisado antes que tu prima llegaba a Hokkaido, pero es que ella insistió en que quería que fuese una sorpresa, aunque sé que para ti, no será una sorpresa muy agradable… Kikyo se alojará en tu departamento por una semana mientras encuentra donde irse a vivir, te pido que la ayudes a adaptarse a la ciudad… si, sé que no es de tu agrado, pero por favor hazlo por mí ¿si?_

_Aprovecho para desearte suerte en tus estudios, ya que como sé, hoy empiezas y no llamaré durante un buen tiempo a menos que sea un motivo muy justificado, para no quitarte tiempo, aunque cualquier cosa que necesites, ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo._

_Papá te manda besos y abrazos, dice que te cuides, que te extraña y que se preocupa por ti, pero que confía en que tu eres una niña madura y sabrás afrontar cualquier situación difícil._

_Souta y el abuelo te mandan saludos, y preguntan que cuando nos vendrás a visitar._

_Hija, no sabes cuanta falta nos haces, pero todo sea por tu bienestar y tu futuro. Cuídate y se buena con tu prima Kikyo, tal vez logres que cambie._

_Te quiere_

_Sonomi_

-Está bien-dijo suspirando mientras doblaba la carta- vamos

-Inuyasha¿podrías llevar mi maleta, te lo agradecería-dijo Kikyo con tono seductor

-Feh, no se ve que pese-dijo el chico mientras caminaba junto a Kagome dejando a Kikyo atrás quien resoplaba de furia por tener que llevar ella la maleta.

Al llegar al departamento, Inuyasha insistía en quedarse para apoyar a Kagome, pero ella le dijo que se retirara diciéndole que al otro día se verían en la mañana para ir a clases.

-Y bien Kikyo¿Se puede saber qué demonios haces aquí?-dijo Kagome enfadada

-Vaya Kagome, si que tienes carácter… Bueno, estoy por lo mismo que tu, asuntos de estudio- respondió la chica dejando su maleta junto a la cama- veo que hay una sola cama, y como soy la visita yo dormiré en ella y tu en el sofá

-¿Disculpa?

-Lo que oíste Kagome, soy tu visita y me tienes que tratar bien primita, para empezar, necesito que me lleves a ver algunos departamentos, ya que no me puedo quedar en este… emm… ¿departamento? Muchos días-dijo mirando despectivamente

-Si tienes algún problema con mi departamento… la puerta es lo bastante ancha como para que puedas salir Kikyo, nadie te obligó a quedarte aquí, y con respecto a acompañarte… olvídalo, tengo muchas cosas que hacer, me harías un gran favor en ir sola y desaparecer de mi vista.

-Como quieras-dijo abriendo la puerta para salir

-Kikyo, espera, las reglas, si quieres cenar, saca lo que quieras de la despensa, yo cenaré con mis amigos en el departamento de Inuyasha, en realidad, es difícil que comamos juntas, porque siempre salgo, segundo, no tendrás una copia de la llave, ya que te quedarás sólo una semanas y por último, por ser el primer día dormirás en MI cama, pero a partir de mañana te vienes al sillón ¿queda todo claro?

-ja, sigue creyendo que la cama la ocuparás tú

Y salió del departamento cerrando bruscamente la puerta.

Kagome estaba bastante enfadada por tener que aguantar a su prima una semana entera, tomó su móvil y llamó a Inuyasha diciéndole que se iba ahora mismo a su departamento ya que necesitaba alguien un poco más agradable con quien hablar, el chico, quien estaba apunto de quedarse dormido, le respondió que fuera pero que no reclamara por el desorden de la casa, ya que aún no ordenaba las cosas.

La chica guardó el celular en la cartera y salió apresuradamente del departamento, pero primero tocó el timbre de su amiga.

-¿Kagome¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Sango al ver la cara de enfado de su amiga

-Kikyo…-dijo la chica con un dejo de desprecio

-¿Qué sucede con ella?

-Está aquí, de seguro ha venido para fastidiarme¡se quedará en mi departamento por una semana, eso es una tortura

-Pero y ¿Por qué no te vas a quedar al departamento de Inuyasha? Hay suficientes habitaciones creo

-Lo haría Sango, pero ¿crees que sería sensato dejar mi departamento en manos de esa…?

-No, a decir verdad yo tampoco lo haría, a decir verdad, ni siquiera la recibiría en mi casa

-Créeme que no lo hubiese hecho de no ser por una carta que me envió mi madre pidiéndome que la alojara por una semana… Pero una semana y nada más, luego se tendrá que largar, y lejos de mi vista, espero. Pero bueno… no vine para eso- acotó la chica- Vine para avisarte que iré ahora al departamento de Inuyasha, además creo que necesita un poco de ayuda con el orden según lo que me dijo

-Ese Inuyasha… nunca cambiará-rió Sango

-creo que no-dijo Kagome con cara de decepción- pero bueno… nos vemos después!

-Sí… y disfruta el momento en que estén a solas, no creas que soy tonta amiga- se despidió Sango guiñando un ojo pícaramente a su amiga a modo de complicidad.

-Pero yo…- pero no alcanzó a objetar ya que su amiga había cerrado la puerta.

Kagome bajó el ascensor, se despidió del conserje esta vez con un educado "Buenas Tardes" y salió del edificio caminando en dirección al pequeño supermercado del barrio. Entro en él y compró algunos huevos, espárragos y una botella de vino, ya que ella prepararía la cena. Para el postre, cogió yogurt natural, zumo de limón, leche condensada y un paquete de galletas, además claro de comprar algunas otras cosas que luego llevaría a su departamento. Pagó todo en la caja y salió de la tienda con 2 bolsas en cada mano, por lo que se las tuvo que ingeniar para poder abrir la puerta de el edificio donde vivía Inuyasha, el conserje ya la conocía, por lo que la dejó pasar sin problemas.

Entró en el departamento con la copia de la llave que Inuyasha mandó a hacer, y al entrar, comprendió por qué momentos antes, el chico le había dicho que no reclamara por las condiciones en que estaba la casa… definitivamente había mucho que hacer aparte de la cena.

Dejó las bolsas de las compras sobre un mueble de la cocina y entró en la habitación de Inu sigilosamente.

-_¡Que tierno¡Está dormido!-_pensó la chica con cariño- _será mejor que no haga ruido… no quiero despertarlo, o se pondrá de mal humor_

Kagome cerró la puerta con cuidado y comenzó por sacar los cuadernos y pesados volúmenes que se encontraban sobre la mesa del comedor. Seguramente, minutos antes, el chico había estado estudiando, Kagome tomó uno de los volúmenes y comenzó a leer, a decir verdad, no entendía mucho de que hablaba y le parecía extremadamente complicado, por lo que lo cerró y lo puso junto a los otros libros en el mueble correspondiente. Una vez desocupada la mesa del comedor, fue hacia el living, donde encontró ropa tirada hasta debajo de de los sillones, dobló cada una de las prendas y las dejó temporalmente en la habitación de los papás de Inuyasha. Pasó el plumero por algunos de los cuadros, se lavó las manos, se dispuso a hacer la cena, pero se dio cuenta de que era muy temprano aún, y que si la hacía ahora, se enfriaría para cuando llegaran sus amigos, por lo que decidió ir a despertar a Inuyasha sólo para fastidiarlo un poco y dejar el aburrimiento de lado.

Entró por segunda vez en el día a la habitación, se agachó junto a la cama del chico quedando a la altura de su cara y cuando se disponía a gritarle un "¡Despierta flojo!", sintió un susurro que provenía del chico.

-_Kagome…-_murmuró Inu entre sueños

-¿Si?-dijo la chica inconscientemente al sobresaltarse por según ella ser descubierta, pero luego descubrió que el chico estaba profundamente dormido y que al parecer estaba soñando con ella. Se sorprendió aún más, al sentir que era jalada hacia la cama de Inuyasha.

-No duermo tonta-dijo con voz somnolienta y aún medio dormido mientras aprisionaba a la chica entre sus brazos- desperté hace poco, me hice el dormido para ver tu reacción… sabría que vendrías a despertarme

-Inuyasha, ordené todo tu…

-Shh…- dijo todavía sin abrir los ojos indicando que guardara silencio- Kagome… me encanta tu aroma

La chica se sonrojó a más no poder, era difícil de explicar, pero últimamente, su mejor amigo provocaba sensaciones muy raras en ella, la ponían nerviosa las situaciones en las cuales se encontraban muy cerca, como la de ahora, y sentía que el cuerpo le temblaba involuntariamente sin poder pararlo, temblor que no pasó desapercibido para el chico quien sólo atinó a abrazarla aún más fuerte y a dibujar una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Kagome se dio vuelta y se acomodó en el pecho del chico, mientras este apoyaba su cabeza en la de ella.

-¿Inuyasha?

-Dime-dijo este acariciando el cabello de la chica

-Siempre seremos amigos ¿verdad?

-Siempre pequeña… siempre-murmuró entrando en un profundo sueño. Kagome se acomodó un poco y cerro los ojos… tal vez no estaba mal dormir un poco antes de que llegaran sus amigos, además… no le molestaba para nada estar así con Inuyasha, aunque no negaba que la pusiera aún más nerviosa.

Pasaron dos horas y Kagome se despertó sobresaltada, ya que de alguna forma recordó que tenía que preparar la cena, la chica se dispuso a levantarse silenciosamente, se sentó en el borde de la cama y cuando se iba a parar siente que Inuyasha le habla

-¿Por qué te levantas?

-Inu… recuerda que hoy cenaremos en tu casa y yo me encargaré de hacer la cena, así que si tienes sueño, duerme un poco más que yo me encargo de todo-dijo la chica cruzando la puerta de la habitación para dirigirse al baño, donde se lavo la cara y luego las manos para poder cocinar.

Cuando salió, encontró a un curioso Inuyasha revisando las bolsas

-_Se ve como un niño pequeño-_pensó Kagome riendo con ternura

-¿De qué te ríes?-preguntó Inuyasha al ver que su amiga reía

-No es nada Inuya…- pero no terminó la frase ya que el chico le tiro un vaso de agua en la cara, por lo que Kagome enrojeció de furia

-¡Me las vas a pagar Inuyasha!

Lo que se podía apreciar en ese minuto, era una enojada Kagome con un jarro de agua persiguiendo a un burlón Inuyasha por todo el departamento. Inuyasha se acorraló sólo en una de las paredes, por lo que al estar apoyado ahí, Kagome aprovechó el momento y vació todo el contenido de la jarra en la cabeza de su amigo y luego dejo la jarra en el piso. Inuyasha siguiendo el juego invirtió la posición, ahora quien estaba acorralada entre la pared y él, era Kagome.

-¡Te tengo enana!-dijo maliciosamente el chico, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo cerca que se encontraban sus caras y lo nervioso que se estaba poniendo. Los dos amigos estaban rojos a más no poder. Inuyasha soltó las manos de Kagome y se excusó con que tenía que ir al baño, mientras una agitada Kagome descansaba en la pared con una mano cerca de la zona del corazón… Definitivamente algo raro pasaba con ella.

Esperó unos segundos y se encaminó hacia la cocina, donde comenzó a preparar todo para la cena.

----------------------------------------------------------

-_Pero que me sucedió- _pensaba Inuyasha apoyado en el lavamanos y mirándose en el espejo-_ Nunca me había sentido tan nervioso por estar cerca de ella… pero… ¿Por qué?No puedo negar las ganas que me dieron de besarla… ¡no, no¿ Inuyasha que estás pensando! Grgrgr, creo que me estoy volviendo loco_

El chico se lavó la cara unas cuatro veces y luego salió… Seguramente Kagome necesitaba ayuda con la cena

----------------------------------------------------------

En otro lugar de la ciudad, una chica muy parecida a Kagome, buscaba un departamento que fuera de "su nivel"

-Naraku-dijo suavemente al sentir que era abrazada

-Mi querida Kikyo, veo que te viniste a Hokkaido por mí¿o me equivoco?- pregunto riendo maliciosamente

-No seas tonto Naraku, es una coincidencia, me vine a estudiar y de paso a fastidiar a mi molesta primita

-Kikyo, sabes perfectamente que si me lo pides, yo puedo hacer que esa niña deje de existir

-Déjame disfrutar un poco más Naraku… además… pretendo jugar con su amiguito Inuyasha… necesito un poco de tiempo y ese tonto estará a mis pies

-Ese tal Inuyasha, cuando salí de la Universidad, el había entrado recién… Lo ví un par de veces… pero bueno-dijo cambiando su tono de ira- ¿Dónde te estas alojando preciosa?

-En el departamento de Kagome, además, al parecer Inuyasha vive cerca… estaré una semana y luego me vengo a vivir a algún departamento que me guste, es por eso que estoy escogiendo uno…

----------------------------------------------------------

-¿Diga?-dijo la chica contestando su móvil

-¿Sango?-preguntó la voz del otro lado

-Sí soy yo

-Sango, hablas con Miroku, me preguntaba si nos podíamos juntar antes de ir al departamento de Inuyasha, es que tengo que ir a buscar un libro a la casa de un compañero y me gustaría que me acompañaras

-Está bien

-Bien, te espero fuera de tu edificio

-Ok, salgo en seguida

Sango dejó el celular sobre la mesa y se fue a cambiar de ropa, ya que no le hacía ninguna gracias salir con esa ropa que se había puesto para pintar que tenía "aspecto de bolsa". Se puso una mini de mezclilla, un top ajustado de color negro y zapatillas negras. Sacó sus llaves de la cartera y con ellas en la mano bajó hasta salir del edificio donde Miroku la estaba esperando.

-Al parecer la espera valió la pena-dijo Miroku poniendo su mano donde no debía

-¡Pervertido!-gritó Sango al tiempo que estampaba su mano en la cara del chico

-Sólo era un juego Sanguito, te prometo que nunca más ¿si?-dijo poniendo cara de niño bueno mientras se frotaba la zona del golpe- Como disculpas ¿aceptarías un helado?

-Mmm… Tal vez…-contestó la chica medio riendo

-¡Vamos Sango¡No seas tan mala con este pobre chico!

-Está bien-aceptó ella riéndose por la cara que Miroku había puesto.

----------------------------------------------------------

En casa de Inuyasha, Kagome cocinaba mientras el revisaba su e-mail.

-¡Kagome!

-Dime

-Mi madre regresa mañana pero dice que estará sólo 3 días y que quiere conocerte, para ver como has crecido

-¿Qué¡Qué nervios!

-Kagome, no es la reina Isabel

-Sí, pero de todas maneras Inu… ¡Ay se me quema!-exclamó Kagome sacando rápidamente el omelette- uf, a salvo

-¿Segura que no quieres que cocine yo?

-No Inuyasha, gracias por tu amabilidad.

Luego de unas horas, en las cuales Inuyasha veían TV, llegaron los chicos, y al parecer, discutían por una se esas manías que Miroku poseía. Se saludaron y se sentaron a la mesa, Kagome sirvió los platos y mientras comían tuvieron una charla muy amena.

-¡La cena ha estado deliciosa!-exclamó Miroku tomando una servilleta

-Sí Kagome, tienes buena mano-acotó su amiga

-Gracias-dijo Kagome sonriendo

-Feh, a mi no me pareció gran cosa- bufó un tercero (adivinen quien xD)

-Ah bueno Inuyasha, nadie dice que tengas buen gusto-se burló Miroku pero calló al ver que su amigo lo amenazaba con el puño.

Siguieron riendo y conversando hasta que dieron las diez. Miroku y Sango se pararon y se retiraron, Miroku se iba ya que quería ir a dejar a Sango a su departamento, porque como decía él, "a estas horas las calles son muy peligrosas". Inuyasha y Kagome quedaron solos, Kagome lavó los plato e Inuyasha los secó, luego se sentaron en el sillón a seguir viendo TV (qué adictos xD) y cuando comenzaban a quedarse dormidos, Kagome saltó

-¡Kikyo!-exclamó al chica

-¿Qué sucede con ella?-preguntó Inuyasha abriendo un ojo

-¡Ya debe estar en el departamento, me matará, es mejor que me vaya

-Yo te voy a dejar, vamos

Salieron del edificio y entraron en el otro, subieron hasta el piso de Kagome, y para su suerte, su prima aún no había llegado, por lo que invitó a pasar a Inuyasha hasta que llegara ella.

Inuyasha se sentó nuevamente y prendió el televisor, ya que estaban dando su programa favorito a esa hora

-Eres un adicto a la Tv ¿verdad Inu?-rió su amiga sentándose junto a el

-No, es sólo que este programa lo veo desde que tenía 16-respondió abrazándola

Y ahí estaban los nervios de nuevo, el corazón de Kagome latía a mil por hora y no podía controlarlo, sin embargo, se tranquilizó al sentir que los latidos de Inuyasha también aumentaban. Pero la linda escena fue interrumpida por el timbre que sonaba insistentemente

-Debe ser Kikyo, espérame-dijo Kagome parándose a abrir la puerta

-Andas más lenta que de costumbre-murmuró entrando altaneramente hasta ver al chico que estab sentado frente a la TV- Inuyasha, pero que sorpresa¿vienes a quedarte con nosotras, porque en mi cama hay espacio para uno mas

-No, Inuyasha ya se va¿verdad que si?-dijo Kagome sin poder evitar que los celos se apoderaran de ella

Inuyasha miró a las dos chicas sin entender nada, hasta que se paró

-Yo me voy, gracias por todo Kagome-dijo mientras esta vez, era él quien besaba a la chica en la frente- Adiós Kikyo

-¡Oye Inuyasha!-exclamó Kikyo antes de que este saliera por la puerta- ¿tu estudias medicina verdad?

-Sí

-Bueno es que yo estoy comenzando medicina porque me cambié de carrera, y me preguntaba si me podrías enseñar, creo que se me va a hacer difícil, estuve leyendo un poco y me costó entenderlo-dijo con cara de súplica

-No veo por qué no, cuando me necesites, me llamas y vengo

-No, preferiría ir a tu departamento, después de todo creo que debes tener muchos libros interesantes allá-sugirió transformando su voz a una seductora

-S… sí-respondió poniéndose nervioso y luego salió rápidamente

-Inuyasha es mío tonta-murmuró en el oído de Kagome

----------------------------------------------------------

Notas de la Autora: Uf de verdad mil disculpas a todos, me demoré demasiado en subir este capítulo, sucede que cuando estaba escribiéndolo, me formatearon el computador porque tenía un virus, y luego salí de vacaciones y es raro que me encuentre en casa, entonces me es difícil escribir… pero bueno, trataré de hacerme un tiempo, pero por la misma demora lo hice mas largo que todos los otros capítulos.

****

**_CamiTaisho:_** sí, la verdad es que quería que sucediera algo, pero prefiero dejar las cosas lentas, además aquí está e factor Kikyo xD y es más emocionante, además que quiero poner la evolución de los sentimientos de los (

****

**_Rosetteluna:_** Muchas gracias por los ánimos, ojalá que halla gustado este cap. También!

**Yuris: **Sí, yo igual quiero uno para mí! -- lástima que sólo existen en la imaginación xD y uy disculpa la demora en la continuación -- espero poder subir el capítulo 8 luego aunque aun no lo he escrito '… ah y por lo de los exámenes… a decir verdad no me fue muy bien -- pero bueno, pasé de curso con un promedio bastante bueno así que no me urjo xD

****

**_Neishon:_** Bueno, por lo menos este capítulo es más largo xD, uy a mi igual me pasa con otros fics, que me pongo adicta a leerlos ' ayy esoty ciendo por segunda vez Marmalade Boy! Y no me aburro xD!

**Minue:** Bueno la verdad es que si tienen BASTANTES actitudes de pareja, pero como tú dijiste, algo tenía que pasar y he ahí el factor Kikyo… la odio -- y si Kagome no fue acompañada al baño, fue porque no conocía a nadie xD disculpas a ti también por haberme demorado en actualizar. Ah y como dije antes en los exámenes no me fue de lo mejor… pero bueno, es lo que hay


	8. La Discusión

En el capítulo anterior…

-¡Oye Inuyasha!-exclamó Kikyo antes de que este saliera por la puerta- ¿tu estudias medicina verdad?

-Sí

-Bueno es que yo estoy comenzando medicina porque me cambié de carrera, y me preguntaba si me podrías enseñar, creo que se me va a hacer difícil, estuve leyendo un poco y me costó entenderlo-dijo con cara de súplica

-No veo por qué no, cuando me necesites, me llamas y vengo

-No, preferiría ir a tu departamento, después de todo creo que debes tener muchos libros interesantes allá-sugirió transformando su voz a una seductora

-S… sí-respondió poniéndose nervioso y luego salió rápidamente

-Inuyasha es mío tonta-murmuró en el oído de Kagome

Capítulo 8

La discusión

-Inuyasha no es un objeto Kikyo, no es de nadie-dijo una dolida Kagome subiendo a sacar su pijama.

-¿Celosa prima?

-Para nada- respondió secamente- ahora si me dejas dormir, no me enojo

-está bien, la verdad duele

Kagome se acomodó como pudo en el sillón con algunas frazadas, mientras que Kikyo se apoderaba de la cama.

Nuestra protagonista pasó una noche con bastante frío, y con problemas para dormir, ya que no estaba acostumbrada al sillón. A eso de las 8 de la mañana, no dio más y se levantó, subió la corta escalera y entró para darse un baño, al terminar, tomó sus infaltables zapatillas de lona, sus jeans y una polera de color blanca que había comprado hace unas semanas atrás. Salió de la casa sin despertar a Kikyo, o haría un escándalo que se escucharía en todos los pisos del edificio.

Luego de unos minutos, se encontraba en la puerta del departamento de su mejor amigo, tocó el timbre y luego de unos segundos, sale Inu bostezando y desperezándose, al ver al chico, un leve rubor se apoderó de sus mejillas y bajó la mirada, y es que el chico traía puestos sólo los boxers, por lo que dejaba a la vista sus bien desarrollados músculos.

-¿Qué¿Por… por… que te sonrojas?-preguntó sin evitar que un bostezo se le escapara.

-¡Inuyasha, mírate como estás y me dices que no me sonroje!-respondió la chica mirando sus zapatillas.

-¡Pero mujer¡¿Cómo quieres que no esté así, mira la hora que es, recién las 9, y hoy entramos a las once

-Lo… lo siento Inu, pero es que no podía dormir y…

-¡Feh, sólo pasa y espera a que me cambie

-Está bien, haré el desayuno por mientras-Dijo Kagome entrando en la cocina para comenzar a sacar todo lo necesario

Los dos amigos desayunaron tranquilamente ya que les quedaba bastante tiempo, luego lavaron los platos y se sentaron a conversar. Kagome le contó sobre la mala noche que había pasado por culpa de su prima.

-Oye Inuyasha…

-¿si?

-¿A qué hora regresa tu madre?-preguntó algo tímida

-creo que a eso de las 4 ¿Por qué¿Tan impaciente estás por conocerla?-río burlonamente, pero sólo recibió un cojín en toda la cara como respuesta por parte de la chica

-¡Ahh con que quieres guerra de…! Mi móvil-dijo interrumpiéndose al escuchar el sonido del celular para luego atenderlo

-¿Diga?-preguntó Inuyasha

-¿Inuyasha? Soy Kikyo

-Ah, Ki…Kikyo- dijo sonrojándose por de la noche anterior

-¿Estás disponible para mí hoy?-preguntó seductoramente haciendo que Inuyasha se pusiera nervioso

-¿eh?-dijo incrédulamente

-para estudiar bobo-respondió la chica riendo

-eh… si, pero hoy vendrá mi madre y…

-¡No hay problema! Mejor, así me adapto más rápido a tu familia, pero bueno Inuyasha, entonces, a las 2 estoy en tu casa y así almorzamos juntos ¿qué te parece?

-pero si yo voy a almorzar con…

-¡Gracias!-dijo la chica de mirada fría mientras cortaba la llamada.

-¿Era Kikyo verdad?-preguntó Kgaome mientras se acomodaba con un cojín

-Sí

-¿Qué quería?

-Eh… este… vendrá a estudiar y también a almorzar…

-¡Pero si nosotros almorzamos juntos!

-Eso le iba a decir pero me interrumpió… ¡pero podemos almorzar los tres!

-Ja¿Sigues creyendo en Papa Noel verdad, no gracias, me voy

-¡Pero Kagome!

-Nada de peros Inuyasha, si tanto te gusta, almuerza con ella hoy, o no¿sabes qué? No sólo hoy, almuercen todos los días, por mí no te preocupes, puedo almorzar con Kouga-dijo la chica levantando la voz que hacía notar que estaba dolida.

-¿Kouga, ah claro, se me olvidaba que él te tiene loca ¿verdad Kagome, y si me gusta Kikyo ¿qué, No debería interesarte¡Yo hago lo que quiero no lo que me digan! –dijo Inuyasha levantando aún más la voz

-¡Está Bien!-exclamó la chica visiblemente enojada saliendo del departamento y dando un portazo

-¡Está bien!-exclamó este gritando para que lo escuchara

----------------------------------------------------------

-_¡Uy, Ya no soporto más a Kikyo, me quitó a MI Inuyasha… ¿Pero que estoy diciendo!- _Kagome se paró en seco mientras pensaba- _¡Él es sólo mi amigo, tiene derecho a salir con quien se le dé la gana_

----------------------------------------------------------

_-¡Esa niña¡es una mal criada, de seguro se irá donde Kouga¡maldito imbécil, grgrgr me quitará a MI Kagome… ¿eh¡¿pero qué digo, feh, esa enana es sólo mi amiga, además… creo que siento algo por su prima… _

----------------------------------------------------------

Kagome caminaba por la calle tranquilamente, se encaminó hacia la universidad y al llegar se encontró de frente con Kouga quien estaba apoyado en un árbol con una flor en la mano la cual extendió al ver llegar a la chica

-Buenos días princesa-

-Buenos días Kouga- sonrió Kagome tomando la flor

-¿Estás muy apurada?

-No, de hecho creo que llegué bastante temprano

-ah, que bien, eso me dará tiempo para invitarte a un café… ¿me acompañas?-preguntó el joven

-claro, no veo porque no-dijo la chica riendo

Caminaron hacia la cafetería que se encontraba junto a la facultad de Kagome, pidieron dos tazas de café y galletas y se sentaron a conversar.

-Kagome, necesito que sepas una cosa-dijo el chico cambiando el semblante notablemente

-dime

-Bueno, se que no tengo oportunidad alguna de estar contigo, pero no descansaré hasta conquistarte Kagome, porque ese perro sarnoso no te merece, el sólo te hará daño, en cambio, yo te haré felíz princesa

-Kouga…-murmuró Kagome sonrojada y pasmada a la vez

-No, no me digas nada sobre esto, sólo quería que lo supieras… y dime ¿cómo está tu familia?

-eh… bien, espero poder ir a verlos este fin de semana, ya que el lunes es festivo

-deben extrañarte mucho Kagome

-Sí, eso creo-sonrió melancólicamente- yo los extraño

Pasaron un momento bastante agradable conversando de distintas cosas, sin embargo, las horas pasan generalmente desapercibidas, y la chica no se había dado ni cuenta cuando sólo tenía un minuto para entrar en su salón. Tomó su bolso, se despidió de Kouga y le agradeció por todo y salió disparada hacia su salón.

Para su suerte, el profesor aún no había llegado y tomó asiento junto a su amiga mientras trataba de normalizar el ritmo de su respiración.

-Vaya Kagome, hoy si que vienes acelerada amiga-rió

-Sí.. es… es que, me tomé un café con Kouga-dijo entrecortadamente con una mano en el pecho

-¿con Kouga?

-Sí, me dijo que…

-Buenos días clase-saludó el profesor al momento de entrar para luego voltearse hacia la pizarra y comenzar a escribir

-Luego te cuento-dijo Kagome guiñándole un ojo a su amiga a modo de complicidad

Cuando las clases terminaron, las chicas salieron juntas del salón, se sentaron en una de las bancas y Kagome comenzó a contarle a Sango todo, sin saber que alguien escuchaba tras un árbol…

-¡Te dijo que le gustas!-exclamó Sango casi gritando

-si pero shhh!- dijo tratando de callar a su amiga

-Lo siento es la emoción

Las chicas rieron fuertemente, mientras que Inuyasha que era quien estaba escuchando todo, apretaba los puños con fuerza y se iba de aquel lugar… lo consideraría unas cuantas veces más antes de pedirle disculpas a Kagome

_-Grgrgr… ¡yo me quedo sintiéndome mal y ella, como lo pensé se va donde ese bastardo que para peor le dice que la va a conquistar, bueno eso no me debe importar, por ahora tengo en mente a Kikyo…._

-¿En qué piensas guapo?-preguntó Kikyo sonriendo

-¡Kikyo!-exclamó volteándose- eh… no en nada, sólo algunas cosas que dijo el profesor que no logré captar bien

-ah… pensé que era por la tonta de mi prima

-¡Feh¡Esa mocosa no me importa!

-Que alivio escuchar eso… Inuyasha-sonrió maliciosamente y lo abrazó, abrazo que luego de unos segundos de aturdimiento por parte del chico, fue correspondido-¿Vamos a almorzar, yo cocino

-S… sí-asintió tartamudeando.

Fueron hacia el auto de Inuyasha y camino a su departamento hablaron de muchas cosas, ya que la intención de la perr… (disculpen) Kikyo era incrementar la confianza que existía entre ellos.

----------------------------------------------------------

Kagome salio de la Universidad a paso lento para ir a su departamento, necesitaba estar sola, y el almuerzo sería el momento perfecto. Cuando llegaba a la puerta del edificio, miró hacia la calle y vio en ella un auto color plata… era Inuyasha y se encontraba con Kikyo. La chica agachó la cabeza y entró en el edificio, saludó al conserje con un apenas audible "Buenas Tardes" y subió al ascensor que la llevaría a su piso.

Entró en el departamento y tiró la cartera al piso sin darle mayor importancia a que dentro de ella sonaba insistentemente su celular. Caminó hacia la cocina y llenó un vaso con agua… Aún había platos que lavar, y es que Kikyo no había hecho nada y había dejado todo lo de su desayuno sobre el mueble de cocina.

-¡Como la detesto!-gruñó Kagome al mismo tiempo que un celular sonaba, y por la música sabía que no era el suyo. Vio el móvil sobre la mesa y se percató de que era el de Kikyo… esa maldita se las iba a pagar… Cogió el aparato y contestó

-¿Kikyo?- preguntó la voz del otro lado

-eh… si¿Quién habla?- respondió temerosa

-¿y esa pregunta, pues Naraku, quien mas preciosa. Te noto la voz rara ¿qué sucede?

-emm… este… es… una alergia¡si, una alergia, es que la tonta de mi prima no limpió su departamento y está lleno de polvo, y me da alergia… ¡achu!- estornudó falsamente

-Bueno, nada más llamaba para preguntarte como va lo de Inuyasha, supongo que ya está cayendo a tus pies ¿no?

-¡Claro, a ese bobo lo tengo comiendo de mi mano

-Sólo espero que no te olvides de mi con ese jueguito

-Claro que no Naraku, no pretendo olvidarte mi amor

-¡Vaya que te ha hecho bien la alergia, no me decías mi amor desde hace unos cuantos meses

-Sí, es que… es bueno recordar los viejos tiempos no crees- dijo algo nerviosa por casi ser descubierta

-Te debo cortar, tengo otra llamada.

-Está bien

-Bueno querida Kikyo, nos veremos alguno de estos días

-Claro, nos vemos-dijo a modo de despedida presionando el botón rojo para terminar la comunicación.

Borró la llamada registrada para que Kikyo no se diera cuenta y se sentó en el sillón… Sabía que su prima era mala, y presentía que no se traía nada bueno en eso de la conquista de Inuyasha, tal vez era por eso que la conversación que tuvo con su "especie de novio" no le sorprendió mucho, sin embargo, tenía mucho que averiguar para poder abrirle los ojos a su amigo, ya que sabía que si le contaba todo, el no le creería, menos ahora, que estaban enojados.

O su prima sabía ocultar muy bien todo, o Inuyasha definitivamente está ciego… aunque dicen que sólo es ciego quien no quiere ver.

Con este pensamiento, volvió a ir hacia la cocina y se preparó algo rápido para comer, necesitaba averiguar más. Esa cucaracha de cuarta no se la ganaría.

----------------------------------------------------------

-¿Qué sucede Kikyo?-preguntó Inuyasha al ver que la chica revisaba frenéticamente su mochila

-nada, es que… mi móvil… creo que se me quedo en el departamento de Kagome-respondió cerrando rápidamente la mochila al ver que Inuyasha estaba mirando.

-Bueno si quieres yo la llamo y….- calló al recordar su enojo con la protagonista.

-No Inu, no te preocupes, no es importante

Inuyasha quedó un poco extrañado, ya que la única persona que le decía así y que no terminaba con un golpe en la cabeza era Kagome, sin embargo, ni ganas le dieron de reprochar a la chica de mirada fría que tenía frente a el.

Kikyo se paró de donde estaba sentada rogando para que Naraku no la llamara.

-Veo que esto está listo-dijo destapando una olla

-mhmh, huele delicioso-comentó Inuyasha olfateando el aire

-Digamos que… es una receta secreta- guiñó un ojo- tu siéntate y yo sirvo ¿está bien?

-pero como crees, yo te ayudo a…

-¡No! Inuyasha déjame servir yo ¿si?-dijo forzando la voz para que sonara lo más dulce posible

-Está bien Kikyo-se resignó sentándose en la mesa

Kikyo sirvió dos platos lleno dos vasos con vino tinto, sin embargo sólo uno contenía una sustancia que traería graves consecuencias…

----------------------------------------------------------

Ahora lo entendía todo, de un momento a otro, Inuyasha dejó de ser sólo su mejor amigo, ahora era necesario para su vida, su estado de ánimo dependía mucho de el, no lo podía negar, se había enamorado y de la persona equivocada.

Equivocada porque era su mejor amigo, porque nunca se fijaría en ella como algo más y por supuesto, equivocada porque se estaba fijando en alguien más.

Salió del departamento, necesitaba hablar con alguien y sabía que su amiga Sango estaría dispuesta a escucharla como siempre lo hacía desde que la conoció. Tocó el timbre y Sango abrió la puerta algo sorprendida al ver que alguien se abalanzaba sobre ella para abrazarla. Kagome lloró abrazada de su amiga, quien estaba atónita y no sabía muy bien que decir. Trató de calmarla y la hizo pasar.

Se sentaron con un café en la mano y Kagome comenzó a contarle todo a Sango, desde su discusión de la mañana con Inuyasha, hasta que se enteró de que Kikyo sólo juega con Inuyasha.

-Bueno Kagome, es verdad que tu prima es una perra callejera y entiendo que te enfade que esté jugando con tu amigo, pero no es motivo para llorar tan amargamente

-Es que… Sango, tu no entiendes-dijo entre suaves sollozos- luego de colgar, decidí que investigaría todo, para hacerle saber el error que está cometiendo, me puse a pensar bastante rato en muchas cosas relacionadas con él y… me di cuenta de que… Sango yo… sin darme cuenta me enamoré de él…

-Me lo esperaba amiga

-¿Qué?

-Se nota que había algo más entre los dos

-¿Tan visible es?

-¡Claro, eres mi amiga y te conozco, te ayudaré a desenmascarar a esa mentirosa

-Gracias Sango-sonrió Kagome abrazando a la chica

N.A.: si ya se que me quieren matar por demorarme tanto, pero es que entre viaje y viaje es poco lo que he podido escribir, este capítulo lo vengo escribiendo de hace como dos meses y alcanzo a escribir una o dos líneas por día -- y para colmo en una semana más entro a clases y este año va a estar dificilísimo así que me tardaré mucho en escribir los capítulos -- se los advierto --

**Reviews!**

**Cami** **Taisho: **que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, la verdad no estaba muy segura de si fuera del agrado de todos '

**Minue:** ¿y ahora la espera valió la pena? -- espero que sí jeje, bueno Kikyo no es anda más que un instrumento para hacer la historia mas interesante xD uf, creeme que a mi igual me gustaria que me pasara lo que escribo xD!

**LadyDarkUnderworld:** bueno, no hubo mucho Inu/Kag en este capítulo pero en los siguientes prometo más ;-)

**Miry:** Ola! Jeje, bueno si no encontraste el fic antes es porque me tardo en actualizar y siempre queda como en la página 4 o algo ' y yo igual odio a Kikyo! Pero es que no todo puede ser tan bueno verdad?. Disculpa por la demora en la actualizacion

**SerenaTsukinochiba:** No te preocupes, Kikyo se quedara por muy poco tiempo jeje, y si, le va a pasar algo malo aunque no he pensado bien que puede ser…

**o0Kyoko0o:** Ups! Jeje demora de nuevo ', es que como expliqué antes, es por los viajes (que han sido muchos)

**Neishon:** Dimelo a mi --, ya soy adicta a un buen par de fics jejeje, y es muy difícil actualizar frecuentemente porque no estoy casi nunca en mi casa

**Inume4ever:** Hola! Uy que bueno que te haya gustado mi fic! ). A mi me cae mal Kikyo aquí, en la serie y en todas partes xD, Sí, claro que podemos ser amigas ) Y en cuanto a Kikyo, pasará algo malo con ella pero aún no se qué xD

**Anapana111:** Lo siento, tenía que poner a Kikyo para que le diera más emoción. En este cap. No hubo mucho Inu/Kag pero por lo menos Kagome ya descubrió lo que sentía realmente, pero creo que en el siguiente si pondré algo por ahí )

**Xhela:** que bien que te haya encantado ) disculpa también por la demora

**InuAome:** creo que son muy pocos los fans de Kikyo ' yo la odio! Y perdona la demora del cap.

**Siara-Love:** Uy muchas gracias por eso de gran escritora! La verdad me encanta escribir historias, aparte de los fics. Mi msn es para que me agregues ¿vale? Bueno y ahí estaremos en contacto ;)

**Angelx310: **jaja, que bueno que te haya gustado y que lo hayas leido tan rápido xD uy de verdad mil millones de disculpas por la demora! La explicación está arriba. En todo caos xD gracias por tu amenaza de muerte xD porque en cuanto lo leí me puse a escribir lo que me faltaba y bueno, aquí está xD. No! No abandonare la historia, sería tiempo perdido solamente.


	9. La trampa de Kikyo

En el capítulo anterior

Se sentaron con un café en la mano y Kagome comenzó a contarle todo a Sango, desde su discusión de la mañana con Inuyasha, hasta que se enteró de que Kikyo sólo juega con Inuyasha.

-Bueno Kagome, es verdad que tu prima es una perra callejera y entiendo que te enfade que esté jugando con tu amigo, pero no es motivo para llorar tan amargamente

-Es que… Sango, tu no entiendes-dijo entre suaves sollozos- luego de colgar, decidí que investigaría todo, para hacerle saber el error que está cometiendo, me puse a pensar bastante rato en muchas cosas relacionadas con él y… me di cuenta de que… Sango yo… sin darme cuenta me enamoré de él…

-Me lo esperaba amiga

-¿Qué?

-Se nota que había algo más entre los dos

-¿Tan visible es?

-¡Claro, eres mi amiga y te conozco, te ayudaré a desenmascarar a esa mentirosa

-Gracias Sango-sonrió Kagome abrazando a la chica

Capítulo 9

El engaño de Kikyo

El chico despertaba lenta y perezosamente, miró el reloj… las 6… ¡las 6 de la tarde! Pero ¿y su madre? Ya debería haber llegado, aunque no recordaba mucho…

Se paró de la cama y al hacerlo se llevó un buen susto. Se encontraba sólo en boxers y el olor a perfume de mujer inundaba la habitación. Sobre la mesita de noche había una nota, se notaba hecha a la rápida ya que estaba bastante mal doblada. Tomó el pedazo de papel y leyó casi con recelo

_Muchas gracias por el bello momento que pasamos Inuyasha, créeme que jamás lo olvidaré, fuiste el primero. Me tuve que ir rápido porque quedé de juntarme con una amiga. Llamó tu madre y dijo que su avión había tenido problemas y que llega mañana sin falta en la noche. _

_Te quiere_

_Tu novia Kikyo._

El espanto se dibujó con agilidad en su rostro. Simplemente no podía ser… pero todo coincidía… no recordaba nada más después del almuerzo¿Y cómo era que apareció así sin nada más que los boxers puestos? Además eso de la nota de "el bello momento que pasaron" y de que fue el primero… y sobre todo ¿Novia¿Desde cuando Kikyo era su novia, seguramente… si eso era… se había tomado unas copas demás y pasó lo que pasó… Ahora no sabría como mirar a los ojos a Kikyo¡No se acordaba de nada, de seguro se lo tomaría muy mal…. Ahora sólo tenía que asumir que estaba d enovio con Kikyo y que… que… bueno ella también había sido su primera.

----------------------------------------------------------

-¿Ya llegaste ramera?-preguntó duramente Kagome dejando pasar a su prima

-¿Qué¿Te da pica que yo halla estado con Inuyasha toda la tarde? De hecho, vengo de su departamento… ¡Ups, para ser más precisa… de su cuarto

-¿Qué le hiciste bruja!-Gritó la chica con la ira dibujada en sus ojos

-Nada que el no quisiera primita… lo siento, Inuyasha y yo… somos novios, ahora con permiso, tengo algo que hacer…

-¿ah si¿te vas a ir a juntar con Naraku verdad?-prgeuntó con una risa sarcástica aunque el dolor la invadía por dentro

-¿Cómo sabes de…?

-Bueno primita, no lo sé, es que se quedó tu celular y comenzó a sonar y yo de pura curiosidad vi quien llamaba, y ese nombre me causó curiosidad así que atendí la llamada y…- no alcanzó terminar pues se encontraba siendo acorralada contra la pared por su prima

-Mira maldita mosca muerta, si Inuyasha se llega a enterar de algo… date por muerta-dicho esto la soltó y se dirigió a la puerta

-pues entonces veremos quien gana perra, y ni te atrevas a entrar en este departamento de nuevo- Kagome azotó la puerta en las narices de Kikyo.

Toda la rabia que le había causado la noticia se había desbordado rápidamente y había sido descargada sobre la causante de todos sus problemas. Se paró junto a la ventana y miró al exterior, desde ahí podía ver a Kikyo caminando en dirección al parque. Que coraje le daba no poder hacer nada más que tener paciencia y buscar cosas que ayudaran a desenmascarar a su prima.

Pero bueno, ya tendría tiempo para hacerle saber al necio de Inuyasha el tipo de mujer con quien se había metido. Era viernes y el sol ya había desaparecido por completo. Al otro día no tenía clases, y no le haría mal desahogarse en un pub (local para irse de farra xD carrete, como le llamen). Llamó a su amiga Sango y le propuso la idea de salir, como estaba con Miroku y este escuchó todo, iba a ir con ellas.

Dentro de una hora estaban los tres listos para salir. Caminaron solo una cuadra y media y llegaron a su objetivo, un local de tamaño considerable con letras sobre la puerta que decían "Licity". Entraron y los recibió una nube de humo de cigarrillo mezclada con el olor a alcohol que algunos de los jóvenes que allí se encontraban despedían.

Se sentaron en una de las mesas y al poco rato, Miroku se excusó y sacó a bailar a Sango dejando sola a Kagome con un jugo en la mano. Un chico bastante apuesto al verla sola le pidió bailar, a lo que ella aceptó no sin antes mirarlo de pies a cabeza.

Fue una noche bastante agradable, pero entre todo el ruido de la música y de la gente gritando, sólo pudo averiguar que el muchacho se llamaba Sanjiro, que era un año mayor que ella y que estudiaba leyes en una de las universidades de los alrededores, aunque no escuchó el nombre de la Universidad.

Ya eran las 5 de la mañana cuando Miroku Sango se acercaron a la chica para decirle que era momento de irse y que además pronto cerrarían el local. Kagome se despidió de Sanjiro y salió con sus amigos camino a su edificio, aunque ya ni se podía los pies.

Lo que ella no sabía era que alguien la estaba esperando en su departamento.

-¿Por qué llegas a estas horas¿Dónde estabas?-preguntó Inuyasha

-No sabía que tenía que darte explicaciones de todo lo que hago y lo que no Inuyasha

-Lo siento, es sólo que llevo bastante rato esperándote y me tenías preocupado…

-Al grano Inuyasha-dijo fastidiada Kagome, estaba cansada y tenía sueño- ¿a que has venido?

-Kagome, vine porque necesitaba pedirte disculpas por lo de la mañana… sé que no debí haber almorzado con Kikyo ni nada pero ahora…

-sí lo se, son novios ¿verdad?-dijo algo dolida

-si pero no sé como pasó…

-Mira Inuyasha, no me tienes por qué dar explicaciones, estoy cansada y necesito dormir, si quieres puedes quedarte y hablaremos de esto en la mañana ¿si?

-Está bien

-Bueno, ahí hay unas frazadas y un cojín el sofá es bastante cómodo… hasta mañana-se despidió con intención de ir a acostarse, pero Inuyasha la detuvo ya que no acostumbraba a despedirse de la chica sin que ella no le diera un beso de despedida

-Buenas noches Kagome-dijo besando la sonrosada mejilla de la chica.

-Bue..Buenas noches Inuyasha- musitó tratando de sonar lo más fría posible

----------------------------------------------------------

Despertaron juntos a eso de las 1 de la tarde. Kagome bajó en pijama a la cocina para preparar el almuerzo sin darse cuenta que era observada por un par de ojos dorados que hacía unos segundos se hacía el dormido.

No sabía como contarle a Kagome lo que había pasado sin recordar nada… ¿y si tan sólo fuese su imaginación? Pero no, estaba el maldito hecho de despertarse sólo con boxers y esa jodida carta. Definitivamente necesitaba de su ayuda…

-Sé que estás despierto Inuyasha

-¿Aún sigues molesta?-preguntó con preocupación sentándose

-mm…

-¡Kagome por favor, discúlpame, juro que no se vuelve a repetir

-está bien Inu… y dime-dijo acomodándose junto a el- ¿a qué viniste ayer?

-Bueno necesitaba pedirte disculpas, no estoy acostumbrado a que estemos enojados y necesitaba hablar con alguien sobre…

-Kikyo- terminó Kagome

-Sí, es sobre ella. Sucede que ayer almorzamos en mi departamento pero luego de haber comido no recuerdo nada…

-¿Y bebiste?

-Sí, pero sólo un vaso de vino

-¿y hace cuanto no bebías?

-Bueno, a decir verdad desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Creo que fue por eso

-Sí, también lo pensé, y bueno sucede que desperté en mi cama… tapado… sin nada más que… mis boxers-dijo sonrojado- y eso no es todo, estaba esto sobre la mesita de noche- temrinó pasándole a la chica el papel que Kikyo le había dejado.

Kagome leyó detenidamente el papel… Definitivamente su prima era una arpía. Comenzaban a encajar las piezas del rompecabezas…

-Dime Inuyasha¿Tú te serviste el vino?

-No… me lo sirvió Kikyo

_-¡Bingo, maldita arpía me las vas a pagar- _pensó para sus adentros Kagome- Bueno Inuyasha ¿que más podemos hacer, ya está hecho

-Sí, lo sé, pero ¿cómo la miraré a la cara ahora?

-Como siempre Inu… aunque… dile que es poco lo que puedes recordar porque el vino te hizo perder el control de ti mismo

-Tienes razón, muchas gracias Kagome, me voy para no incomodarte…

-¡No, no te preocupes, almorcemos juntos-sonrió ella

-Está bien

Que vil había sido Kikyo al hacerle eso a Inuyasha, pero descubriría que era lo que quería, por qué le hacía esto a su amigo y la desenmascararía paraque todos supieran la calaña de mujer con quien estaban tratando. Pero aún faltaba saber si Inuyasha la quería…

-Inuyasha…

-¿si?-preguntó acomodando los cojines

-¿La quieres?

-¿eh?

-A Kikyo

Se produjo un silencio en el cual sólo se podía escuchar el ruido de la calle hasta que Inuyasha se decidió a hablar.

-Aún no lo tengo claro Kagome… creo que necesito de más tiempo para llegar a quererla… todo hubiese sido más fácil si ayer no hubiese pasado nada….

-Pero pasó…

-sí, y ahora tengo que asumir que soy su novio

-pero si no la quieres puedes pedirle un tiempo ¿no, si realmente te quiere te va a entender

-¿Tu crees?

-Sí, de hecho si quieres puedo hablar con ella, pero no para decirle que necesitas un tiempo sino como para "prepararla"

-¿de veras puedes hacer eso?

-Sí, tengo su número… Bueno Inuyasha el almuerzo está listo

Se sentaron y comieron en silencio cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos. Kagome sentía que por fin las cosas se arreglaban para ella. Inuyasha aún no caía del todo en las redes de Kikyo lo cual era un buen punto a favor ya que si lograba desenmascararla no sería tan doloroso para su amigo, sin embargo sabía que el tiempo le jugaba en contra… para encontrar algo convincente necesitaba unos cuantos meses de los cuales no disponía, ya que Kikyo lo quería lo conseguía en un abrir y cerrar de ojos e Inuyasha no sería la excepción.

Inuyasha por su parte no sabía muy bien que hacer, por un lado estaba el seguir el consejo de su amiga pero… ¿y si este no daba resultado, después de todo… lo que pasó con Kikyo fue algo, definitivamente tenía que asumir las consecuencias de sus actos, aunque le doliera…. Porque sí, le dolía, después de todo era la prima de su mejor amiga y… un momento… esas eran sólo excusas… ¿por qué le dolía estar con Kikyo¿No se suponía que le atraía? Si hubiese sido otra situación de seguro no se habría hecho tanto problema… ¿pero a qué situación se refería su mente… o… su corazón?. Lo sabía… no tenía nada relacionado con que Kikyo fuera prima de Kagome… lo que lo tenía así era que sus sentimientos por Kagome de un momento a otro habían cambiado… había dejado de ser sólo su amiga… ahora era algo más.

Los años le habían sentado bastante bien si la comparaba con la última vez que la vio. Aunque cuando era pequeña era bastante agraciada, ahora que ya había crecido su belleza se había acentuado aún más y eso no lo podía dejar de notar.

-¿En qué piensas?-preguntó Kagome sacándolo de su ensimismamiento

-Eh… no… en nada, e sólo que estaba ideando cómo decirle a Kikyo que necesito tiempo…

-Vaya lío en el que te metiste amiguito-comentó la chica retirando los platos de la mesa

-¿Y tú¿Dónde estabas ayer?-cuestionó

-Fuimos al pub que está cerca de aquí con Sango y Miroku

-¿ah si¿Y conociste a alguien?

-eh… si… un chico, se llama Sanjiro, pero cómo la música estaba muy fuerte no le escuché bien donde estudiaba ni su apellido

-Bendita música-murmuró en tono apenas audible

-¿dijiste algo?

-¿eh, no… no… nada

-Con que tu madre llega hoy día-dijo recordando la nota de Kikyo

-sí, en la noche, espero que me llame para saber a que hora debo ir a buscarla al aeropuerto… a propósito¿me acompañarías a recogerla?

-Está bien-sonrió

-Oye Kagome, estaba pensando en que podríamos ir al cine con los chicos hoy en la tarde ¿Qué te parece?

-Claro, yo le aviso a Sango

-Está bien, yo le digo a Miroku

-¿A qué hora?

-¿A las 8 está bien?

-Sí, así tengo tiempo para ordenar todo este caos

-Si quieres te ayudo

-No Inuyasha, no te preocupes, vete a descansar ¿si? Esot lo tengo listo en un minuto jeje- dijo excusándose ya que sus verdaderas intenciones eran hablar con Kikyo y seguirla.

-Bueno… entonces, nos vemos a las 8

-Está bien, adiós

-adiós-dijo el chico besando su mejilla

En cuanto Inuyasha salió Kagome tomó su celular que estaba junto a la mesa de centro y llamó a su prima

-¡Que sorpresa que me estés llamando primita!-respondió Kikyo con voz sarcástica. Tras ella se escuchaba claramente una persona haciéndole propaganda a una tienda comercial.

-No creas que me agrada tener que hacerlo Kikyo

-Bueno, entonces debes tener un motivo, porque no creo que llames para preguntarme como estoy

-Kikyo, comienzo a sospechar que le hiciste a Inuyasha, dime ¿Qué le pusiste en el vino?

-no sabía que las baratas de cuarta clase fueran tan astutas, deberías estar en la policía de investigaciones… ¿te doy un consejo, saca tu maldita nariz de este asunto

-¿sabes qué, será feo cuando te descubran Kikyo… seguiré hasta el final de esto, no dejaré que lo dañes ¿me oíste?

-¡Uy que miedo la leoncita salió de su jaula!

-Madura Kikyo, tarde o temprano sabré que pretendes.

Al cortar la llamada marcó rápidamente el número de su amiga Sango y le contó de los planes de Inuyasha de ir al cine y de la sospecha que tenía sobre Kikyo, a lo que su amiga reaccionó diciéndole que pensaba exactamente igual que ella.

Minutos más tarde, Kagome comenzaba a ordenar su departamento, que luego de la llegada de Kikyo se había transformado en un chiquero.

----------------------------------------------------------

-¿Tu prima?

-para mi desgracia Naraku

-¿Qué quería?-preguntó

-llamaba para decirme que se había dado cuenta de mi plan… aunque no sabe la otra parte

-¿y cuál es la otra parte querida?-

-Haré creer a Inuyasha que el es el padre del hijo que estoy esperando de ti Naraku- dijo mirando maliciosamente Kikyo

-Me fascina tu manera de pensar amor, será más fácil sacarle dinero a Inuyasha con un hijo de por medio-río Naraku besando a la muchacha

----------------------------------------------------------

Ya eran las siete de la tarde y Kagome no aguantaba quedarse con sus sospechas, tenía que decirle a Inuyasha antes de que se ilusionara.

Fue hacia el departamento del chico quien le abrió a medio vestir,llevaba puestos solamente los vaqueros, por lo que Kagome se sonrojó

-Es tu destino encontrarme así ¿verdad?-se burló Inuyasha

-¡No molestes!- regañó desviando la mirada

-Es tu culpa Kagome, después de todo habíamos quedado a las ocho

-Inuyasha es que… te tengo que decir algo muy importante…- la chica se estaba armando de valor cuando el móvil de Inuyasha sonó estruendosamente

-Dame un segundo Kagome

-¿Diga?

-¿Hijo?

-¡Mamá!

-No puedo hablar mucho pero necesito que me recojas en el aeropuerto a las diez ¿si?

-Está bien, nos vemos allá

-Sí, adiós

-¿Era tu madre?-preguntó Kagome

-Sí, es que llega a las diez al aeropuerto, recuerda que me debes acompañar

-Sí… oye Inu debo decirte que…

-Espera, me ducho, me visto y salimos ¿si?

-está bien-asintió con cara de resignación

A la hora que habían acordado, se reunieron con Sango y Miroku a la salida del edificio donde vivían Sango y Kagome. Inuyasha manejó bastante rápido hacia el cine y estacionaron el auto frente a el.

Compraron los boletos y entraron a ver la película. La película era bastante buena pero cada dos por tres se escuchaba una cachetada cortesía de Sango, ya que Miroku aprovechaba la oportunidad para hacer de las suyas, hasta que llegó el turno de Kagome y esta casi salta sobre Inuyasha el cual miró con cara de asesino a Miroku, por lo que el chico dejó sus jugarretas y se quedó tranquilo por fin. Cuando terminó la película Sango y Miroku se excusaron diciendo que se tenían que juntar con unos amigos en un pub (que fiesteros xD) que quedaba cerca y que no se preocuparan que se podían ir caminando, por lo que Kgaome e Inuyasha se fueron solos en el auto.

Kagome iba nerviosa en el auto planeando la mejor manera de decirle a su amigo lo que pensaba. Cuando bajaron del carro la chica lo tomó del brazo y le pidió que la escuchara y le comenzó a contar todo lo que pensaba sobre lo que había pensado, a lo que el chico reaccionó bastante mal….

-¡Lo que pasa es que estás celosa de Kikyo!

-¿Yo celosa de ella¡¿Por qué habría de estar celosa de esa iguana!

-¡Por que es más lista y más linda que tu!

-¡Es imposible conversar contigo Inuyasha¡Eres un inmaduro!

-¿Inmaduro yo¡¿Quién es la que está jugando a los detectives!

-¡Lo hago por tu bien!

-Sí claro, de seguro no lo haces por ti

-¿a que te refieres?

-¡A que como ese imbécil de Kouga aún no te pide que seas su novia, te da coraje que yo tenga novia y tu no!- Pero fue callado por una bofetada que resonó secamente

-Aún no se cual es el gusto de incluir a Kouga en todas las discusiones Inuyasha. ¡Se supone que soy tu amiga y sólo quiero lo mejor para ti!-se dio vuelta para marcharse pero Inuyasha la sujetó bruscamente por el brazo y la volteó.

-Nunca… ¿escuchas¡Nunca más en tu vida vuelvas a hacer eso Kagome¡Deja de una vez por todas de lado tus chismes de peluquería!

-¡Me dañas!...-exclamó con la voz quebrada soltándose con dificultad del apretón del chico, sus ojos estaban bañados en lágrimas- ¡Sólo quería advertirte Inuyasha¡Nunca pensé que desconfiarías de mí!

Kagome corrió lo más rápido que las piernas le permitían, pero no en dirección a su casa, sino que hacia el parque, era muy tarde y bastante peligroso para andar sola, pero necesitaba un lugar para pensar, por lo que se fue hacia el sitio que Inuyasha le mostró. Se sentó abrazada a sus piernas y lloró amargamente durante un momento.

Cuando se desahogó, se levantó y fue hacia el centro del parque, donde vió una cara conocida… era Sanjiro quien al reconocerla corrió a saludarla

----------------------------------------------------------

-Miroku, tengo un mal presentimiento

-¿Sobre qué es Sango?

-Sobre esos dos-dijo refiriéndose a Inuyasha y Kagome

-No te preocupes, de seguro están bien, como tu y yo-dijo poniendo voz seductora

-¡Pero que cosas dices Miroku!-exclamó sonrojándose, pero el sonrojo se pasó cuando sintió una mano en un sitio equivocado… y ¡PLAF, el sonido se escuchó en todo el local- ¡Nunca cambiarás verdad!

-Perdona Sanguito, es que, tu sabes, mi mano tiene control sobre mi. No logro manejarla y se va donde quiere…

-Sí claro¿Y quieres que te crea?

-Por supuesto… a modo de disculpa te ofrezco a que bailes conmigo

-Ja¿y dejar que me manosees? No gracias.

-Bueno, entonces… me veré obligado a buscar a alguna bella señorita que quiera bailar con este pobre joven soltero-dijo parándose con cara de abatido

-Siempre sera igual -- - murmuró Sango

----------------------------------------------------------

¡Maldición, no le gustaba ver a las mujeres llorar, mucho menos si se trataba de ella… sin embargo él fue el culpable… pero es que le molestaba que las mujeres se pusieran a inventar cosas…. Aunque no debió ser tan duro con ella… ahora de seguro no lo querría ver ni en pintura.

El chico golpeó la puerta del auto, lo que produjo que la alarma se activara y comenzara a sonar atrayendo la atención de algunas personas que se encontraban allí. Apretó el botón de la alarma para silenciarla y subió al auto nuevamente, era momento de ir a buscar a su madre.

----------------------------------------------------------

-¡Kagome!-sonrió el chico, pero en cuanto vio los ojos hinchados de ella se preocupó- ¿qué sucede¿Por qué llorabas?

Kagome no aguantó y se abrazó de él para seguir llorando. Sanjiro le devolvió el abrazo a modo de apoyo, no sabía lo que le pasaba a esa chica, sin embargo debía ser algo muy malo para que llorara así. Cuando Kagome se calmó, se sentaron en el borde de una fuente y entablaron una conversación

-Dime¿Qué te tiene así?

-No es nada importante Sanjiro, no te preocupes…-respondió secando las lágrimas que le quedaban

-¿Es por un chico verdad?

-Sí… es mi mejor amigo… pero hoy discutimos y me gritó…

-¿El es más que un amigo para ti, verdad?-preguntó causando asombro en la chica

-¿Co… como lo sabes?

-sólo lo supuse… vamos Kagome… de seguro su enojo se pasará en cuestión de días, no sé el motivo de su enojo y tampoco tendría por qué saberlo ya que apenas nos conocemos, pero el pronto se dará cuenta del error que cometió al haberte gritado. Además no cualquiera es el mejor amigo de una chica tan linda como tu-dijo guiñando un ojo haciendo que Kagome le regalara una pequeña sonrisa.

-gracias…-dijo bajito

-No hay por qué, es la verdad… a propósito… creo que no es la hora adecuada para que una señorita como tu ande sola por estos lugares ¿te voy a dejar a tu casa?

-No, no te molestes, yo me puedo ir sola

-No, no es ninguna molestia yo te llevo

Y así los dos caminaron hasta el edificio de Kagome donde se despidieron no sin antes por supuesto intercambiar números de teléfonos.

Kagome entró en el silencio de su departamento y se recostó sobre la cama

-Inuyasha que haré contigo….- susurró al viento mientras el sueño la vencía

N.a.: Me quedo más largo que todos! Jeje, bueno lo subí rápido antes de irme a Mendoza ( viajo mañana en la noche así que decidí terminarlo hoy, osea el capítulo… creo que en unos dos capítulos más acaba el fic ( además tengo ganas de escribir otro jeje Bueno mil gracias por todos los reviews. Espero que les haya gustado este cap.

**Agradecimientos a: **

**Xhela**

**aYuRiTa**

**CamiTaisho**

**Anapana111**

**InuAome**

**Siara-Love**

**Serenatsukinochiba**


	10. El último adiós

En el capítulo anterior:

Kagome no aguantó y se abrazó de él para seguir llorando. Sanjiro le devolvió el abrazo a modo de apoyo, no sabía lo que le pasaba a esa chica, sin embargo debía ser algo muy malo para que llorara así. Cuando Kagome se calmó, se sentaron en el borde de una fuente y entablaron una conversación

-Dime¿Qué te tiene así?

-No es nada importante Sanjiro, no te preocupes…-respondió secando las lágrimas que le quedaban

-¿Es por un chico verdad?

-Sí… es mi mejor amigo… pero hoy discutimos y me gritó…

-¿El es más que un amigo para ti, verdad?-preguntó causando asombro en la chica

-¿Co… como lo sabes?

-sólo lo supuse… vamos Kagome… de seguro su enojo se pasará en cuestión de días, no sé el motivo de su enojo y tampoco tendría por qué saberlo ya que apenas nos conocemos, pero el pronto se dará cuenta del error que cometió al haberte gritado. Además no cualquiera es el mejor amigo de una chica tan linda como tu-dijo guiñando un ojo haciendo que Kagome le regalara una pequeña sonrisa.

-gracias…-dijo bajito

-No hay por qué, es la verdad… a propósito… creo que no es la hora adecuada para que una señorita como tu ande sola por estos lugares ¿te voy a dejar a tu casa?

-No, no te molestes, yo me puedo ir sola

-No, no es ninguna molestia yo te llevo

Y así los dos caminaron hasta el edificio de Kagome donde se despidieron no sin antes por supuesto intercambiar números de teléfonos.

Kagome entró en el silencio de su departamento y se recostó sobre la cama

-Inuyasha que haré contigo….- susurró al viento mientras el sueño la vencía

Capítulo 10

El último adiós

Abrió los ojos sin ánimo alguno, sentía como la lluvia caía con furia afuera. Ya habían pasado 2 largas semanas y aún seguía molesta con Inuyasha. No sabía si seguir con eso de desenmascarar a Kikyo o dejarlo hasta ahí… después de todo el se veía bastante feliz con ella.

Pero que estupideces estaba pensando. Kikyo era una arpía y estaba segura de que no tenía ninguna intención buena con el chico. Sonó el timbre, llevaba puestas las bragas y un top que usaba para dormir, no se preocupó en ponerse nada más ya que pensó que era Sango, porque nadie más iría a verla y menos a esa hora.

-Pasa Sango-murmuró desganadamente sin mirar a quien le había abierto la puerta.

El individuo se quedó idiotizado en el marco de la puerta hasta que pudo hablar

-Deberías ver a quien invitas a pasar primero ¿no Kagome?-dijo una fuerte voz masculina a sus espaldas. La chica tenía un cigarro en una mano y un cenicero en la otra, el cual cayó en la alfombra, pero por suerte no se rompió

-Inu…yasha…-musitó anonadada

-¿Desde cuando fumas Kagome?-preguntó mirándola con reproche

-No te importa-dijo volteando la cabeza dolida- ahora si quieres puedes pasar pero me tendrás que esperar a que me ponga algo

Inuyasha no lo dudó y entro rápidamente sentándose en el sillón. Kagome subió la escalera y busco el pantalón del pijama que se puso rápidamente para luego bajar y mirar con algo de recelo al chico que tenía sentado en frente de ella

-Qué desagradable hábito has tomado Kagome

-Ja¿y desde cuando te preocupas tanto por mí Inuyasha?

-¡Sabes que siempre me he preocupado por ti, porque soy tu amigo!-le reprochó

-¡ah, verdad, se me olvidaba¡Pero que tonta fui¡Perdóname por favor, pero es que no sabía que los amigos se tenían desconfianza-contestó sarcásticamente la chica miranda con algo de ira en los ojos.

-¡Ok¡Lo admito¡Se que estuvo mal haberte tratado de esa manera Kagome, pero es que no se por qué hablaste así de Kikyo

-¿Dejémoslo así, quieres?- sugirió con un tono de fastidio

-¡Claro, la salida fácil ¿verdad, dejar todo como está y nunca te he conocido y jamás en mi vida te había visto ¿es eso lo que quieres Kagome Higurashi!- gritó descontroladamente levantándose del sillón y tomando a la chica por los hombros quedando a escasos centímetros de su cara

-¡Déjame en paz Inuyasha!-exclamó tratando de deshacerse de sus manos

-¡Dime que me odias y te juro que nunca más me volverás a ver Higurashi!- la desafió con determinación

Pasaron segundos en que Kagome lo miró fijo y su corazón no pudo más, todo estaba volviendo. Sus ojos no aguantaban las lágrimas que una a una comenzaron a rodar por su cara. Apenas sintió como el chico soltaba sus hombros y la abrazaba. Ella sólo apoyó su cara en el fornido pecho de Inuyasha y lloró…

Una vez que se tranquilizó, se limpió lo que quedaba de lágrimas y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

-¿Qué no entiendes?-preguntó amargamente

-¿Entender qué Kagome?

-¡No te puedo odiar¡Mi corazón me lo impide!

-Que alivio… estas dos semanas no me podía sacar de la cabeza que me odiabas y que no me querrías ver ni en pintura

-No me preocupé de hablarte ya que te vi de lo más bien con Kikyo y pensé que tal vez yo no significaba tanto para ti como ella…

-¡Kagome si estoy con Kikyo no es por que quiero¡Tienes que creerme!- exclamó exasperado y era verdad, el no quería a Kikyo, el estaba enamorado de Kagome, pero había algo que le impedía estar con ella

-¿Entonces por qué no cortas con ella de una vez por todas!

-¡Porque hay un bebé de por medio Kagome, no es con ella con quien quiero estar, es con…!

-¿Un… bebé?-lo interrumpió abruptamente

-Sí Kagome… un bebé-respondió agachando la cabeza- voy a ser papá… y tengo que asumirlo aunque me cueste

La chica se dejó caer en el sillón que tenía tras ella con los ojos muy abiertos, apoyó su cara en sus manos… ¿y si esto era un plan de Kikyo?

-Y estás… estás seguro de que tu eres el padre ¿verdad?

-¿eh¡Claro!... después de lo que pasó ese día que ya ni recuerdo...

-Bueno, no me queda más que felicitarte-lo miró con unos ojos en los que se podía ver claramente el dolor

--------------------------------------

-Sango, disculpa que haya venido tan temprano- se excusó el chico de ojos azules entrando en el departamento y dejando su mojada chaqueta y su paraguas en la entrada.

-No Miroku, no te preocupes, pasa que ya te traigo café.

El muchacho se sentó en el sillón más cercano y comenzó a ver el noticiero matutino. Un par de problemas políticos… inundaciones en un pueblito cercano y un grave accidente automovilístico en Tokio… al oír el nombre de su ciudad natal, subió el volumen.

-Esta mañana alrededor de las 8 de la mañana, se produjo un grave accidente en la carretera que conecta Tokio con Yokohama. Lo que la policía aún se cuestiona es como se produjo el incidente, ya que según testigos, el auto iba a velocidad normal, cuando por un raro motivo que se desconoce, estalló, dejando muerto a su único pasajero, un ciudadano de Tokio, el reconocido empresario Genichi Higurashi, quien al parecer se dirigía a una importante reunión de negocios con Naraku Fuwa, el hijo del empresario Akihiko Fuwa, el cual era la competencia del señor Higurashi.-finalizó el reportero

Sango al escuchar el final de la noticia soltó la taza de café haciendo que su contenido se desparramara por el piso

-¡Kagome!-exclamó

-Sango… el señor Higurashi…

-¡Miroku, Kagome tiene que saber de esto!

-Tienes razón, lo mejor es que lo sepa ahora, tal vez su madre todavía no se ha enterado de nada, ya que fue recién.

-Necesito que me acompañes, por favor-le pidió mientras abría la puerta

-Claro que te acompañaré Sango- dijo parándose

--------------------------------------

-Bueno entonces… ¿Nos vemos en el almuerzo?-sonrió lo mejor que pudo

-¡Claro¿cómo antes verdad?

-Sí… como antes

Antes de poder decir algo más, aparecieron Miroku y Sango con cara de afligidos.

-Kagome, necesitamos hablar contigo-comenzó Sango y al darse cuenta de que Inuyasha se marchaba agregó- y creo que sería bueno que tu también estuvieras Inuyasha

Los cuatro entraron, Kagome hizo que se sentaran y sirvió café para todos, después de todo hacía un poco de frío… tenía un mal presentimiento, sabía que algo andaba mal. Inuyasha miraba confundido a sus amigos, a juzgar por sus caras había sucedido algo grave.

-Kagome… Pues esta mañana, es decir, recién Miroku estaba viendo el noticiero y…-empezó Sango

-Tu… tu padre murió en un accidente automovilístico Kagome-finalizó Miroku rápidamente como si de esa forma aminorase el dolor en la chica quien estaba paralizada y trataba de articular alguna palabra, pero al parecer estas se perdían en su garganta.

Inuyasha comenzó a preocuparse y la sacudió, sabía que era un golpe duro para ella.

-¡Kagome¡Kagome reacciona!- exclamaba mientras la remecía

-Yo… disculpen…- se paró y sin nada más que los jeans y un top con un escote bastante pronunciado, salió corriendo a la calle donde no paraba de llover, y esa lluvia, se mezclaba con las lágrimas que no paraban de salir de los ojos de la chica. Corrió sin rumbo, y de repente una voz llegó a su cabeza

"_Aquí me gusta venir cuando quiero estar solo"_

Se dirigió hacia ese lugar del parque que Inuyasha le había enseñado, no le importó que la gente que pasaba la mirara como si estuviese loca, tampocó le importó el hecho de sentarse en el pasto que estaba mojado y mezclado con algo de barro, sólo quería estar sola. Lloraba desconsoladamente como nunca lo había hecho…

--------------------------------------

-¡Inuyasha tenemos que seguirla!-gritó Sango

-Quiere estar sola Sango, tenemos que dejarla-dijo Inuyasha, aunque no dejaba de preocuparse por la chica

-¿Estás enfermo o te haces¡Mira como llueve allá afuera¡Sabes perfectamente que es peligroso que ande sola por ahí con este clima!

-Es verdad Inuyasha-intervino Miroku- Kagome corre peligro y lo sabes, lo mejor será separarnos para ir a buscarla…

-No hace falta-interrumpió el chico- ya sé donde puede estar, quédense aquí, les prometo que regresará sana y salva

Sin decir nada más, se puso su abrigo y salió del departamento apresuradamente en dirección al parque. Presentía que Kagome estaría en el lugar que el le mostró, caminó entre los matorrales y allí la vio, empapada de pies a cabeza, arrodillada y llorando sin consuelo junto al río.

Inuyasha no paraba de pensar en que era una imagen hermosa pero triste a la vez. La chica lloraba desconsoladamente bajo la lluvia, quien la cubría por completo, haciendo que sus cabellos se rizaran y cayeran inertes sobre su cara, sus delicadas manos cubrían su rostro y el top que llevaba que estaba estilando, se pegaba a su cuerpo mostrando su hermosa figura. ¿Qué importaba Kikyo en este momento, Kagome estaba llorando amargamente frente a el y no sabía que hacer ni que decir. Al parecer la muchacha no se había percatado de su presencia.

El chico se desprendió de su abrigo y se lo puso a Kagome, que como pudo miró a quien tenía detrás. Inuyasha le extendió una mano que la chica aceptó no sin antes titubear un poco. La abrazó nuevamente¡Dios como amaba esos abrazos!

-Pequeña-susurró en su oído mientras acariciaba su cabello-no es bueno que estés aquí así con esta lluvia, te puedes agarrar un resfrío o algo peor.

-No entiendes Inuyasha

-Sí… si te entiendo

-¡No me entiendes, porque a ti nunca se te ha muerto tu papá!

-Eso es verdad Kagome

-¡Además, lo más probables es que mi mamá no lo sepa¡Y no quiero ser yo quien lleve la noticia!-exclamó soltando a llorar nuevamente

-Kagome… ¿viajarás a Tokyo?

-¡Por supuesto que viajaré!

-Entonces… yo te acompaño, podemos viajar en mi auto

-¿De verdad Inu?

-¡Claro, o no te lo estaría diciendo tonta-sonrío

-¿Pero y Kikyo?

-Podrá quedarse sola un tiempo ¿no?

-Gra… gracias Inu-dijo tratando de sonreír, pero sus labios no lo lograban.

-Ahora vamos ¿si? Te puedes resfriar pequeña

-No Inu, me quiero quedar aquí

-Entonces me veré obligado a llevarte a la fuerza-murmuró tomando en sus brazos

-¡Bájame!-reclamaba la chica mientras el caminaba tranquilamente por el parque provocando la atención de algunos de los presentes

-¡Vaya que pesas Kagome¿Segura de que te alimentas bien?-bromeó

-¡Inuyasha!- exclamó mirándolo con cara asesina- ¡tu decidiste traerme en brazos, yo puedo caminar perfectamente bien sola

-Sí Kagome, lo sé, pero de seguro caminarías hacia ese lugar de nuevo ¿verdad?- dijo suspicaz haciendo que la chica callara- Nos vamos esta tarde

-¿qué?

-Prepara tu maleta que hoy nos vamos a Tokio

Inuyasha siguió caminando con ella en sus brazos. Sería un viaje muy largo, de casi un día completo y tendrían que subir a una embarcación para cruzar el mar que los separaba de Japón.

No se percató de que Kagome se había dormido, no podía dejarla así ya que se enfermaría y además tenían que preparar el viaje. Entró con ella en el departamento y la dejó en el sillón mientras iba a preparar un café para ella.

Cuando tenía el café en la mano, la despertó y se lo ofreció. Kagome aceptó y murmuró un casi inaudible "gracias"

-Kagome, no te voy a dejar sola aquí, así que necesito que en cuanto te termines ese café, arregles tu maleta y luego nos vamos a mi departamento a arreglar la mía ¿ok?

-Gracias de nuevo Inu, no sé que haría sin ti… ¿Pueden ir Miroku y Sango?

-Claro, si quieren-sonrío, a pesar de que le hubiese encantado tener un viaje a solas con Kagome, pero por una parte era mejor, porque hubiese sido agotador manejar él sólo todo el camino a Tokio, en cambio ahora podría intercambiarse con Miroku

-Entonces le iré a avisar- dijo yendo hacia el departamento de Sango

-¡Kagome¡Gracias a Dios, Inuyasha te fue a buscar y no ha regresado- exclamó su amiga

-No te preocupes Sango, Inuyasha está en mi departamento, venía para preguntarte si… si quieres viajar a Tokio con nosotros, iremos en el auto de Inuyasha, y también puede ir Miroku-dijo mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas

-Claro que te acompañaré amiga-le respondió mientras la abrazaba- Siempre estaré contigo, en las buenas y en las malas… ¿pero es necesario que venga ese pervertido?- bromeó causando en Kagome una pequeña sonrisa

- Tu lo quieres ¿Verdad Sango?

-¿Yo¿Querer a ese Hentai¡Por supuesto que no!

-No lo puedes esconder amiga, menos a mi, que te conozco demasiado- le dijo tratando de subirse ella misma los ánimos, después de todo, a su papá siempre le había gustado lo alegre que era.

-¿Y qué me dices de Inuyasha?

-Sango… Inuyasha, es decir, Kikyo espera un hijo de Inuyasha

-¿Qué, Pero Kagome, eso no puede ser verdad, yo creo que Kikyo lo inventó para tener a Inuyasha atado a ella

-No lo sé, pero lo averiguaré.

-Kagome… hay algo de lo que te quiero conversar, es sobre el accidente de tu padre- murmuró suavemente como para no causar dolor en la chica cuyas lágrimas ya comenzaban a aflorar nuevamente.

-Es mejor que te sientes ¿si?

-Gracias-susurró tomando asiento

-Bueno, como sabes, con Miroku nos enteramos de todo en el noticiero… y sucede que están investigando el caso, porque de la nada el auto estallo en mitad de la carretera y al parecer tu papá se iba a reunir con Naraku, ya que el es hijo del empresario que era competencia de tu padre.

-Akihiko Fuwa… ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes¡Por eso el nombre Naraku me llamaba la atención, además, su padre era socio del padre de Kikyo y estaban quedando en banca rota ya que la empresa de mi padre logró surgir más que la de ellos… ¡Por eso Kikyo quiere estar con Inuyasha¡Por dinero, claro, Naraku tampoco tiene dinero y Kikyo lo necesita. Sango¿y si el hijo que espera Kikyo es de Naraku?

-No me sorprendería Kagome

-Juro que lo averiguaré Sango, y si tienen algo que ver con el accidente de mi padre, me las van a pagar y muy caro.

-Así se habla Kagome… ahora, ve a tu departamento, Inuyasha debe estar esperándote, por Miroku no te preocupes, yo lo llamo

-Gracias Sango- la abrazó una vez más y se fue

--------------------------------------

-¿No hubiese sido más fácil hacer estallar el auto de Inuyasha si iba con Kagome?

-Kikyo, preciosa, entiende que si estalla el auto de Inuyasha, no sólo moriría Kagome, sino el mismo Inuyasha¿y a quien le sacaríamos dinero ahora?

-Bueno punto Naraku… eso le enseñará a mi prima a no meter sus narices donde no debe

-¿Viajarás a Tokio a darle las condolencias a tu tía?-dijo maliciosamente

-¡Claro que viajaré, así no se notará tanto ¿verdad, ni mi padre sabe que fuimos nosotros

-Y no lo tiene que saber Kikyo

-¡Por supuesto que no se lo diré¿Que me crees tonta acaso?

-No hermosura¿como se te ocurre pensar eso, como disculpas por eso, te acompañaré a Tokio

--------------------------------------

Kagome arreglaba su maleta mientras sentía una angustia indescriptible en su pecho. Ya había hablado con su madre y le dijo que viajaría con Inuyasha, lo cual la tranquilizó un poco porque temía por la seguridad de su hija. Sonomi estaba angustiada, no podía con ese dolor y su hija lo había notado al escuchar la afligida voz de su madre.

-¿Ya terminaste pequeña?-preguntó tiernamente Inuyasha

-Sólo me falta ese abrigo que está abajo Inuyasha¿me lo puedes traer por favor?

-Claro, ten-dijo mientras se lo alcanzaba

-Gracias-murmuró mientras lo ponía junto a sus otras cosas en la maleta- estoy lista, vamos a tu departamento

Una hora después, los cuatro amigos estaban listos para partir. Las maletas ya estaban arriba del auto y los cuatro bien acomodados. Inuyasha al volante, Kagome a su lado y atrás Miroku y Sango. Habían quedado en que Kagome le hablaría todo el camino para que no se durmiera y que cuando se cansara de manejar, pasarían adelante Miroku y Sango.

Partieron el viaje, Miroku y Sango durmieron casi toda la tarde, ya que sabían que de noche tendrían que mantenerse despiertos. Inuyasha conducía a una velocidad prudente, y de vez en cuando, miraba de soslayo a la chica la cual no hacia nada más que mirar las gotas de lluvia que resbalaban por el vidrio del copiloto.

-Kagome

-¿mh?

-necesito que me hables, ya me está entrando el sueño-mintió. Pero es que necesitaba escuchar aunque fuese por una estupidez, la voz de la chica. No soportaba verla así de triste.

-Pero cámbiale a Miroku

-No puedo, todavía no llevamos ni la mitad del viaje… ¿Te acuerdas del viaje a Hiroshima cuando éramos niños?

-Cómo no acordarme Inu…-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa que el chico no dejó de notar- siempre te admiré, nos llevábamos por dos años ¡y por Dios que eras maduro, cuando crecí entendí que lo más importante no eran los juguetes y las cosas materiales… sin embargo, tu lo entendiste de un principio

-¡Feh¡No es para tanto!-dijo sonrojado y volteando la cara, haciendo que la chica por primera vez en ese día soltara una carcajada- ¿Qué¿de qué te ríes?-preguntó riendo también él, le alegraba causar la risa en su amiga

-Es que cuando eras pequeño siempre regañabas así, o sea, hacías ese ruidito cuando estabas molesto o te avergonzabas.

-Yo recuerdo que cuando niña, tu adorabas a tu prima y querías ser como ella

-sí, y a ti no te caía nada de bien… quien los viera ahora- murmuró mirando hacia otro lado

Luego de eso no se dijeron nada más, Kagome estaba dolida con él por lo del bebé, sin embargo a su cabeza se venían los recuerdos de una calurosa noche de verano en Hiroshima

**Flash Back**

_-que linda noche ¿verdad?-dijo el niño mirando el cielo estrellado- nunca había visto tantas estrellas y una luna tan grande ¿y tú Kagome?_

_-Inu… Inuyasha!-la pequeña abrazó a su amigo y se refugió en el dejando que sus lágrimas corrieran- ¡creí que… que… estabas enojado conmigo!-sollozó más fuerte aún_

_-¡feh, que tonta eres Kagome, sabes perfectamente que no me puedo enojar contigo_

_-pero… pero…_

_-Kagome, tu sabes que tu eres mi mejor amiga ¿verdad?_

_-Si Inuyasha, y tu también eres mi mejor amiguito-dijo Kagome secándose las lágrimas_

_-Kagome… cuando lleguemos a Tokyo, mis padres me estarán esperando, nos iremos a vivir a Hokkaido y es muy probable que no nos veamos en mucho tiempo ya que mi padre va a tener un trabajo estable allá y no tendrá que viajar de un lado a otro siempre_

_Kagome se quedó quieta, abrió los ojos como plato, jamás se le había pasado por la cabeza que se iba a separar de su amigo_

_-osea que… ¿ya no te veré más?_

_-por lo menos durante algunos años Kagome…_

_-Inu… yo no… yo no quero-dijo la niña dejando que las lágrimas brotaran de sus hermosos ojos nuevamente_

_-Kagome, no sabes cuanto me gustaría quedarme en Tokyo y crecer contigo pero no depende de mí, por el momento disfrutemos estos días ¿si? Siempre te voy a recordar y cuando seamos más grandes nos volveremos a ver_

_-¿es una promesa?_

_-promesa_

**Fin del Flash Back**

Luego de unas horas, Inuyasha detuvo el auto en una estación de servicio para que comieran algo antes de seguir con el viaje. Les llevó un momento despertar a Sango y a Miroku que dormían profundamente en el asiento trasero.

Los cuatro bajaron y comieron, a excepción de Kagome, que sentía que no le cabía nada en el estómago. Inuyasha trató de hacerla comer y ella aceptó a regañadientes.

-Miroku, necesito que manejes tu, ya me está ganando el sueño-dijo Inuyasha subiendo en la parte trasera del auto junto con Kagome quien tenía la mirada perdida.

-Sí amigo, no te preocupes, estaré muy bien acompañado con Sanguito aquí adelante- comentó poniendo su mano donde no debe recibiendo una GRAN bofetada propinada por Sango

-¡Para que no lo vuelvas a hacer pervertido!-exclamó subiéndose en el lado del copiloto.

Pasaron algunos minutos y Kagome comenzaba a quedarse dormida con la cabeza pegada al vidrio vigilada por Inuyasha.

-Te vas a helar pequeña, ven-dijo atrayéndola hacia si mismo

La chica no dijo nada, pero se sentía bien estando así con el.

**Flash Back (Inuyasha)**

_-Buenos días tía, Kagome, Inuyasha, abuelo-saludó Kikyo fríamente para luego encender su discman y no escuchar nada más_

_-vaya Kagome, no puedo creer que quieras ser como ella_

_-¡Cállate Inuyasha! Ella es una persona muy buena-dijo la pequeña Kagome mirando con admiración a su prima_

_-si claro…-le dijo Inuyasha a su amiga con un tono sarcástico_

_El viaje tardaba bastante, sin embargo para Kagome e Inuyasha no fue tan largo, ya que se la pasaron discutiendo, riendo y jugando hasta que Kagome se quedó dormida en el hombro de Inuyasha quien decidió imitar a la niña cerrando sus ojos y entrando en un profundo sueño_

_-Chicos, hemos llegado-dijo suavemente la señora Higurashi despertando a su hija y a Inuyasha-vamos, despierten, no sean flojos_

_Kagome e Inuyasha abrieron los ojos al mismo tiempo, se separaron y se desperezaron. Miraron por la ventana y sus ojos se posaron en el inmenso océano azul que bañaba las costas de la hermosa playa. Bajaron del auto y comenzaron a jugar en la arena, hasta que comenzaron sus típicas persecuciones en las cuales Kagome siempre trataba de arrancar de Inuyasha el cual por mucho que le costara la atrapaba de todas maneras._

**Fin del Flash Back**

-Mira como duermen-sonrió Sango al ver a sus amigos abrazados durmiendo plácidamente

-¡Qué envidia me da Inuyasha!

-¡Que bobadas dices Miroku!- dijo golpeándole la cabeza

-¡Cuidado que voy conduciendo!

-No te excuses con que vas conduciendo, nunca cambiarás ¿verdad?... ¿Sabes qué¡Ni si quiera sé por qué me preocupo tanto!

-Tal vez es porque te gusto- sonrió pícaramente

-¡Mi… Miroku!- exclamó sonrojada- ¡No di… digas esas cosas! Y mejor guarda silencio, porque Kagome no dormirá nada en unos días, te lo aseguro

-Bueno, pero con tu sonrojo es difícil que me lo puedas negar querida Sango- Sonrió mientras la chica murmuraba bajito algo así como "Hombres, todos iguales de arrogantes"

-¿Decías algo?-preguntó curioso

-eh... no nada-rió nerviosamente al verse descubierta.

Y así siguieron las otras 4 horas de viaje entre peleas y risas, mientras que sus amigos dormían profundamente.

Llegaron a Tokio y se dirigieron a la casa de los Higurashi, no les costaba llegar ya que habían vivido en Tokio desde que eran unos pequeños niños. Estacionaron el auto frente a la casa y despertaron a sus amigos. Eran las 2 de la madrugada.

-¿Ya… ya llegamos?-dijo Kagome bostezando

-¡Feh, Tan perezosa como una osa grandotota

-Y tu tan gruñón como un gran ogro

-No enana, recuerda que tu eres la gruñona-bromeó sonriéndole.

Bajaron del auto y con pasos temerosos Kagome se acercó a la entrada de la casa. Tocó el timbre del citófono y desde adentro le respondieron

-Casa de la familia Higurashi¿qué desea?- preguntó la voz de una señora ya mayor

-¿Abuela Kaede?

-¡Oh¡Kagome¡Mi princesita, dame un segundo y te abro- dijo tratando de sonar alegre, pero era terrible perder a un hijo.

El gran portón negro se abrió lentamente dejando pasar a los cuatro amigos. Inuyasha llevaba abrazada a Kagome quien parecía no tener fuerzas para caminar.

Al llegar a la puerta de roble de la casa, esta se abrió dejando ver a una anciana con cara de cansada, el rostro pálido y ojos muy tristes. Cualquiera hubiese pensado que estaba enferma y que eran sus últimos días, pero Kagome conocía bien a su abuela y sabía que de no ser por la muerte de su hijo, los hubiese recibido jovialmente y de seguro los habría invitado a escalar montañas, que era algo que ella adoraba. Sin embargo, su pasión por escalar la terminó separando de su marido, quien no aguantaba esperar tanto a que ella regresara. Peor bueno, regresemos a la historia.

-¡Mi niña!-dijo con lágrimas en los ojos abrazando a la chica-ven, ven, que hace frío acá afuera… oh, que descuidada soy, vienes con amigos

-Si abuela, ellos son Miroku, Sango (a quien ya conocías) e Inuyasha

-Mucho gusto queridos, yo soy Kaede, la abuela de Kagome

-El gusto es de nosotros señora-dijeron los 3 a coro

-Pasen pase, que se pueden resfriar, pónganse cómodos y les traigo chocolate caliente

Se encaminaron al Living donde se sentaron cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos. Se sintieron pasos apresurados, como de alguien que estuviese corriendo hacia ellos, y unos segundos más tarde apareció un niño que se lanzó a los brazos de su hermana

-¡Souta!-exclamó ella rompiendo a llorar junto con su hermana

-¡Hermana¡Se fue!-lloraba descontroladamente el niño- ¡Nos ha dejado para siempre hermana, papa se ha ido de nuestro lado

-Hermanito…-susurró secándose las lágrimas- él siempre nos estará mirando de arriba ¿si, nos va a cuidar hasta que sea nuestro momento de partir y nos encontremos todos allá, ven, vamos a dormir, no es hora para que un pequeñín como tu esté despierto

Inuyasha se paró y ayudó a Kagome a cargar a Souta quien no paraba de sollozar y entre lágrimas se quedó dormido en los brazos de Inuyasha

-llevémoslo a su cuarto, necesita descansar-dijo bajito al chica para no despertar a su hermano

-Tu igual necesitas descansar Kagome, fue un viaje largo

-No necesito descansar más Inu, con todo lo que dormí

-No me mientas, te conozco y ese bostezo fue falso, también estuve despierto todo el viaje atento a tus reacciones y sé que no dormiste Kagome.

-Inuyasha…-murmuró mientras el chico acostaba a Souta- gracias por preocuparte tanto por mí, no tienes por qué hacerlo

-Tengo que hacerlo Kagome, siempre me he preocupado por ti y nunca lo dejaré de hacer, menos en este momento ¿entendido, ahora, después de bajar quiero que te vayas a dormir

-Pero yo no…

-No te lo estoy sugiriendo, te lo estoy ordenando Kagome y es por tu bien-dijo cerrando la puerta tras él y volviendo a abrazar a la chica- quiero que sepas que nunca te dejaré sola pequeña, pase lo que pase

Una puerta de un poco más allá se abrió dejando ver a un pálido rostro casi sin vida, era la madre de Kagome, quien al ver a los jóvenes abrazados se conmovió del cariño que sentían. Los chicos al darse cuenta, se soltaron y Kagome corrió donde su mama y se refugió en ella como lo hacía cuando era pequeña.

-Muchas gracias por todo Inuyasha, no tendrías por qué haberte molestado-dijo Sonomi reteniendo las lágrimas y tratando de sonreír al muchacho que había sido tan fiel a su hija

-No tiene por qué agradecérmelo señora, y no es una molestia, al contrario, yo lo hice porque… porque me preocupo por su hija-respondió sonrojándose

Sus años de experiencia le hacían notar lo enamorados que estaban esos dos jovencitos y se preguntaba si ya tenían alguna relación, si fuese así, tenían su completa aprobación, Inuyasha era un muy buen partido para su hija, era caballero, amable y por sobre todo, se notaba a leguas que amaba a su hija, sin embargo hubo algo que la inquietó

-¿Te importaría ayudarme a llevarla a su habitación, se quedó dormida la pobre con el cansancio del viaje

-Claro que no señora, yo le ayudo¿me permite?-dijo tomando en sus brazos a la chica que parecía no querer despertar

La dejaron durmiendo en su cama y salieron sigilosamente del cuarto.

-Inuyasha, necesito tu ayuda, acompáñame por favor

-Claro, pero mis amigos están abajo y…

-No te preocupes, Kaede los atenderá bien, es muy buena persona

--------------------------------------

-Y ustedes queridos¿ya son novios verdad?-preguntó la anciana haciendo que Sango se atragantara con el chocolate caliente

-¡No!-exclamó Sango en cuanto recuperó la voz haciendo que Miroku se tragara lo que estaba por decir

-Pues me parece bastante raro jovencitos que ustedes no estén juntos, se nota lo mucho que se quieren a la distancia, imagínense, yo que sólo llevo un par de minutos con ustedes y ya me doy cuenta

-Nosotros sólo somos… amigos-dijo Sango

-¿Sólo amigos Sango?

-¡Claro!

-Admite de una vez por todas lo que sientes Sango¡No sería primera vez que yo te digo lo mucho que te quiero y tu ni te inmutas!-exclamó el chico

-Creo que… iré por pastelitos- se excusó la anciana para dejar a esos dos solos, pero ninguno de los dos se percató

-¿Y tu quieres que te crea todo lo que me dices si cada dos por tres vas y se lo repites a la primera que se te cruce¡A ti cualquier micro te sirve! N.a.: eso se usa acá en chile y quiere decir que cualquier chica le sirve ¿Verdad!

-¡Sango, entiende que lo hago para ver como reaccionas tu, desde que tenemos 11 años me gustas Sango

-¡Claro y yo soy Christina Aguilera haciendo amistad con Britney Spears¿Por qué no mejor te…?- pero no alcanzó a formular la pregunta, ya que sintió como los labios del chico jugaban con los suyos, de manera involuntaria se dejo llevar y le correspondió.

Kaede miraba de la cocina y murmuraba con una sonrisa "La juventud de hoy en día…"

--------------------------------------

Subieron otra escalera que los llevaba al tercer piso, caminaron por un pasillo y llegaron a la última puerta que la señora Higurashi abrió cuidadosamente, e Inuyasha se dio cuenta enseguida de por qué. De la nada comenzaron a caer libros y libros, eran montañas de ellos.

-Estos libros son… eran de mi marido-comentó con dificultad, al parecer aún no asimilaba lo que había pasado- como comprenderás, con su trabajo no tenía mucho tiempo para ordenar las cosas que ocupaba, y como su oficina está aquí al lado de esta puerta, prefería dejar todas las cosas revueltas en este cuartucho a tener su espacio desordenado-sonrió- ahora, quiero que me ayudes a ordenar esto por favor, los dejaremos en la biblioteca que es la puerta que está a tu derecha.

-Sí-dijo tomando una cantidad considerable de libros que apenas le dejaba al descubierto los ojos

-Inuyasha-dijo Sonomi mientras ordenaban los libros- me he dado cuenta de algo… dime¿entre tu y Kagome hay algo?

-N… no-respondió nervioso y sonrojado mientras que un libro se le escapaba de las manos

-¿y hay algo que se los impida, porque no me lo puedes negar hijo, tu estás enamorado de ella así como ella está enamorada de ti, no veo el porque de que no estén juntos

-Señora yo… cometí un grave error

-¿y no tiene solución?

-No, no hay vuelta atrás- y así fue como Inuyasha afligido le contó todo a la señora Sonomi, omitiendo algunas partes por supuesto que eran demasiado privadas y que por su orgullo jamás contaría a alguien que no fuese la chica que dormía en el piso de abajo

-Con que Kikyo… sabía que no iba a Hokkaido para nada bueno, me extraña que me cuentes esto, cuando se marchó para allá estaba de novia con un chico llamado Naraku

De repente una discusión vino a la cabeza de Inuyasha

**Flash Back**

_-Inuyasha-decía nerviosa Kagome al ver que los ojos del chico se llenaban de furia- Kikyo te está usando, ella está con un sujeto llamado Naraku_

_-¡Lo que pasa es que estás celosa de Kikyo!_

_-¿Yo celosa de ella¿Por qué habría de estar celosa de esa iguana!_

_-¡Por que es más lista y más linda que tu!_

_-¡Es imposible conversar contigo Inuyasha¡Eres un inmaduro!_

_-¿Inmaduro yo¿Quién es la que está jugando a los detectives!_

_-¡Lo hago por tu bien!_

_-Sí claro, de seguro no lo haces por ti_

_-¿a que te refieres?_

_-¡A que como ese imbécil de Kouga aún no te pide que seas su novia, te da coraje que yo tenga novia y tu no!- Pero fue callado por una bofetada que resonó secamente_

_-Aún no se cual es el gusto de incluir a Kouga en todas las discusiones Inuyasha. ¡Se supone que soy tu amiga y sólo quiero lo mejor para ti!-se dio vuelta para marcharse pero Inuyasha la sujetó bruscamente por el brazo y la volteó._

_-Nunca… ¿escuchas¡Nunca más en tu vida vuelvas a hacer eso Kagome¡ Deja de una vez por todas de lado tus chismes de peluquería!_

_-¡Me dañas!...-exclamó con la voz quebrada soltándose con dificultad del apretón del chico, sus ojos estaban bañados en lágrimas- ¡Sólo quería advertirte Inuyasha¡Nunca pensé que desconfiarías de mí!_

**Fin del Flash Back**

-… Y siempre le ha gustado manipular a la gente-finalizaba Sonomi pero se percató de que el chico no la escuchaba- Inuyasha¿estás bien?

-Sí, es sólo que estoy cansado-murmuró saliendo de sus pensamientos… ¡Que imbécil¡Todo coincidía, tal vez Kagome no le había mentido y realmente lo hacía por su bien¿y si el hijo que estaba esperando Kikyo era de él?

-Bueno entonces, dejaremos esto para otro día. Sólo te digo que tengas cuidado con Kikyo Inuyasha, es muy probable que sea mentira lo del bebé, te lo digo porque la conozco desde que nació. Y además, no te puedo negar que me gustaría que fueses parte de la familia-sonrió guiñándole un ojo

-Gra… gracias señora, pero yo… debo averiguar bien todo

-Claro Inuyasha, ahora baja y Kaede te mostrará tu habitación

Inuyasha bajó sumido en sus pensamientos y sin querer chocó con Kaede, quien si no es porque el chico alcanza a reaccionar y la sujeta, cae al suelo

-Lo siento señora, es que venía distraído

-No te preocupes querido, me percaté de eso-le sonrió- tus amigos ya se fueron a dormir¿quieres que te muestre tu habitación?

-Se lo agradecería

Subieron hasta el segundo piso, caminaron por el pasillo contrario a la habitación de Kagome y se detuvieron en la tercera puerta a la derecha.

-Bien joven Inuyasha, esta es su habitación, si necesitas algo, estaré abajo, esta pobre vieja no puede conciliar el sueño querido-agregó al darse cuenta de que el chico la miraba preocupado-pero muchas gracias por preocuparte

-No tiene por qué agradecer señora, buenas noches-se despidió entrando en la habitación

-Buenas noches querido-sonrió la cariñosa anciana mientras bajaba las escaleras nuevamente.

Prendió la luz de la habitación y observó un gran ventanal dejaba ver los magníficos jardines de la casa y el brillo de la luna que ya no era tapada por las nubes, junto al ventanal, había una cama con un pijama perfectamente doblado, se sacó la ropa y se lo puso, la familia de Kagome siempre había sido muy amable con él, lo trataban como un hijo más.

El frío de la madrugada inundaba el lugar, por lo que rápidamente se metió dentro de la cama y con un poco de trabajo logró conciliar el sueño.

--------------------------------------

_Perdona que entre sin llamar  
no es esta la hora y menos  
el lugar  
tenia que contarte  
que en el cielo no se esta tan mal. _

Mañana ni te acordaras  
tan solo fue un sueño te repetiras  
y en forma de respuesta pasara  
una estrella fugaz.

Estaba sentada en un campo, el aire estaba impregnado del olor de los jazmines, el sol brillaba con intensidad en lo alto y el cielo azul acompañaba este deslumbrante paisaje, se paró, sentía como si nada la pudiese hacer sentir triste, una rara energía la envolvía por completo y se atrevió a preguntar temerosa

-¿Papá¿Estás aquí?

-Si hija, estoy contigo-dijo abrazándola

_Y cuando me marche estara,  
mi vida en la tierra en paz  
yo solo queria despedirme  
darte un beso y verte una vez mas _

Promete que seras feliz  
te ponias tan guapa al reir  
y asi solo asi quiero recordarte  
asi como antes, asi adelante,  
asi, vida mia mejor sera asi.

-Pero si tu…

-Sí, no estoy contigo en vida, pero siempre estaré protegiéndote Kagome, por eso no quiero que llores más por mi partida, tu siempre has sido una niña alegre y me encanta que lo seas. No sufras porque no estoy, porque más adelante y espero que sea en muchísimos años más, nos volveremos a encontrar hija.

_Tan solo me dejan venir  
dentro de tus sueños para verte a ti  
y es que aquella triste noche  
no te di ni un adiós al partir. _

Y cuando me marche estara  
mi vida en la tierra en paz  
yo solo queria despedirme  
darte un beso y verte una vez mas.

-Papá pero te extrañaremos mucho

-Yo también los extrañaré… dile a Sonomi que disculpe por no despedirme de ella así como lo estoy haciendo contigo, pero que la amo y que la estaré esperando, a Souta, dile que no llore, que ya es un niño grande y que cualquier cosa estaré allí, dile también que lo quiero mucho y a mi madre que siga manteniéndose tan firme como hasta ahora, que la amo y que muchas gracias por todo lo que me dio, y por último Kagome, ten cuidado con tu prima Kikyo por favor, tu amigo Inuyasha debe saber que ese hijo no es de él… hija te extrañaré, te quiero tanto tanto-dijo estrechándola aún más entre sus brazos

-Yo también te quiero papá y te prometo que no lloraré más

-así me gusta Kagome. Creo que es momento de partir, cuando despiertes pensarás que tan sólo fue un sueño, pero es verdad que estuve aquí, estaré muy bien adonde me voy, no te preocupes por eso-sonrió besando la frente de su hija- adiós hija

-Adiós papá-sonrió sinceramente Kagome despidiéndose con la mano

-Kagome… luego de mi funeral, lleva a Inuyasha junto a un manzano, ahí se dará cuenta de todo y tu también. Ahora vas a despertar.

_Promete que seras feliz  
te ponias tan guapa al reir  
y asi solo asi quiero recordarte  
asi como antes, asi adelante,  
asi, vida mia ahora te toca a ti  
solo a ti, seguir nuestro viaje  
se esta haciendo tarde  
tendré que marcharme  
en unos segundos vas a despertar. _

Y asi solo asi quiero recordarte  
asi como antes, asi adelante,  
asi, vida mia mejor sera asi.

Y así fue, unos segundos más tarde Kagome despertó, pero sabía que no había sido un sueño, sino algo más.

Bajó saltando de dos en dos los escalones y le dio los mensajes a su mamá, a su hermano y a su abuela, quienes sentían como se iba alivianando su dolor. Al ver a Inuyasha con cara somnolienta corrió a abrazarlo¡No iba a ser padre¡Aún tenía una oportunidad, Inuyasha le devolvió el abrazo y comenzó a dar vueltas con ella

-¡Me encanta verte así pequeña!

-Inu, es que anoche me soñé con mi padre, quiero decir, se vino a despedir de mí.-dijo comenzando a contarle la historia del sueño

Pasó la mañana y una vez que llegó toda la familia Higurashi, se fueron en caravana hacia donde se realizaría el funeral. Kagome no lloraba, se lo había prometido a su padre y Sango, Miroku e Inuyasha se encontraban muy felices con esto.

En mitad del funeral Kagome se percató de la presencia de su prima, una vez más confiaría en su padre.

Al terminar la ceremonia, Kagome cogió de la mano a Inuyasha y lo llevó junto a un manzano, tal y como se lo había indicado su padre.

-Inuyasha, necesito que vengas conmigo, es importante, pero primero, prepárate y no me grites ¿si?

Junto al manzano se escuchaba a una pareja susurrando, al parecer no compartían el sentimiento de tristeza y nostalgia de los demás presentes, es más, sus voces se oían felices.

-Amor, te prometo que cuando volvamos a Hokkaido intervendré para que Inuyasha me pida matrimonio- dijo la voz de la mujer

-¿No crees que es muy apresurado Kikyo?

-¡Claro que no Naraku¡además está el bebé, el pobre estúpido aún no se da cuenta… muy pronto estaremos bañados en su dinero Naraku e Inuyasha no podrá hacer nada

-Tienes razón amor, además, con el accidente que provocamos a Higurashi, nos deshicimos de la competencia y le enseñamos a tu prima a no meterse en asuntos ajenos

Los dos rieron maliciosamente dejando a los otros dos jóvenes helados por lo que escuchaban.

N.a.: Jamás había escrito un cap. Tan largo! oO! Cada vez me sorprendo más de mi misma xD pero bueno, esa es en compensación por la demora de todos los capítulos xD como ven este fic ya está llegando a su final, unos capítulos más y end of the history D. Bueno muchas gracias a todos los que me escribieron reviews, aquí se los contesto

**Reviews:**

**Neko-yuna: **waw! Tengo una admiradora ;; que emocióN¡¿de verdad te gusto tanto mi historia! Bueno aquí ya está la actualización y ojalá te haya gustado y no la dejes de leer '

**InuAome: **Sí, fue malo Inu con Kagome, pero en este capítulo queda disculpado, osea por mi parte xD, y con respecto a Sajiro no creo que salga más adelante, a excepción de la… uy mejor no adelanto nada xD es sorpresa

**Serenatsukinochiba: **Ya se formó bien una pareja en este cap! xD y Kikyo tendrá su merecido junto con Naraku.

**aYuRiTa: **Uy si a mi igual me dio pena Kagome! Pero no en sentido anti-Kagome xD, pero en el otro capítulo… ejem ejem bueno para qué adelantar als sorpresas verdad? xD así como tu no podrás leer el fic yo no podré escribir espero terminar mañana, ya que el lunes entro a clases -- y ya se solucionó el problema del bebé, osea se soluciona completamente en el próximo capítulo

**angelx310: **si, no te preocupes, pagará muy caro todo el daño que causó, para eso ya falta muy muy muy poco

**Kagome-SakuraSaku: **jajaja, si recuerdo haber tenido un par de reviews tuyos, es más aprece que fuiste una de las primeras en escribirme xD gracias por seguir el fic leyendo. No me tardé tanto para este capítulo tan largo no crees? xD osea en comparación a los otros que me tardaba más y escribía menos '

**Neishon: **Espero que este capítulo igual te haya interesado, ya que le puse un poco de todo, aunque creo que se me pasó la mano con las lágrimas xD pobrecita Kagome se va a quedar seca!

Bye a todos! Y no se olviden de dejar review! xD!

Ah! Y por cierto, la canción que sale en el sueño de Kgaome se llama "Historia de un sueño" y es de la oreja de Van Gogh, escúchenla, es hermosa


	11. Bajo la luz de la Luna

En el capítulo Anterior:

Al terminar la ceremonia, Kagome cogió de la mano a Inuyasha y lo llevó junto a un manzano, tal y como se lo había indicado su padre.

-Inuyasha, necesito que vengas conmigo, es importante, pero primero, prepárate y no me grites ¿si?

Junto al manzano se escuchaba a una pareja susurrando, al parecer no compartían el sentimiento de tristeza y nostalgia de los demás presentes, es más, sus voces se oían felices.

-Amor, te prometo que cuando volvamos a Hokkaido intervendré para que Inuyasha me pida matrimonio- dijo la voz de la mujer

-¿No crees que es muy apresurado Kikyo?

-¡Claro que no Naraku¡además está el bebé, el pobre estúpido aún no se da cuenta… muy pronto estaremos bañados en su dinero Naraku e Inuyasha no podrá hacer nada

-Tienes razón amor, además, con el accidente que provocamos a Higurashi, nos deshicimos de la competencia y le enseñamos a tu prima a no meterse en asuntos ajenos

Los dos rieron maliciosamente dejando a los otros dos jóvenes helados por lo que escuchaban.

Capítulo 11

Bajo La luz de la Luna

Una pareja se encontraba no muy lejos del manzano donde estaban Inuyasha y Kagome

-¿Has visto a Kagome?

-No Sango, ni tampoco a Inuyasha… tal vez están juntos ya sabes…-rió picaronamente

-¿Qué piensas pervertido!-exclamó disgustada

-Nada Sango mi amor-Respondió seriamente

A Sango se le subieron los colores a la cara. Aún no se acostumbraba a que Miroku le dijera así, aunque después de todo, ya eran novios y no tenía nada de malo

**Flash Back**

-¡Claro y yo soy Christina Aguilera haciendo amistad con Britney Spears¿Por qué no mejor te…?- pero no alcanzó a formular la pregunta, ya que sintió como los labios del chico jugaban con los suyos, de manera involuntaria se dejo llevar y le correspondió.

Siguieron durante unos momentos hasta que les faltó el aire y por obligación tuvieron que separarse. Sango estaba completamente ruborizada y Miroku con la sonrisa más radiante que había esbozado en toda su vida.

-Sango-murmuró bajito sin dejar de sonreír- ¿quieres ser mi novia?

-Miroku yo…

-Di que sí y prometo que seré sólo tuyo Sango, no iré con otras chicas, eso te lo aseguro, porque… yo te amo Sango…- susurró haciendo que la chica sonriera y a modo de respuesta, lo besara suavemente

**Fin del Flash Back**

--------------------------------------

-Ella… ella lo hizo-musitó Kagome con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa.

Esa arpía había herido el orgullo de Inuyasha, pero lo que más le dolía al chico (sí, aunque ustedes no lo crean no todo es su orgullo) era lo que le habían hecho a Kagome. Eso jamás lo perdonaría.

Seguido por sus impulsos, salió de su escondite y le propinó un fuerte golpe bajo a Naraku dejándolo en el piso, mientras tomaba fuertemente de la muñeca a Kikyo quien estaba aterrada ante la reacción del guapo muchacho

-¡Nunca perdonaré lo que le hiciste a Kagome¡Maldita Perra mal parida!-le gritó con toda su furia tirándola al frío y húmedo césped.

Miroku y Sango escucharon los gritos de Kagome pidiendo ayuda y enseguida llegaron junto a ella.

-¡Es Inuyasha, no sé que le pasa, está como descontrolado

Miroku se interpuso entre Inuyasha y Naraku, quien se había parado para enfrentar al chico.

-¡Paren¡O se matarán!

-¡Miroku¡Este asqueroso ser fue el culpable de la muerte del padre de Kagome, no me vengas con que me debo tranquilizar! este infeliz se merece la muerte y mucho más-dijo con asco

-Así que al pobre Inuyasha le dolió más que su propio orgullo lo que le hice al padre de esta mocosa

-¡No le digas así a Kagome maldito!

Lo siguiente que pasó fue muy confuso. Sango en cuanto llegó llamó a la policía, quienes llegaron en el momento preciso en que Naraku apuntaba con una pistola a Kagome e Inuyasha se interponía.

-Maté a tu padre, no me será difícil matarte a ti mal…

Pero no alcanzó a terminar ya que uno de los policías lo noqueó y le quitó el arma rápidamente, esposó a Naraku quien yacía inconsciente.

-Señorita, usted está arrestada por complicidad en el asesinato de Genichi Higurashi- dijo uno levantando a Kikyo del suelo para esposarla, pero ella fue más rápida y sacó un arma disparando a la persona que más odiaba

--------------------------------------

Abrió los ojos lentamente, trató de reconocer el lugar, pero la oscuridad de la noche no ayudaba mucho, y por más que se esforzó, no logró saber donde se encontraba. De repente, se percató de muchas cosas al mismo tiempo, sentía un leve dolor en el brazo, trató de moverlo, pero no pudo, y sólo sintió el frío de unos cables que rozaron su piel, su cara tenía algo, lo sentía, miró y vio que una mascarilla de oxígeno le cubría la mayor parte del rostro, pudo sentir un vendaje cubriendo su torso, y lo último, pero lo más agradable, fue darse cuenta de que alguien le apretaba la mano, y ese alguien, no era nada mas ni nada menos que Inuyasha.

Kagome trató de hablar pero la mascarilla se lo impedía. Como pudo apretó la mano de Inuyasha, quien tenía el sueño liviano ya que estaba alerta a cualquier reacción de la chica. El muchacho despertó inmediatamente, prendió la luz de la mesita de noche de la habitación y observó que Kagome le sonreía. Inuyasha no cabía en sí de felicidad, llamó a las enfermeras, quienes entraron apresuradamente en la habitación segundos después.

Le pidieron al chico que saliera, a lo que hizo caso no sin antes unos cuantos insultos y regaños provocando que Kagome riera.

--------------------------------------

-¡Señora Higurashi¡Kagome a despertado!- exclamó a la señora Higurahsi desde su móvil sin importarle que fueran las 3 de la mañana

-¿De verdad Inuyasha!- Por primera vez desde que su marido murió, sonrió sinceramente… Su hija había despertado.

Inuyasha había sido tan bueno, no se despegó ni un minuto de Kagome, era tanta su preocupación y angustia por el estado de la chica que la Señora Higurahsi lo llevaba literalmente " a la rastra" a comer algo a la cafetería del piso de abajo.

-¡Sí¡me sonrió!-dijo riendo- ¿vendrán a verla verdad?

-Claro que iremos hijo, en este mismo instante iré a despertar a Sota

-Bien, entonces nos vemos Señora Higurashi

-Sí Inuyasha, adiós.

El muchacho guardó su móvil en uno de los bolsillos de la chaqueta y comenzó a dar vueltas fuera de la sala.

Media hora después, llegó la señora Higurashi con un somnoliento pero sonriente Sota. Inuyasha se paró de donde estaba sentado y les sonrió, Sonomi abrazó al chico

-Inuyasha, muchas gracias por todo hijo

-No tiene por qué agradecer Señora, Kagome es muy importante para mí y haría lo que sea por que ella esté bien-dijo al momento de que una enfermera salía de la habitación.

-¿Usted es la madre de la Señorita Higurashi?-preguntó dirigiéndose a Sonomi

-Sí, yo soy.

-Le tenemos muy buenas noticias-dijo sonriendo- La señorita se encuentra en perfecto estado. Hoy le daremos el alta. En este momento está durmiendo, creo que lo mejor será que se marchen a sus casas y vuelvan por la mañana, ella está exhausta.

-¿puedo… puedo pasar a despedirme?-preguntó Inuyasha

-Claro-volvió a sonreír la enfermera conmovida por el chico. Lo había visto día tras día encerrado en aquella habitación tomando la mano de la chica y susurrándole todo lo que pasaba, incluso lo vió un par de veces llorando

**Flash Back**

Era el segundo día de Kagome en el hospital. La chica de cabellos azabaches se encontraba tendida inerte sobre la cama en el abismo de la vida y la muerte. Desde el día anterior estaba inconsciente, y sólo se mantenía con vida gracias a las máquinas. Una bala le había atravesado un costado, dejándola gravemente herida.

Afuera de la sala había un chico peleando por entrar a la habitación.

-¡Les dije que me dejen entrar¡El doctor encargado del caso es mi hermano!

-lo sabemos jovencito, nos lo ha dicho varias veces, pero entienda que el estado de la Señorita Higurashi es demasiado delicado

-¡Lo sé y es por eso que NECESITO entrar a verla!

-Inuyasha-intervino Sonomi- será mejor que te vayas a tu casa, cualquier cosa yo te aviso ¿si?

-¡No¡No lo haré¡Y no me moverán de aquí, lo siento!-gritó deshaciéndose de las enfermeras y entrando fugazmente en la habitación

Las enfermeras lo iban a seguir pero la Señora Higurashi las detuvo.

-Déjenlo por favor-suplicó- no va a descansar hasta estar con ella. Sé que con él a su lado no le pasará nada malo a mi hija

-Pero Señora…-murmuró una de las enfermeras

-es de confianza no se preocupen, él la ama más que a su propia vida, y con eso basta para confiar en que no le hará nada

-Sí.

Dentro de la Sala…

Inuyasha sacó una silla y la puso junto a la cama de Kagome. Le dolía ver a la chica conectada a tantos cables, pero sabía que sin ellos su pequeña no sobreviviría

-Pequeña, te juro que me quedaré aquí contigo hasta que despiertes-le susurraba mientras tomaba una de las manos de la chica entre las suyas y una lágrima se escapaba- ¿sabes que querían, que no entrara a verte, pero ¿sabes? Es imposible Kagome, nada ni nadie nos va a separar, te lo prometo.

Pasaron unos minutos en que el chico a duras penas aguantaba las lágrimas, no podía evitar pensar lo peor, aunque lo único que quería era que la jovencita de ojos chocolate despertara y lo llamara por su nombre.

-Kagome, prométeme que no me dejarás ¿me lo prometes?-dijo con la voz quebrada mientras las lágrimas tomaban posesión de sus ojos miel y su rostro.

Una de las enfermeras entró en la habitación y le dio al chico un vaso de agua.

-Tome, beba-dijo alcanzándole el vaso

-Gra… gracias-agradeció secándose las lágrimas para que no lo descubrieran llorando- ella… ella ¿vivirá cierto?

-No lo sabemos señor, pero eso esperamos-dijo saliendo de la sala

**Fin del Flash Back**

Inuyasha entró sigilosamente a la sala. Los cables a los que hace unos momentos estaba conectada la chica, habían desaparecido, ella se encontraba durmiendo con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro ahora pálido.

Kikyo estaba en la cárcel junto con Naraku. El accidente de Genichi y el casi asesinato de su hija, aparecían en todos los noticiarios cada noche. Por el momento, nadie sabía cuanto tiempo estarían tras las rejas. Ya que además de asesinato se les acusó de narcotráfico y estafa.

El chico se paró junta a la jovencita y la observó durante algunos segundos, y luego de un momento de lucha interna, se agachó y la besó en los labios. Su pequeña ni se inmutó, al parecer estaba en un profundo sueño. Pensó para sí que era lo mejor, ya que tenía que darle una sorpresa.

Luego de una última mirada salió de la sala y se despidió de la Señora Higurashi y Sota para encaminarse al departamento que arrendaba con sus amigos mientras estaba en Tokyo. Manejó hasta llegar al lugar. Eran las 4 a.m. y por primera vez en días, pudo conciliar el sueño

--------------------------------------

-Dejémoslo dormir amor

-Pero Miroku, él debería estar con Kagome

-Sango… entra en razón, el pobre debe estar cansado.

-Sí creo que tienes razón pero… ¡AY!-gritó al mismo tiempo que bofeteaba al chico- ¡Cuando aprenderás a controlar tu maldita mano!

-Sango preciosa no te enojes…

Inuyasha se incorporó rápidamente en la cama, se había despertado con el grito de Sango

-Lo siento Inuyasha- se disculpó la chica con una gotita en la cabeza

-¡No te preocupes Sango!- Dijo sonriendo mientras la pareja lo miraba con cara de "¿qué le pasa?"- No estoy enfermo si es eso lo que piensan¡Kagome se recuperó, Hoy le dan el alta

-¡Tenemos que ir a verla enseguida!- saltó Sango

-Por supuesto Inuyasha, ve a desayunar y nos vamos en seguida

-No, claro que no, nos vamos ahora

-No seas bobo Inuyasha-intervino Sango- no has comido bien en días, a Kagome no gustaría que te enfermaras por estarla cuidando y lo sabes.

-¡Pero si no tengo hambre!-exclamó, pero su estómago le jugó una mala pasada y sonó estruendosamente.

-Miroku, tenemos a un niño pequeño aquí¿tienes listo el desayuno?

-¡Casi listo amor!-respondió el chico guiñándole el ojo a su novia mientras servía el café y sacaba las tostadas.

-Siéntate-le dijo Sango a Inuyasha empujándolo hacia una silla.

-grgrgr, está bien-aceptó de mala gana.

Engulló todo rápidamente y salieron del departamento. Inuyasha manejó más rápido de lo que acostumbraba y se pasaron unos cuantos semáforos en rojo, llegaron en un santiamén al edificio y entraron escandalizando a algunas enfermeras por la rapidez con la que iban por los pasillos del hospital.

Llegaron al piso en que se encontraba la chica y vieron salir de la habitación a Sonomi, Kaede y Sota quienes se despidieron con una sonrisa de los jovencitos.

Al chico le pareció una eternidad los 10 minutos que Sango y Miroku estuvieron adentro, pero cuando sus amigos salieron, los dejó a cargo de Sota y entró algo impaciente.

Observó a la chica que estaba sentada en la cama mirando hacia la ventana, ya no habían cables conectados a su frágil cuerpo. Kagome no se percató de la presencia del chico, por lo que este aprovechó la oportunidad para abrazarla por la espalda provocando que la chica se sobresaltara

-¡Inuyasha¡Me diste un buen susto!-sonrió

-Lo siento, es que no pude evitarlo… ¿tienes todo listo para irte Kagome?-preguntó

-Sí, vamos-dijo bajando de la cama y tomándolo de la mano haciendo que el chico se sonrojara por el suave y agradable contacto.

Los 4 amigos salieron del hospital animadamente, llegaron al departamento de Inuyasha donde este pudo tener un momento a solas con Kagome ya que la "armoniosa parejita" xD salía a comprar.

-Pequeña- dijo con ternura en la voz- Creo que es hora de cumplir la promesa… ¿te… te gustaría ir a Hiroshima conmigo?

-¡Por supuesto¡Y podemos llevar a Sango y Miroku y…

-No, sólo los dos Kagome, por favor-dijo suplicante

-Está bien, si así lo quieres- sonrió besándolo en la mejilla- ¿y cuando vamos?

-En exactamente media hora, así que prepara tu maleta porque nos vamos por 2 días

-¡En 10 minutos estoy lista, pero debo ir a mi casa

-No enana, no te preocupes, tus cosas están aquí-rió

-¡Maldito ogro fanfarrón!

-Ya, ve a preparar esa maleta

--------------------------------------

-¿Con que Inuyasha se va con Kagome por dos días? Vaya, se lo tenía bien guardado- sonrió con una mirada que reflejaba a leguas las "cosas" que estaba pensando

-¡No seas tan pervertido Miroku, es por una vieja promesa que hicieron

-¿No crees que nosotros nos deberíamos dar unas pequeñas vacaciones como esas Sanguito mi amor?-preguntó sin prestar atención

¡Plaf!

-Para que aprendas a comportarte Miroku-dijo Sango marchándose indignada

--------------------------------------

-¿Estás lista?-preguntó impaciente

-Sí-dijo haciendo esfuerzos sobrenaturales para que la maleta cerrara

-¡Mujer pero si solo nos vamos por dos días!

-Uno nunca sabe Inuyasha¿y si llueve?-bromeó haciendo que el chico riera

-Dame eso-dijo recibiendo la pesada maleta- ¿Nos vamos?

-Sí-sonrió la chica.

El viaje fue bastante ameno. Escucharon música y cantaron las canciones que se sabían. Cuando llegaron a su destino, estacionaron el auto en el mismo hotel en el que habían estado cuando pequeños.

Llegaron a la recepción donde un joven los atendió cortésmente.

-Buenas tardes, bienvenidos al hotel¿tienen reservas?

-Sí, la habitación 202 por favor

-¿Señor Inuyasha no?

-El mismo

-Sus llaves-dijo alcanzándole las llaves de la habitación mientras un joven llevaba sus maletas a la habitación.

Subieron y al entrar a la pieza se llevaron una sorpresa

-¡No puede ser¡Yo pedí la habitación que ocupamos cuando vinimos!

-Inu… esta es la habitación que ocupamos… es sólo que tiene… unas pequeñas modificaciones- dijo con una gotita en la cabeza

-En ningún momento me lo dijeron

La habitación ya no tenía una separación, ni tampoco habían 3 camas, al centro, había una mesita de vidrio con algunos cómodos sillones a su alrededor y un poco más allá una puerta abierta que dejaba ver una sola cama de dos plazas.

-Bueno, creo que tendré que dormir en el sillón-se resignó Inuyasha

-¡No, quiero decir… o sea… que puedes dormir conmigo si quieres- sugirió Kagome más roja que un tomate

-¿no te incomoda?

-No-sonrió-después de todo no sería la primera vez

Salieron nuevamente del hotel y se dirigieron a la playa. La tarde estaba acabando y los matices del atardecer comenzaban a hacer su aparición en el cielo. Inuyasha y Kagome se sentaron en la arena abrazados, pero el chico se separó un poco de ella para poder hablarle bien.

-Kagome… Yo te quiero pedir disculpas por todo… por haber desconfiado de ti cuando me dijiste lo de Kikyo y…

-No te preocupes Inuyasha-interrumpió Kagome- creo que al principió me enfadé, pero bueno, lo terminé aceptando porque tu la querías mucho ¿verdad?

-Yo… no Kagome, sólo me confundí, sobre todo al pensar que tenía un hijo mío… y créeme que me hice ilusiones de cómo sería tener a un pequeñito

-Inuyasha… yo lo siento- sin saber cómo, su mirada se había posado en los labios del chico y viceversa. Inuyasha acarició la tersa piel del rostro de su pequeña y lentamente fue acortando la distancia que los unía, haciendo que por fin sus labios se juntaran en un corto pero tierno beso.

-Kagome yo… quería saber si… ¿tqressrminovia?

-¿Qué? No te entendí nada Inu

-que si… que si… ¿quieres ser mi novia?-preguntó sonrojado

A modo de respuesta la chica se le tiró encima y lo besó

-Toma-dijo Inuyasha cuando cortaron el beso entregándole el brazalete

-No-sonrió la chica- quédate con él, así siempre estaremos juntos

-Para siempre mi pequeña… te amo

-Yo igual te amo Inu- sonrió nuevamente. Era la chica más felíz del mundo.

Los jugueteos y los besos dieron paso a una fría noche, lo que hizo que se devolvieran al hotel. Subieron a su habitación e Inuyasha se tendió sobre la cama, Kagome que iba entrando, tropezó con una maleta que estaba a unos centímetros de la cama provocando que la chica perdiera el equilibro y cayera sobre su novio, con lo que el chico no se resistió la tentación de besarla y dejar que sus cuerpos se transformaran en uno solo bajo la luz de la luna.

N.a.: Disculpen, no quise hacer una escena de lemon, porque primero, soy pésima para escribir eso XD y segundo porque así lo pueden leer todos D

Los primeros rayos del sol les daban en la cara, se separaron del abrazo que los tenía unidos y se desperezaron.

-Buenos días pequeña-saludó con una sonrisa llena de amor

-Buenos días Inu-respondió besándolo suavemente en los labios.

Se vistieron y bajaron a desayunar. Era un día hermoso y aprovecharían lo que les quedaba de tiempo. Fueron a la playa que estaba cerca, se sacaron la ropa (estaban con traje de baño así que no piensen mal xD) y se sentaron en sus respectivas toallas abrazados, observaron como una pareja de niños pequeños de no más de 7 años jugaban entusiasmados haciendo un castillo de arena, el pequeño, le tiró arena a la niña, quien se enojó y lo comenzó a perseguir por toda la playa.

-Creo que se parecen a nostros-rió Kagome

-Más a ti, mira la cara de bruja que pone esa pequeña¡es igual a la tuya cuando te enojas!-bromeó el chico

-¡Si que me haces enojar Inuyasha!-exclamó empujándolo

-¿viste? Jajaja, algún día te tomaré una foto

-ja, que gracioso Inu-dijo mirándolo con cara asesina para luego agregar un comentario que hizo que Inuyasha frunciera el ceño- ¡Oh¡Vaya mira a ese chico¡Que brazos¡Que músculos!

-grgr-gruñía enfadado- ¡Feh¡Soy mil veces mejor que el!

-¿ah si¿y quién lo dice?-preguntó desafiante

-Pues tus ojos querida-respondió de la misma manera acercándose lentamente a los labios de la chica para besarla dulcemente

-¡No es justo¡Si sigues haciendo eso siempre ganarás!-exclamó haciendo pucheros

-Entonces tengo una gran ventaja-rió robándole otro beso y abrazándola

-Te amo Inu-sonrió la chica al sentirse rodeada por esos fuertes brazos

-yo igual Kagome

--------------------------------------

-¿Y cómo les fue en el viaje hijo?-preguntó Sonomi con una sonrisita a Inuyasha cuando este le ayudaba a poner en orden los libros

-Eh… yo… si… bien-sonrió nerviosamente, después de todo, era imposible no acordarse de la noche que pasó con la chica con esa pregunta

-¿Ya son novios verdad?

-Sí-respondió un poco más seguro

-Bueno, entonces ¡mis felicitaciones hijo!-exclamó abrazando al chico

-Gra…gracias-tartamudeó nervioso

--------------------------------------

-¿Qué!-saltó la chica

-¡Shh!-la calló la otra- Miroku puede estar en cualquier lado y si escucha… uf, no me quiero ni imaginar

-Pero… pero… ¿de verdad lo… lo hicieron?-preguntó bajito haciendo que su amiga se sonrojara y desviara la mirada

-Sí… ¡Ay Sango pero qué pena hablar de esto!

-No no, tu me tienes que contar todo Kagome¡Todo!

-¿Todo de qué cariño?-preguntó una voz de hombre tras ellas

-Miroku, jeje-rió nerviosamente Sango con una gotita en la cabeza- es que… todo de que… em… ¡de cómo se siente estar al borde de la muerte!-mintió y Kagome puso una cara de… "que poca sutileza, gracias"

-Ah¿no sería de cómo lo pasaste con Inuyasha Kagome?

-¡Eso a ti no te incumbe!-respondió una cuarta voz con fastidio. Era Inuyasha apoyado en el marco de la puerta y con una cara de querer matar a Miroku- Chicos, nos vamos hoy

-Inu, tú y tus viajes improvisados ¿verdad?-rió su novia

-¡Pero es que mañana tenemos clases enana!

-¡Te he dicho que no me llames enana, cíclope¡Además tengo bastante claro que debemos regresar!

-¿Aprendiste a leer el calendario?

-Lo sabía de antes cariño, si quieres te ayudo a descifrar sus difíciles códigos

-¿Sango amor, vamos a dar un paseo?-preguntó Miroku al ver que sus amigos comenzaban una de sus tan conocidas discusiones

-Sí jeje, es lo mejor-respondió tomándolo de la mano y saliendo con él

-Te has puesto bastante altanera cariño-le susurró al mismo tiempo que la tomaba de la cintura haciendo que la chica se sonrojara

-Y tú muy atrevido Inu-sonrió

-No lo puedo evitar estando así contigo-le susurró en el oído para luego besarle el cuello

-¡Inuyasha¡No hagas eso!-lo reprochó

-¿Qué no te gusta?-preguntó entre beso y beso

-No es eso amor, pero es que ¿y si mi mamá nos ve?

-Tu mamá ya lo sabe Kagome-respondió más serio

-¿Qué¡¿Pero Cómo!

-¿No querías que supiera?-preguntó mirándola a los ojos

-No es eso Inu… es que no sé como se lo tomará

-Bueno, pues bastante bien, incluso me felicitó

-Queridos¿pero qué era todo ese esc…?- pero Kaede se interrumpió al verlos así de juntos, se aclaró la garganta y sonrió- ejem, creo que mejor me iré a cuidar las plantas del invernadero.

Inuyasha estalló en una carcajada cuando la anciana se fue

-¡No te rías Inu!-dijo golpeándolo suave- iré a ordenar mi maleta ¿si?

-No te tardes-le dijo besándola levemente en los labios

--------------------------------------

Kagome subía las escaleras tarareando una canción y fue interrumpida por Sonomi, quien al ver a su hija tan alegre, sonrió

-Debes quererlo mucho Kagome-comentó su madre haciendo que se le subieran los colores a la cara

-S.. Sí mamá, yo lo amo

-Y el también hija, créeme. Tuve una pequeña conversación con él-le guiñó un ojo- ¿Cuándo se piensan ir?

-Hoy mamá, a Inuyasha le dieron las ganas de viajar de la nada, además mañana tenemos clases y no es bueno que perdamos mucha

-Te extrañaré mi princesita-dijo abrazándola

-Yo igual mamá-sonrió correspondiéndole el abrazo

N.a.: si lo sé, muy corto para tanta espera, pero es que mi hermano estaba trabajando en su tesis y no me pasaba el computador casi jeje, ojala les haya gustado, ya lo quiero terminar

**Reviews!**

**aYuRiTa:** jajaja no eres un fracaso, me gusta responder los reviews xD. Aquí ya casi termina, el siguiente cap. Es el final

**Xhela:** Bueno jeje, creo que Kikyo recibió su castigo por todo, ojala te haya gustado este cap. También

**InuAome:** jajaja, pues bueno la sorpresa ya ni me acuerdo que era, es que como no había escrito en harto tiempo… pero toma como sorpresa este capítulo jeje

**Anapana111:** sisisi! Por fin se lo dijeron!. Aunque este no es el último capítulo

**Neishon:** jajaja, parece que no sólo Miroku es un bribón ahora eh? Jajaja

**SerenaTsukinoChiba:** mm no puse lemon porque bueno las razones las di en el fic, pero romance si hay. Bueno y esos dos idiotas se tenían bien merecida la cárcel

**Angelx310:** Uy este no está muy largo, pero es que ya lo quería subir luego xD, y si, creo que es demasiado bueno para ser cierto este Inuyasha

**Aiko-1993:** Bueno, además de darse cuenta de lo p que es Kikyo, a esa p se le dio su merecido no?


End file.
